The Alpha Next Door
by FarrahB
Summary: Bella is Jacob's childhood friend and neighbor. He's a popular ladies man and the Alpha of his pack so it's no wonder that his ego is through the roof. It takes two to tango and in Bella's case, it takes more than just courage to put an Alpha in his place. AU/OOC *Fandom Choice Awards Nominee- Best Jacob Black!*
1. The Perks of Being an Alpha

**A/N: Just a little treat for you all! :) Let me know what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**********Rated M for language.**

* * *

Bella woke up feeling dizzy and disorientated.

She sat up against the familiar headboard and almost jumped out of bed at the sight of Jacob Black, standing in front of his bedroom door in nothing but a towel.

'Good morning, munchkin.' He casually greeted her before opening his messy closet.

His room was cluttered to say the least, and the charcoal walls made it appear a lot darker and incredibly sleep-inducing.

Bella clutched the blue comforter to her nude body and glared at him.

"Where are my _clothes_?"

The tall, broad shouldered shape-shifter rummaged through his closet and tossed her a Captain America t-shirt.

'How should I know?' He shrugged. 'I found you in the woods last night, sleepwalking as usual, so I brought you here.'

"Shit."

Bella tugged at her short hair in frustration. She was sick and tired of waking up in places other than her bed.

'Why _shit_? It's possible that you were a nudist in another life…or maybe a porn star.'

Jacob dropped his towel to the floor, revealing his assets to a startled Bella.

She covered her eyes even though she'd seen him naked on more than one occasion because his curtains were _always_ open.

"You have no shame at all, Black!"

'Says the bare-ass naked girl who's lying on my bed…' Jacob snickered while putting on a faded pair of jeans.

Bella huffed and slid his large shirt over her head.

"I didn't do it by choice, you idiot!"

'Oh we both know that if you had a choice in the matter, you'd opt for a night of marathon sex in this very bed.' He cockily told her.

"Yes, 'cause that's my goal in life…to sleep with the high and mighty Alpha!" She rolled her eyes at her sexy neighbor.

He really was infuriating at times.

'Gee…how about saying: thank you for hauling my peachy ass out of the woods, Jakey.'

"Jakey?" Bella scoffed at his choice of nickname. "Is that what your _harem_ is calling you these days?"

Jacob slammed his closet door shut and turned around to face her.

'Why the fuck are you riding me? Huh?'

The petite brunette slid off his mattress, wrapping his sheets around her waist in an annoyed manner.

"Wow...where shall I start? Maybe its because I was attacked by a vampire two weeks ago…" She counted off on her fingers.

"Or maybe it's due to the fact that you lied to me about being a wolf this entire time…" She sighed.

"Then of course, there's dad, who is out there chasing God knows what because I had to _lie_ to him about the whole thing!"

Jacob gave her a sheepish look and padded barefoot to her side of the bed.

'I know that keeping _our_ secret is not easy but put yourself in my shoes, Bells.'

Bella shook her head, her chocolate eyes gazing out into the distance.

"Do you know how hard it is to sit in class and pretend like none of this is real?"

'Yeah well, I've learned to live with it and so should you.'

Bella contemplated his words for a few seconds, remembering that fateful night…

She was out clubbing with her friends when this extremely good looking guy offered her a drink.

Jacob was there, surrounded by his flock of endless women and sneaking glances in her direction every now and then.

Yes, they were friends, but lately, he seemed distant and full of himself.

She was pissed at him for being such a cocky bastard and decided to loosen up and flirt with the blonde man who had taken an interest in her.

_Foster_ was hot and older than Bella, with a level of sophistication that made her blush whenever he gazed into her eyes.

She found his accent ridiculously sexy and was completely enamored with him.

It was as if she was hypnotized by his magnetic persona.

Her friends encouraged her to dance with him and she did, looping her arms around his shoulders and giving Jacob a show while he sat at the bar, throwing daggers at her pale companion.

'Let's get out of here…' Foster whispered in her ear.

He took her hand, and was surprised to find it colder than her own.

She waved goodbye to her friends and left the club, thinking he was going to drive her to his place, but he didn't.

Instead, he led her down a dark alley and pushed her up against the wall, in the shadow of some old crates.

Bella struggled against his strong hold and tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out.

Foster's crimson irises scared the hell out of her as he closed in on her neck.

'You smell divine.' He licked her tears, much to her horror and she saw his fangs elongate right before her eyes.

.

.

.

The sound of someone clapping made him turn around slowly and cautiously without loosening his grip on her forearms.

'And the Oscar for best pick-up line goes to…Mr. Fang!' Jacob sauntered over to them with a wicked gleam in his onyx eyes.

'Let her go or I'll turn you into minced meat and feed you to the wolves.' He growled at the vampire who was on the verge of making a meal out of his childhood friend.

Foster backed away from the trembling girl, holding his hands up in surrender.

The alpha's eyes glowed in the dark before he swiftly charged at the blonde vampire. He didn't want to phase in front of Bella so he waited until they were out of sight and then exploded into a giant ball of fur.

He chased the vamp into the woods and snapped his body in half, tearing him limb from limb, his temper flaring at the thought of losing Bella.

Embry and Quil offered to burn the body so he returned to the alley, phasing mid-way in order to put on his cut-off shorts.

He found Bella huddled in a corner, too stunned to move.

'Bells…are you okay?'

.

.

.

He carried her home that night and told her about the cold ones and how they were responsible for most of the unsolved missing cases in the area.

He backed up his story with evidence from books and newspapers, giving her a few days to digest it all.

She was convinced that he was a vampire slayer so he left it at that.

A few days later, Jacob felt the need to show her his wolf, so he did.

Embry and the gang told him it wasn't such a good idea but he went ahead and phased in front of Bella for the very first time.

Her initial reaction was hilarious.

She had always wanted a dog so the moment her eyes landed on the russet wolf with the adorable puppy eyes, she reached out and petted his head.

"Aaaaw…can you stay like this for forever?"

.

.

* * *

"Yeah. I guess I'm gonna have to live with it _and_ start taking sleeping pills so that my subconscious doesn't end up killing me."

'I have a great solution for your sleepwalking habit.' Jacob's wicked grin was a sign of an incoming _dirty_ suggestion.

Bella folded her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot against his chocolate brown carpet.

"Please do enlighten me, Dr. Phil."

'_You_ could sleep here...in my bed and I'll keep an eye on you during the night.'

"Ha! No..._no_ way. I'm not sharing a bed with you."

'I did not say that.' He smirked.

"But you implied it." She jabbed a finger into his naked chest, her cheeks burning like the midday sun. "It's bad enough that you saw me _naked_ and now you want to take advantage of my sleepwalking? You are unbelievable, Jacob Black!"

'When have I ever _taken advantage_ of you, huh, Bella?' He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Because last time I checked, it was my name you were calling out during your late night _orgasm_ sessions.'

She swallowed thickly and averted her gaze from him, her heart-shaped face turning into a ripe tomato.

'Yeah…I can easily hear you, thanks to my super senses.' He added.

The embarrassed brunette darted past him and ended up tripping over the sheets.

Jacob's fast reflexes saved her from crashing to the floor, his arms steadying her by the waist, effectively pulling her to his warm chest.

She tightened her hold on the linen sheets, her humiliation preventing her from moving a muscle.

'It wasn't intentional…'

His fingers traced the curve of her neck, making her shudder.

He knew Bella was attracted to him, but she was too proud to admit it.

Having a new girl on his arm every month didn't help the situation either.

"I…I need to go."

'Ok…'

She took a deep breath and waited for Jacob to give her the green light so she could cross the yard to her own house.

Moments later, she was sneaking in through the back door, unaware that her father had returned from his shift and was in the middle of having breakfast in the kitchen.

'Good morning, Bells.' His deep voice made her jump.

She really thought he was asleep, or better yet, at the police station.

"D-dad! What are you doing here?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin as casually as possible and ordered her to sit.

'There's a leaf in your hair.'


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: Here's another chapter! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**********Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

Bella plucked the dead leaf out of her hair, fully aware that her father was frowning at her over-sized Captain America t-shirt.

_She was totally busted._

'Is that Jacob's shirt?'

"Y-yes."

Charlie swallowed the last of his breakfast, keeping a cool façade despite Bella's blunt reply.

'Did you…uh...spend the night with him?'

The blushing girl avoided his penetrating gaze, wishing she could hide under the table.

"N-not exactly." She stuttered.

'Bella.' He cleared his throat. 'I just saw you sneaking out of his house.'

.

.

.

"Nothing happened, dad!"

'Then where are your clothes?'

.

.

.

"I don't know."

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose and rose from his chair.

'Christ.' He muttered before storming out of the kitchen.

He returned a while later with his hunting rifle in one hand and his police cuffs in the other.

"Dad!"

Bella ran after him, afraid of what he might do.

Her father never lost his temper but he was definitely simmering with anger as he crossed the yard towards the Black's house.

He banged on the door in his uniform until an unsuspecting Billy answered it, thinking his best friend was stopping by for coffee.

'Hey Chief! Are you…'

Charlie interrupted his neighbor and darted past him in search for his son.

'Where's Jacob?'

'I'm right here, Charlie…_err_...Chief Swan.' Jacob corrected himself at the last minute, his Gatorade drink almost slipping from his hands at the sight of Bella's father.

His face was red with anger and his rifle was pointed straight at the shape-shifter's crotch.

"Dad! Stop!" Bella tugged on his shirt but he was already reading Jacob his rights and handcuffing his wrists.

'Can somebody please explain to me what the _heck_ is going on here?'

'Your playboy of a son _violated_ my only daughter right under your roof, Billy!' Charlie vented as he led the attractive young man to his cruiser.

"Jesus, dad. He didn't do anything!"

'The hell he didn't! Your sex hair and flushed face are enough proof, young lady.'

Billy crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his uncharacteristically silent son.

'Is that true, Jake?'

Jacob's black eyes glinted mischievously in response and Bella shot him an incredulous look in return.

'_Yes_…I mean, no.' He replied.

"Jake!"

'Is this a joke to you son? Huh?'

'Sorry Chief…'

'Sure you are.' Charlie huffed while unlocking his cruiser.

Billy sighed and threw his hands in the air. 'He's all yours, Chief. Lock him in jail, maybe that'll teach him to keep it in his pants.'

"No! Look, I can explain." Bella jumped in front her dad. "I've been sleepwalking, alright? And Jake here found me in the woods last night and brought me to his room."

'Sleepwalking?' Charlie studied her face carefully, knowing she was telling the truth.

"Yes. I should've told you but I didn't want you to worry."

Jacob nodded in agreement, relying on Bella to get him out of trouble as usual.

Ten minutes later, the whole misunderstanding was over and he was back in the house, wolfing down the rest of his scrambled eggs.

'You've dodged one heck of a bullet today, son.'

'Yeah, but the murderous look on Charlie's face was so worth the hassle, wasn't it?'

Billy chuckled in amusement, but then he grew serious and chided his son for being so cocky.

Jacob was a carbon copy of his father, and at nineteen, his cockiness and charisma were through the roof. Of course, being an alpha was the ultimate icing on this delectable cake.

'Bella is not like the other girls, son, and I'll be damned if she doesn't get you in a _whole_ load of trouble soon.'

.

.

.

'Trouble is my _middle_ name, old man.'

* * *

Bella was in a forest, dark and foreboding.

She glanced up at the tall sycamore trees and took a deep, calming breath.

Feeling disoriented, she then glanced down and found herself in a sheer white dress barely reaching her mid-thigh. She slowly walked among the trees, the crunch of leaves beneath her bare feet audible in the eerie silence.

A wolf howled from a close distance; making her heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

She leaned against the trunk of the tree behind her, breathing in and out...waiting for him.

A tall, broad shouldered man suddenly crept out from behind the rosemary bushes, skin naked and glistening with sweat. His black onyx eyes burning amber in the darkness surrounding her.

He walked soundlessly until he reached her yearning body.

Bella gazed up at Jacob from beneath her thick lashes, his muscular arms moving up on either side of her to rest against the rough tree bark.

His breath mingled with her own, making her lick her chapped lips in anticipation.

"Touch me..." She whispered, arching her body towards him.

One of his hands moved down the tree bark, excruciatingly slow, taunting her.

Sweat was starting to form all over her alabaster skin as Jacob's warm hand gently parted her thighs.

His fingers skimmed along her waist, trailing her sides, making her shudder.

'Do you want me?' He groaned in Bella's ear.

She nodded and tried moving even closer but he wouldn't allow it.

'Say it.' He sharply ordered. His hand clasping her waist while one of his knees kept her legs wide apart.

"Yes, please...just _touch_ me." She pleaded as he playfully tugged at the hem of her dress, his lips curled upward into a devilish grin...

* * *

Bella bolted upright in bed, feeling incredibly sweaty and out of breath, like she'd been running for_ hours_.

She glanced down and found her wrinkled covers at the foot of the bed.

_Phew! It was just a dream, just a dream..._

She didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Damn you, Jacob Black." She muttered out loud, sinking back against her array of pillows.

The dream left her feeling frustrated and thirsty so she reached for the bottle of water on her nightstand, uncapped it then chugged down the contents quickly.

Last night, she'd left her windows open to let the cool air into her room, but this morning was a different story.

She pulled back the blinds and poked her head outside the window frame.

It was hot beyond reason.

Charlie had already left for work so she ate a bowl of Cheerios and made herself some ice tea.

The Swans sadly didn't have air-conditioner in any of their rooms since the weather was usually cold in winter and reasonably cool in the summer.

This proved to be a bit of a mistake since the heat was here to stay for at least three more days, driving Bella to order sushi for lunch and spend the entire afternoon submerged in the pool.

The house next door was awfully quiet so she assumed Jacob was hanging out with Embry and Quil at the beach where the bikini-clad women often gathered to cool off.

_Ugh...She really had to stop thinking about him._

In an effort to distract her mind from anything supernatural, Bella decided to watch a romantic comedy for a change.

After popping a movie into the ancient DVD player, she found her earlier spot on the couch and switched on the plasma television.

The heat was unbearable though, so she ended up changing into a thin, grey tank top and black boy shorts before going to bed.

She peeled back the covers then grabbed the can of coke on her bedside table. It was straight from the fridge, so she held it to her cheeks while she lay back against the pillows.

It took her an hour to fall asleep, and then she was dreaming of fire and trees burning. Everywhere around her, she saw animals running for their lives, dodging flaming branches and jumping over burning rose bushes.

Her skin was slick with sweat as her eyes darted around, searching for the wolf. She could hear its howl from a distance and it was etched with pain.

Her bare feet carried her over to a strange flame that was burning in mid-air and that's when the wolf came running from the dark, its russet fur catching the glow of the fire.

Its onyx eyes were fixed on her as it jumped gracefully in the air.

Suddenly, the fire behind her morphed into a faceless vampire, with arms and legs spurting from the flames. It lunged at her wolf, tongues of flame lashing out at him.

He howled in pain and Bella screamed over and _over._...

.

.

.

A loud thud woke her up with a start.

She frantically blinked around in the dark, hearing the coke can rolling around on the carpet below. The sound of quick footsteps came from outside her room, and then a dark figure appeared at the doorway all of a sudden.

She was just about to scream when the shadow said her name.

'_Bella?_'

She quickly and breathlessly switched on the lamp next to her bed and the room was instantly flooded with light.

"How'd you get in here? You scared the hell out of me!" She yelled at Jacob, clutching her chest and willing her heart to slow its rapid beating.

He looked just as startled as she was.

'You scared the hell out of _me_! You were screaming so loud I thought you were in danger!' His chest heaved up and down beneath his black cotton shirt, eyes darting around the room in search of said _danger_.

"I had a bad dream." She replied.

His face relaxed instantly, but then his gaze flickered to her tank top which was clinging sweatily to the skin above her navel, and he almost lost it.

His wolf wanted to _hit that_...and so did Jacob.

Despite the heat, Bella reached for her blanket and covered herself up while Jacob cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his place.

'I have an extra set of keys to your back door; your dad gave them to me.' He spoke, lifting up his left hand to show her the keychain.

"The same dad who arrested you twenty-four hours ago?"

'Yep.'

.

.

Bella got momentarily distracted by Jacob's PJs.

Yes, he was wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt instead of being naked.

_Something was definitely wrong with this picture._

"Aren't you hot?"

He smirked and stepped closer to her canopy bed.

'Nope. I have air-conditioning in my bedroom on full blast.'

"Oh."

Air-conditioning? It sounded like heaven; even the scorching heat was invading her dreams!

"Really?" She asked longingly.

Jacob crossed those muscular arms over his broad chest and leaned against her bed post. 'Yeah, you can come over and crash at my place for the night if you want. It's way too hot in here.' He offered, jingling the keys back and forth in his hand.

"You cannot be serious." Bella gaped at him in disbelief.

'Aaaw...is Bella afraid of her daddy?' Jacob teased.

"No, you idiot! I'm afraid of what he _might_ do to you!"

'It's all water under the bridge, munchkin. Besides, we both know that your old chief loves me to death.' He cockily added while dusting off his shoulder.

"Ugh…you're unbelievable."

'Damn right, I am…so what's your decisions, Bells? Do you wanna spend the rest of your night soakin' in your own sweat, or are you going to follow me to A.C heaven? It's your choice, babe.'

* * *

**A/N: Should Bella follow Jacob to air conditioning heaven? ;D**


	3. Jacob's Definition of Foreplay

**A/N: Thanks for all your alerts! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**********Rated M for language.**

* * *

_Squeak…Squeak…Squeak…_

'Fucking hell…'

.

.

.

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_

Bella huffed and rolled onto her side.

Jacob's sofa was making the most annoying noises ever, and his constant swearing was grating on her nerves.

"_Jake!_"

'What?'

"Stop moving! You're making too much noise." She complained in the dark.

The springy mattress creaked under his weight as he tossed and turned some more.

'I think.'

_**squeak**_

'That…'

The ancient mattress suddenly collapsed with a loud THUD and Jacob realized that he had successfully destroyed his childhood sofa…_all_ because he wanted to see Bella sprawled out on his bed, spreading her scent over _his_ sheets.

His wolf was addicted to her _strawberries & champagne_ body mist.

"Jake? Did you _break_ the couch?" She blindly reached for the nearby lava lamp and turned it on.

The quiet hum of the A/C filled the room as she surveyed the damage, her half-lidded eyes landing on Jacob who was trying to extract himself from the ruined mattress.

His fluid movements reminded Bella of a predator; a sexy naughty wolf who had nowhere to sleep.

'Uh...I think so.' He scratched his bed hair, pulling out his pillow from under the wreckage.

"I _told_ you I didn't mind sleeping on the poor sofa, but you're too damn _stubborn_." She sighed.

'Are you nuts? I have a reputation to uphold, and letting you take the sofa would've hurt my street cred _big time_.'

"I see…" Bella bit her lip. "So, you basically offered me your bed so that your reputation remains untarnished."

'Exactly.' Jacob nodded, moving to stand next to his king-sized baby.

'Now scoot over.'

Bella shook her head, refusing to move an inch. "I'm not scooting anywhere, Black."

'Oh come on, Bells. I promise I'll _behave_...or not.' He smirked.

"Jake." She gave him a stern look, and in return, Jacob wiggled his puppy eyebrows and kneeled on the carpet.

'Please, munchkin. I have the early morning shift tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep.'

"Ugh…fine. Get in, but no funny business, ok?" She grumbled before scooting over to the left side of the bed.

Bella then proceeded to divide the mattress using the pillows she'd brought along with her. They were white and fluffy with tiny little unicorns printed on them.

'Fine. Go ahead. Build your _cock-blocking_ unicorn fortress.' He snickered.

"I'm a fan of boundaries, unlike you." She told him while rearranging said pillows.

'You're right.' Jacob grinned. 'I have no boundaries, in fact…' He crawled towards her. '_Boundarie_s are NOT allowed on my bed.'

His large hands stomped over her _fortress _as he dipped his head down and blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Bad dog!"

Bella tugged on his short hair, feeling the silky strands sliding through her fingers.

'You mean: _Yes, Jake..ungh…faster, baby!_' He imitated her feminine voice, making her blush like never before.

"Shut up." She swatted his arm and rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

'Bells.' He poked her in the ribs, but she ignored him as predicted.

'Jeez, honey. I was only teas-'

"Good night, _Jacob_." Bella cut him off and scurried to the edge of the mattress.

She heard him sigh in frustration before plopping down onto his own pillow.

.

.

.

'_So_, am I the only guy you fantasize about, or is there like, a monthly line-up of hot men waiting in the wings?'

Bella rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smack him upside the head.

"I'm not going to dignify _that_ with an answer."

'Why not?'

Jacob was having so much fun pushing Bella's buttons.

He simply wanted to keep her up _all_ night.

His wolf purred in satisfaction; senses on full alert in case she decided to hit him with a sharp object, or bolt out of the room.

"Because , it's none of your business. Jesus, Jake! If you want me to leave, then I will. There's no need for you to _push my buttons_." Bella hissed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She slid off the comfy mattress and was instantly assaulted by the cold air blasting from the A/C vent.

'Get your ass back here.' Jacob growled, his onyx eyes glowing in the dim light of his lava lamp.

"I'm not part of your pack, _alpha_, so don't bother using that tone with me." She shot back, searching the carpet for her slippers.

'Looking for this?' The tall, intimidating alpha waved her bunny slippers in the air.

"Hand them over." She demanded.

'Nope, you're not going anywhere. Not in this heat. I won't allow it.'

Bella scoffed and folded her arms in front of her chest.

She was super agitated yet turned on at the same time.

Jacob's constant teasing was the main reason she felt attracted to him.

He had a knack for challenging her and bringing out her feisty side.

_Maybe it was a wolf thing..._

"Jake. I swear I'm not in the mood for _sex_."

Her accidental word vomit made him burst out laughing.

_Thank God Billy was a heavy sleeper!_

"I meant…_this_! Oh don't you _dare_ laugh at me!" She chided him.

'You're so fucking adorable, Bells.' He walked up to the blushing girl in an attempt to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

'Awww…somebody is a little cranky.'

"Hmm…I wonder why?" She snatched her slippers from his warm hand.

The heat radiated off of him in waves, and she found herself craving his proximity in spite of all the _mega-teasing_ he'd inflicted on her.

'_This_' Jacob gestured between the two of them 'is my definition of foreplay.'

It was Bella's turn to laugh, only her laughter was laced with sexual tension, courtesy of the whole situation.

"Gosh, is that your seduction technique? Because let me tell you, it _sucks_…no pun intended."

The playful gleam in Jacob's eyes faded all of a sudden and Bella pursed her lips and waited for him to go _alpha_ on her ass but he didn't.

Instead, he carried her in his arms then tossed her onto the unmade bed.

'_Really?_ Then why is your skin flushed with arousal? Huh, Bells?'

She swallowed thickly and watched him circle the bed like a hungry lion.

'Why is your heart racing?'

"I-I…umm…"

His ego shot through the roof when she got all flustered and speechless to the point of no return.

'See, I know you better than anyone else, honey, and right now…you're one heartbeat away from jumping my bones.'

Her chocolate orbs widened briefly before she disappeared beneath the blue comforter, making sure to hide her flaming cheeks as well.

Jacob chuckled and decided to _finally_ call it a night so they could both get some sleep.

'Goodnight, munchkin.'

"_Screw you_." Bella muttered under her breath.

.

.

'I heard that!'


	4. Black Looks Good on You

**A/N: Thanks for your amazing reviews. Keep them coming! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**********Rated M for language.**

* * *

'I'm so jealous of you, Swan. Not only did you spend the night in Jacob's room, but you also _slept_ in his bed…HIS bed!'

'Sleeping with that smart ass is overrated.' Leah remarked, tossing a bottle of water to a bikini-clad Bella.

"Please tell me you didn't…"

'Oh hell no! Jake's not my type anyway.' The tall, russet skinned beauty cringed at the thought of fornicating with her alpha.

Bella sighed in relief and resumed rubbing sunscreen onto her skin.

She tried not to think about Jacob and his endless supply of women.

'How can he not be your type? He is _everybody's_ type.' Marina argued.

She was Bella's quirky friend who also happened to have a huge crush on Jacob even though she _already_ had a boyfriend.

"Leah here is into hot, Australian men." B grinned.

'Australian?' Marina tied her copper blonde hair into a ponytail, giving Leah a look that screamed _are you crazy?_

'Why? What's wrong with Paul, Embry and Jacob?'

"Nothing. It's a matter of taste, M."

'What she said.' Leah nodded, jerking her thumb towards Bella.

'You confuse me, Miss Clearwater.'

'And you need to shut your trap because if I hear you say Black's name one more time…I swear I'll dump your ass in the deep end of the fuckin ocean!'

"Leah!"

'She needs to get laid.' Marina whispered in Bella's ear, her hazel eyes locked on the female shape shifter.

'I'm sitting right here!'

"Jesus, Leah. I haven't seen you this agitated since the night Seth crashed your car."

'I have my reasons.'

Bella and Leah exchanged glances while Marina rummaged through her beach bag for her iPod.

"Umm…I'm going to go dip my toes in the water."

'I'll come with you.'

Marina chose to stay behind and listen to some music, giving Leah the chance to talk to Bella in private.

'I didn't mean to snap at your friend.' She apologized, _Clearwater style._

"It's ok. M likes you…for some _weird _reason."

Leah snorted in response, her long legs flirting with the edge of the water. 'No shit.'

"So, tell me, why are you in a foul mood? Is it the heat?"

'Nope.'

"Spill the beans, Clearwater." Bella playfully nudged the irritated she- wolf.

'Jake wants to fuck you…there...I said it!' She blurted out, digging her feet into the wet sand.

'You're in his head twenty-four seven. He keeps picturing you rolling in his sheets and acting like a slutty porn star. It's _utterly_ disgusting.'

"Are you sure it's me? Maybe it's another girl who holds a resemblance to my…"

'Oh it's you alright. He's got your body memorized to a tee.' Leah interjected.

Bella jumped back as an incoming wave threatened to splash her dry torso.

She was too afraid to ask Leah about whether or not the wolf pack had seen her naked.

"But…we're friends. I mean, he only injects sex into our conversation whenever he's teasing me."

'How the fuck did I miss this?' Leah slapped a hand on her caramel thigh.

"Miss what?"

'Duh, Swan, the teasing, what else? It got much worse after he phased, didn't it?'

"Umm...I guess so."

The taller girl looped an arm around Bella's pale shoulders as they walked along the crowded beach. 'Our smart-ass alpha is _horny_ for you, B!'

"No. _No_ way."

'Fine.' She shrugged. 'If you don't believe me, then go ask the boys. They watched the _sheet porn_ unfold in Jake's mind before he kicked us out. It was the highlight of the week.'

Bella blushed, trying to wrap her head around this shocking revelation.

"Why would he want to...umm...get in my pants when there's like, a hundred women at his beck and call?"

'Mmm...let's see. First of all, you're kinda unattainable and that makes you _so_ damn irresistible.'

"Irresistible, huh? I like where you're going with this."

Leah chuckled and sidestepped a bunch of kids who were busy building a sandcastle.

'Me too…and second of all, Jake has been surprisingly celibate for the past month or so.' She revealed.

"_Jacob?_ Are you serious?"

'Yep. I'm telling you, he's horny as fuck.'

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

'Say you'll help me ruffle his cocky feathers.' Leah requested with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'We'd make one hell of a team, Swan.'

"Sounds tempting." Bella grinned.

'Is that a _yes?_'

* * *

_**Two days later**_

**~Oops…I left my curtains open~**

'Shake it, Swan!'

'Yeah, shake that ass, B!' Leah clapped, making sure to raise her voice for Jacob to hear.

They were gathered in Bella's bedroom for an epic slumber party, with the hostess dressed in a sexy black, lingerie dress courtesy of La Perla.

"Is he looking?" She mouthed to Leah.

'Hell yeah.' The PJ-clad shape shifter nodded in return.

Jacob was trying to sneak a peek at his neighbor who was currently dancing on her bed while facing away from the window.

Her hips swayed to the rhythm of the song _Twilight,_ causing Embry to crash into Jacob's desk in an attempt to get a closer look at the girls.

Leah laughed and flipped them both the bird as she crossed the length of Bella's room.

'Ice-cream anyone?' Kim asked from the doorway.

"Yes please."

'With whipped cream on top!' Marina yelled before joining her friend on the queen size bed.

'Yeah. What she said…and don't forget the popcorn.'

Kim rolled her eyes at Leah before leaving the room.

'Jared's girlfriend is such a sweetheart.'

"She's the best." Bella settled on the mattress once the song was over, and Leah handed her a glass of wine, fully aware that Jacob was eavesdropping on their little get-together.

'Speaking of girlfriends, I heard from a bird that you're going out on a date with Damon Clark.'

"You heard right." Bella grinned, taking a sip of her drink.

'Oooh, he's _effin_ hot!' Marina clunked glasses with her friend.

"He is, isn't he? And he's going to be here all summer."

'Hmmm…is that the cute guy we ran into last month? You know, the one with the killer dimples?' Leah winked at both girls.

"Yep. That's him."

'Way to go, B!'

"Thanks."

Kim reappeared five minutes later with a bucket of chocolate-chip ice cream but she had to forego the popcorn since Bella didn't own a microwave.

"Shoot. I totally forgot about the microwave. Sorry, Li-lo."

Leah leaned forward until she was nose-to-nose with the shorter girl.

'You promised me popcorn, Swan.'

'I have an idea.' Marina raised her hand and suggested that they heat up the popcorn in Jacob's microwave.

'See? Problem solved, now get your ass to Black's kitchen.'

"Pfft…You're such a diva!" Bella huffed as she reached for her night-robe.

'Oh no you don't.' Leah snatched the red garment from her hand, preventing her from wearing it. 'I _want_ Jake to see you in this sexy LBD.'

"But…"

'No _buts_! We had a deal, remember?'

* * *

'Hey, sexy lady. What can I do for you tonight?'

Bella raised the popcorn bag to his freshly shaven face then darted past him into the kitchen.

'_Black_ looks good on you.' He remarked in a suggestive tone.

His innuendo didn't go unnoticed but Bella chose to ignore it as she placed the popcorn inside the silver microwave.

"I'm fully capable of letting myself out so you can go back to whatever it is you were doing."

'Nah. I'm good.' Jacob leaned against the door-frame, drumming his long fingers on the intricately carved wood. 'In fact, I'm admiring your _underwear upgrade_…glittery unicorns are _so_ last year.'

Bella bit her lip, trying to think of a clever comeback. She had to win this round or Leah was going to kill her.

"Then come take a closer look, I insist!" She waved him over.

'Uh…ok.' He swallowed thickly before taking a hesitant step forward.

'Oh and by the way, where've you been these past few days?'

"Why? Did you miss me?"

'My bed misses you.' He smoothly replied.

"Is that so?"

'Yep.' He popped the P, moving to stand directly in front of her tiny frame.

She self-consciously tugged on the hem of her dress, not knowing what to say next.

~_Jake wants to fuck you_!~ Leah's words rang in her ears, making her blush.

'So, how's the slumber party going?'

"It's missing the caramel popcorn. That's why I'm here; to satisfy Leah's needs." Bella blurted out.

'Leah's needs, huh?' He smirked. 'How about me? I have needs too, Bells, and right now, I need you on my...'

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

The microwave interrupted the flow of their conversation and Bella's face flushed even harder when her mind started filling in the blanks.

_He needs you on his bed._

_He needs you on that other word that rhymes with __clock_.

_NO. Bad Bella…Bad!_

She reached for the microwave handle, brushing up against Jacob on purpose.

"Sorry, Jake. I can only _satisfy_ one person at a time." She whispered.

Jacob's Adam's apple bobbed up and down in response, his blood rushing south, effectively draining his smart-ass brain from its abundant supply of witty remarks.

"See you later!" Bella grabbed the popcorn then kissed his cheek at the last minute (because he looked so damn adorable when speechless).

* * *

**A/N: Go Bella! :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. How to Lose a Guy in One Date

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**********Rated M for language.**

* * *

**~ Love Advice from DJ Paul~**

'Here's a hundred bucks for the radio sweeper you recorded, now go get me a cappuccino.'

"I'm not your assistant, Paul." Bella snatched the money from his russet hand. "And please wipe that smirk off your face."

The handsome shape-shifter adjusted his headphones then browsed through his playlist for a particular song.

'Allow me to dedicate this track to you…'

.

.

**~Oh dear, what can I do? Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue~**

"Jesus."

**~She thinks of him and so she dresses in black~**

"Paul! I'm not in the mood." Bella huffed as the _DJ by day, werewolf by night_ clicked on another track.

**~Push me, and then just touch me till I can get my satisfaction~**

"Turn it off."

**~Satisfaction~**

'Hahaaaaaaaa.' Paul chuckled as she tried to grab hold of the mouse.

**~Satisfaction~**

"You're gonna be in so much trouble, Lahote. Just wait until I tell Rachel!"

The music suddenly stopped at the mention of Paul's fiancé and Bella mentally high-fived herself for playing the _Rachel card_.

'_Blackmailing_ me, Swan?'

"You got a problem with that?" she cocked an eyebrow as she moved to sit across from him on the swivel chair.

'Nope. No problem at all, except for one tiny little thing known as sexual frustration.'

"_Ugh_...and you're telling me this why?"

'_Why?_ She's asking me why.' Paul muttered in disbelief, smoothing a hand over his fresh buzz cut.

"Look, if this about Jake, then save your breath. I'm not going to sleep with your precious alpha just because you're all horny or whatever."

'Ouch.' He feigned a hurt expression and Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes at the silly wolf.

'Did you really think I'd ask you to whore yourself out to Jake? You know me better than that, _sweetkins_.'

"Oh we both know that this is _exactly_ what you had in mind." She maintained eye contact with him, making sure to use Jacob's _power gaze_.

'I see our alpha has been rubbing off on you.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I'm the only grownup in this freakin' radio station!" Bella frowned, folding her arms in front of her chest.

'Correction…the only _uptigh_t, slightly constipated grownup in the radio station.' Paul remarked.

"_Constipated_, seriously?"

'Uh-huh.' He replied while unwrapping his ridiculously long baguette sandwich. 'Now go get me a soda.'

"I'm not getting you anything."

'Then don't go out on your date tonight.' Paul sputtered in between mouthfuls of tuna.

"Ok, first of all, don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Bella chided him, _Rachel Black style_.

The guy had no table manners whatsoever; especially during lunch break.

"And second of all, stay out of my _business_." She warned.

'Too late for that, sweetkins.' He wiped his chin with a napkin. 'You're a wolf girl now.'

"Says who?"

'Oh for fuck's sake…remember Jacob's wolf? The one you treated like a poodle the other night?'

"Yes, what about _him?_"

'Uh...he kinda wants you to be his pet Barbie.'

Bella giggled at Paul's choice of words, imagining Jacob playing with a Barbie doll.

_Now that's pure, unadulterated comedy._

"I'm not a chew-toy, Lahote."

'I did not say that.' He countered. 'All I'm saying is you should reconsider your date with that Damon dude.'

"Oh my God! Did Jake put you up to this?"

Paul shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wanting to finish his sandwich in peace.

'_What?_ Nooo. I'm not his puppet either, Bella.'

"Then stop poking your nose in my love life!"

'Tell that to your alpha.'

"Jesus. I don't belong to Jake, ok?"

'His wolf thinks otherwise.' He said before stuffing the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

"Here we go again." Bella sighed.

'Look, Swan. I'm not suggesting he imprinted on you, at least not yet.'

"I-i-imprinted?" She stuttered, almost falling from her chair.

'Yep. See, imprinting is like instant coffee; it's quick and easy.'

"That's not what Jake thinks." Bella argued.

'That's because _Jacob_ is alpha and imprinting works differently for him.'

"OH."

'Yeah. Think of it as an elaborate meal that takes _ages_ to prepare. A _meal_ that requires certain ingredients and a _lot_ of effort.'

"Wow, you're really good with food similes, Mr. DJ."

Paul fished out a second sandwich from his desk drawer with a hungry look in his eyes.

_'_Life is a box of chocolates, Swan, so you'd better grab it by the tail before it _bites_ you in the ass.'

* * *

**~How to Spot an Overprotective/Jealous Wolf~**

Bella carefully zipped up her turquoise dress before sitting in front of her dressing table to put on her make-up.

She felt both nervous and excited about her date with Damon.

He was supposed to pick her up in an hour, so she had enough time to get ready, unless Jacob showed up, which he did.

'Knock, Knock!'

"Come in."

Jacob waltzed into her bedroom like he owned it, then he sat at the edge of her canopy bed in full sight of her oval mirror.

'I uh...brought you a lil' something for your date tonight.'

Bella almost poked her left eye with the mascara brush when he suddenly tossed a can of pepper spray in her lap.

"My dad is a cop, _Jake_, so I already have a lifetime supply of mace, thank you very much."

'How about this?' He waved a tiny pink taser in the mirror, much to her amusement.

"I don't do tasers."

'Hmmm…how about hot, well-endowed shape-shifters? They're a hundred percent doable.' He smirked.

"Nice try, Black, but I'm not interested."

'Liar.' Jacob snorted, moving to stand directly behind her.

"Shut up and let me finish putting on my make-up." Bella shot him a glare while uncapping her lip-gloss.

He was really starting to get on her nerves.

'You don't need it.' He traced the curve of her neck with his index finger, making her shudder. 'I personally prefer you _sans_ dress _and_ make-up.'

"Jacob!"

The blushing brunette dug her fingernails into his hand, effectively scratching his russet skin.

'Oooh, the kitten has claws. I like it.' He grinned, examining the angry red marks that were already healing.

"Alright. That's it. Get out!"

'Jeez, Bells. What's with the hostility?'

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and decided to ignore him for a few minutes.

In the meantime, she concentrated on applying the finishing touches to her make-up and spraying her favorite perfume on her wrists.

She _almost_ forgot that _Dennis the Menace_ was there, sniffing her sheets like a crack addict.

.

.

.

'So, when is _whats-his-face_ picking you up?'

"His name is _Damon_, and he'll be here at eight. Sharp."

'Bells…if he tries anything, and I mean _anything_, call me, ok?'

"Yes, daddy." Bella rolled her eyes while strapping on her golden sandals.

'Mmm...Kinky.'

"Ugh…you're _incorrigible_."

'Pleaaase don't flaunt your fancy vocab in my face, Swan.'

"Would you rather I _flaunt_ something else? Huh?" She rose to her feet, holding the can of pepper spray to his mischievous eyes.

'Actually.' Jacob leaned forward and snatched the can from her hand. 'Yes, I do…' He chucked it over his shoulder. 'But not here.'

Bella swallowed thickly as he stepped closer to her shorter frame.

'I need you to flaunt your sexy little body in my bed...on _my_ sheets. So when you're out tonight, eating _fancy_ pasta with your _fancy-ass_ date, I want you to think about this…' He gestured towards himself, and she couldn't help but stare at his crotch.

_Bad…Bad Bella!_

'_This_ is what you'll be missing out on, babe...'_  
_

"Got to hell, Black." She feigned disinterest, feeling hot and flustered on the inside.

'With pleasure, Bells…with _pleasure_.' He enunciated each word using his bedroom voice.

Her cool exterior was beginning to crumble like a cookie so she turned around and waited for him to leave.

'Enjoy your date.'

.

.

"I will."

* * *

Damon showed up on time and drove her to Snowflake, one of the best restaurants in town.

It had a winter theme all year long with crystal snowflakes dangling from the mirror ceilings and ice blue walls that resembled winter glaciers.

The ambiance was perfect and so was Damon Clark.

He was approximately six feet tall with nice, toned muscles that were slightly visible under his long sleeved shirt. His green eyes twinkled beneath the sparkly chandeliers as he sat across from Bella, looking like the younger version of True Blood's _Alexander Skarsgård._

He was such a pretty boy who also happened to be the youngest pilot at the commercial airline he worked for.

He flirted with Bella all night, complimenting her on her lovely dress, asking her questions about her life, including her summer internship at Radio One.

He was quite the charmer whose pocket was full of adventures and tales from his many travels.

Bella genuinely enjoyed his company but there was absolutely zero chemistry between the two of them.

She was beyond horrified when she caught herself comparing him to Jacob over dessert.

_Damon's eyes are nice, but they don't burn or dilate to black like Jake's eyes. Even his voice is normal, free from that sexy, shiver-inducing huskiness that is Jacob's voice._

_**Two hours and a million comparisons later…**_

"Umm...thanks for everything."

'You're most welcome.' Damon smiled his megawatt smile as he pulled up in Bella's driveway.

His green eyes darted to her lips, clearly wanting to kiss her.

_Uh-oh_

'I had a wonderful time with you, Isabella.'

"Me too."

He leaned across the center console, cupping her face in his large hand. 'I'd like to see you again.'

Bella didn't get the chance to reply since Damon's Jaguar started rocking sideways and a russet wolf suddenly landed on the hood, freaking the hell out of her date.

'Holy shit!'

The wolf's eyes glowed in the dark as he hopped off the dented hood and trotted to the passenger door.

"It's okay! That's my ummm…my pet wolf!" She exclaimed, trying not to panic.

'Pet? You call that a _pet?_' The blonde pilot gave her a look that screamed _crazy!_

"Y-yes. I'm so sorry…just…uh…"

'He damaged my baby!'

Bella glared at Jacob and he rolled his big black eyes in response as if to say: _what a pussy._

"Cocky bastard." She muttered as she exited the car.

'Excuse me?' Damon frowned, thinking she was insulting him and not the jumbo wolf who was currently tugging on the hem of her dress.

"I meant him! Not you…"

The handsome pilot shook his head in disbelief and took off without saying goodnight.

Jacob chuckled like a hyena, and so did his pack brothers who watched the whole thing unfold through his mind.

"Get away from me, you stupid, arrogant, MUTT!" Bella screeched.

She was so mad at him for ruining her night.

"You're so fixing his car!" She wagged a finger at the amused wolf.

.

.

.

"Free of charge!"


	6. 50 Shades of Blushing

******A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. I will reply as soon as I can.**  


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**********Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

"Where's Jake?"

'He's out back, jerking off to some book.'

Bella made a gagging noise and sidestepped Quil, who was hell bent on hugging her with his greasy arms.

"Eeeew…don't touch me."

'Hands off, Ateara!' Embry interjected, smacking his friend upside the head.

"Embry, you're a lifesaver." Bella greeted him with a kiss.

'Anything for you, Bella.' The blushing shape-shifter smiled as he led Bella past the row of cars within the spacious garage.

'You owe me a hug, Swan!' Quil called after them.

"In your dreams, Ateara!"

'Don't listen to that idiot. Jake's been working on your _runaway_ date's car all afternoon.'

"He'd better be." Bella straightened her posture as she passed by Collin and Brady who were both busy upgrading the interior of a red Mini Cooper.

'What he did last night was inexcusable.'

"Tell me about it." She sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

'It's the green eyed monster, Bella.' Embry filled her in, hoping his alpha wasn't listening in on their conversation. 'He's jealous, plain and simple.'

"_Jealous?_ Why would he be jealous?"

'It's not my place to say.' He whispered.

"I get it." Bella nodded. "Bros before hoes, Call. It's ok. I understand." She patted his arm as they rounded the corner to Jacob's workspace.

Damon's Jaguar was sparkling under the neon lights, its hood dent-free and freshly waxed, much to Bella's delight.

'Hey, Black! Bella's here to see you.'

'Send her in!'

.

.

.

"Oh my God, are you reading _50 shades of Grey_?"

Jacob glanced up from the erotic novel long enough to give Bella a sexy nod.

'Yep. I found it under the passenger seat of Angela's Mini Cooper.'

"I'm _so_ posting this on Facebook." Bella giggled, rummaging through her bag in search of her camera.

'Wait…' Jacob slouched further in his chair, holding the book to his naked chest.

Bella swallowed thickly and edged closer to the sizzling hot alpha.

'How do you want me?' He drawled.

"Umm...never mind. I'm not here to inflate your ego."

'You already did, babe.' He winked in return, cupping his impressive bulge.

"Jake. Don't start."

'Fine. I won't.' He smirked, rolling his chair towards the unsuspecting brunette and swiftly scooping her onto his lap.

She squealed in surprise when he looped his sun-kissed arms around her and shifted her body sideways, perpendicular to his own legs.

"What are you doing?" Bella tightened her grip on his shoulders.

His skin was smooth and ridiculously hot beneath her fingertips.

'I'm whisking you away to my office.' He grinned.

"No. I can't stay. I promised Leah I'd stop by after work."

'You've spent enough time with Leah this month. It's my turn to monopolize you.' Jacob growled, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

His onyx eyes were dark and possessive but Bella was far from intimidated. In fact, her body was enjoying the warmth provided by his above average temperature.

"Jake. You scared off my date. This alone should send you straight to Monopoly jail."

'Haha. You're hilarious, Swan. Much like this book right here.' Jacob snickered.

"I heard it's full of BDSM sex." She leafed through the pages, trying to sound cool and nonchalant.

'You know what that means, right?'

Bella shot him a dirty look before tossing the book on his cluttered desk. "Of course I do. I don't live under a rock."

'So you're familiar with bondage and spanking….'

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood but she thought he was hinting at something else entirely.

"Oh my God. You're not a _Dom, _are you?"

'What? _no_…that's not what I…_Jesus_, Bells. What makes you think I'm into this stuff?'

"Because you're an alpha male. Dominance is in your genes." She replied.

'Nah. I'm not the dominant type, bedroom-wise.' He disclosed.

Bella shifted uncomfortably on his lap, so he decided to change the subject for her sake.

'Uh…there's a bonfire tonight, by the way.'

"Really?"

'Yeah. You should come.'

.

.

.

"Do you want me to come?"

'Oh I'll make you _come_.' He whispered suggestively in her ear.

Bella gasped when she felt his left hand traveling up her inner thigh.

He was testing boundaries as usual, and she was more than ready to kick him in the shin for being so damn seductive.

'I'll make you come _so_ hard; you'll be screaming my name and begging me to…'

A sharp knock on the door brought them out of their bubble.

'Mr. Black?'

Bella craned her neck to get a better look and almost fell off Jacob's lap when she saw Damon standing there, instead of say, Quil or Embry!

Damon's green eyes widened in recognition the moment he saw her face.

'_Isabella?_'

"Damon. Hi!"

Flustered, she quickly slid off Jacob's comfy lap and smoothed down her denim skirt.

'I'm here for my car.' Damon avoided eye-contact with Bella as the intimidating shape-shifter rose from his chair.

His lips were curved into a smug smirk as he led the blonde pilot to his Jaguar, listening to Bella huff and puff inside his office.

'Your X-type was a joy to work on. Its engine is simply exquisite.'

'Thanks. It certainly is a beauty. I almost had a heart attack when Isabella's wolf landed on the hood.'

'I can only imagine.'

The boys shook hands and Damon insisted on writing Jacob a cheque.

'No. No way. It's on the house.'

'Absolutely not.' Damon stubbornly shook his head. 'Name your price, Jacob.'

'This one's on me, man. Here, take the keys.'

'At least let me pay you for the wax job.'

"You're not paying him a dime, Damon, and that's final." Bella's firm tone made Jacob growl in response.

His wolf was acting up, his need for Bella overshadowing everything else.

'Okay. I concede, but I do have a question for the both of you.'

"Sure. What is it?"

'Are you two dating?' Damon asked without seeming too jealous.

"No!"

'Yes.'

Bella and Jacob answered at the exact same time.

'Excuse me?'

The puzzled pilot frowned at the taller shape-shifter who had the audacity to snake an arm around Bella's waist.

She shot him an exasperated look but remained as calm as possible.

"We're NOT dating."

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. We've known each other for a _long_ time though. Right, Bells?'

He brought her closer to his side, and she smiled politely while digging her nails into his hand.

"Yes. It feels like _forever_." She said through gritted teeth.

Damon still looked unconvinced but he nodded anyway.

'So you're not romantically involved.'

"What? _Noooo_. We've never…" Bella shook her head, and Jacob started laughing as if this was all just a joke to him.

'Yeah, we haven't crossed that line. _Yet_.' His voice grew serious all of a sudden, conveying a direct message to Damon who was clearly interested in Bella.

"We're friends. _Period_."

'And neighbors.' He added.

"Yes, but that's it." B insisted.

'You're both neighbors?'

'Yep.'

'And you don't mind having her _untamed_ wolf in the backyard?' Damon cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

'Nope. Bella's wolf happens to like me.' Jacob cockily replied.

'He must've sensed that I'm not an animal person.'

"Really? You don't like dogs?"

'No.'

"Cats?"

'Sorry to disappoint you, Isabella, but I'm not a big fan of pets.'

"Oh."

Jacob's smirk got wider as he delivered the best line in the history of sexual innuendos.

'That's too bad, man, because Bella has the sweetest little _kitty_…'

The blushing brunette dug her nails deeper into the palm of his hand, begging him to shut up.

'Really? And the wolf isn't tempted to eat her?' Damon chuckled.

'Oh trust me, he is.'

'You'd better put your wolf on a leash, Isabella.'

"Oh I will." She glared daggers at Jacob, resisting the urge to kick him in the groin.

Damon's BlackBerry saved the day with an incoming call, granting Bella the chance to pull Jake aside for a lecture on wolf etiquette.

"_Behave_." She hissed.

'Or what? You'll _chain_ me to your bed?' He whispered, leaning forward to look her straight in the eye. 'Cause I'd like to see you try, Swan.'

'Jacob, Isabella?' Damon interrupted their epic stare-down to announce that he was leaving.

'Thanks again for fixing my car.' He shook Jacob's hand.

'Anytime, man. Here's my business card in case you needed more work done in the future.'

Damon smiled politely and promised to call Bella once he returns from his scheduled trip to Paris.

.

.

.

'Paris huh?'

"Yeah, he's a pilot."

'Well, you know what they say about pilots, Bells.' Jacob switched off the lights to his office then locked the door with his keys.

"What?"

'That they're international playboys. He's probably got a bunch of foreign girlfriends who like to dress up as sexy stewardesses for their captain.'

"_Wow_…look who's talking." Bella scoffed.

'I'm not a player, Bells.' He countered while putting on his white shirt.

"That's the first thing people say when they're in denial."

'Jesus, I'm not in denial, ok?'

"Whatever." She sighed. "I'm done hanging out with you…seriously. All you do is tease me in front of my dates."

'But...'

"I said I'm _done_! Here, talk to the hand, Jake." Bella raised her right hand to his offended face.

'Fine, but you're still going to the bonfire.'

.

.

.

'Bells?'

.

.

"Talk to the hand!"

* * *

**A/N: The bonfire is next! :)**


	7. God's Gift to Women

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**********Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

**Denial: Bella Swan Edition**

"What are you guys watching?"

'Teen Wolf.'

"Seriously?"

Bella sat on the arm of the couch and stuck her hand inside Seth's giant bag of Doritos.

'Yup. Allison is _so_ hot.'

"Who's Allison?"

'Scott's Girlfriend.' Seth replied, his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Who's Scott?"

'Sshhhhhhhhhh…we'll fill you in later.' Quil shushed her.

Bella popped the potatoe chip into her mouth, and the loud crunching sound made all three wolves turn their heads in her direction.

"_What?_"

'That was the loudest _crunch_ in the history of crunching.'

"Why? Do you have surround sound attached to your delicate wolf ears?" Bella snorted, helping herself to another chip.

'Go get your own _Doritos_.' Seth protested, hugging the bag closer to his chest.

"Sharing is caring, Clearwater. Now hand me the bag…"

'No.'

"Come on, just gimme the damn bag…"

Quil suddenly snatched the orange bag from Seth's hand and tossed it to Jared who was standing in the doorway.

'Thank you very much.' He saluted Quil before disappearing down the hall.

"Traitor!" Bella reached across the couch to smack Quil on the arm.

'That was the only snack left in the house.' Seth pouted.

"Ooops…"

'And I'm super hungry…' He added.

"Jesus…I'll go fix you a sandwich." Bella rolled her eyes and rose to her feet.

She felt incredibly at home in the Clearwater's kitchen, fixing herself a grilled cheese sandwich and making three more for Seth.

Once Teen Wolf was over, she hitched a ride with the boys to the beach, texting Leah along the way.

'So Bella, how's your kitty?' Quil snickered from behind the steering wheel.

Seth shot him a warning look but he ignored it.

"Shut it, Quil. I'm not in the mood."

'Bummer.' He sighed. 'How come you let Jake get away with teasing you? Huh?'

"Because…" Bella's voice trailed off.

She had no idea why exactly.

'Wait a second! I know why.' Quil exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Really?"

'Yep.' He nodded. 'You like him...'

"DUH. Of course I do. We're _friends_."

'Bella, you and Jake are faaaaaaaar from friends.'

Seth nodded in agreement, earning himself a smack on the arm from Bella who was sitting in the tiny back seat of Quil's Honda.

"If you say that one more time, I will _ban_ you from my kitchen, Ateara. I mean it."

'Oooh, _burn_.'

"You too Seth." She pinched the young wolf's cheek. "Promise me!"

'Okay, okay! I pinky promise.' He whined.

.

.

.

* * *

There was a large crowd at the bonfire that night with members of the wolf pack engaged in a cook-off of sorts.

Paul was forcing people to try his latest sandwich, which was also known as The _Paulwich_. It was a combination of barbecued meat, pepperoni, sliced cheddar cheese and two layers of smoked salmon topped with marshmallows.

Jared was serving Mexican burritos stuffed with beans and ground meat to a herd of hungry teenagers, including Brady and Collin.

There was plenty of food for everybody since Embry was also grilling fish by the fire.

Bella laughed in amusement when they asked her to judge their cooking based on flavor, texture and presentation.

Leah stepped in at the last minute and told them to go _judge _themselves. She then took Bella by the arm and led her to a quiet corner where they were able to eat their food in peace.

'Jared's burritos are the best, hands down.'

"They are, and Embry's grilled fish tastes _awesome_."

'Yeah, but it's nothing compared to mom's fish fry.'

Bella was just about to say how great Sue's cooking was when she felt a pair of dark, penetrating eyes burning holes into her back.

She slowly turned around to find Jacob standing there with a tall, skinny brunette on his arm.

"Who's that?"

'How should I know? It's probably his _slut of the week_.' Leah snorted.

The girl was busy feeling up Jacob's right bicep, giving him the chance to aim a glare at Bella.

She frowned in response but her eyes betrayed her. They zeroed in on his tight muscle shirt that had the words _Sexy Beast_ printed on it.

'Sexy beast my ass.'

"Right? I don't know why he thinks he's God's gift to women."

.

.

.

* * *

**An Accident Waiting to Happen**

The glare-fest continued throughout the entire night and Bella stuck to her –_talk to the hand_- rule and avoided Jacob at all costs.

She hung out with Seth and the boys, listening to Quil's dirty jokes and Paul's sandwich ideas.

Leah handed her a beer while she was shooting daggers at Jake.

He was playing host to a bunch of older girls who were giggling and acting like groupies.

'Bella?'

"Yes?"

'What's the deal with you and my brother?' Rachel asked the frowning girl.

"He's...umm…he's annoying! And…did you see that? He keeps on glaring in my direction." Bella complained.

'He's an immature brat, just ignore him, ok?'

"Easy for you to say." Bella muttered before getting up.

She tossed her can in the trash and decided to go for a walk down the beach.

'Be careful!'

"I will."

'Don't trip over your own feet, Sweetkins!' Paul called out after her.

Bella ignored him and took a deep calming breath.

She needed to clear her head so she ventured away from the bonfire.

Seeing Jacob in the company of so many girls made her feel both antsy and agitated. She used to be cool about the whole thing, but now she found it hard to picture him with another woman.

The thought of him having sex with a random stranger was _revolting_.

"Get it together, Bella."

.

.

'Get what _together?_'

Jacob's husky voice caused Bella to spin around so quickly, she ended up tripping on a protruding rock and falling backwards.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?" She screeched in pain.

Her leg was bleeding, thanks to another rock that somehow managed to scratch her inner thigh.

'Jesus, Bells. I've been following you from a distance.'

"I didn't see you! Wanna know why? Because you're a _creepster_."

He chuckled in amusement and crouched in front of her in order to examine her leg. 'You'll be fine but we need to disinfect the wound.'

"Oh you've done enough." Bella hiked down her skirt in embarrassment. "I'll do it myself."

'You are one _stubborn_ Swan.' Jacob's eyes glowed in the dark.

"And you're an accident waiting to happen, Black." She retorted.

'Haha. Very funny.' He snorted, hooking an arm under her legs.

"Jake. I can walk, you know."

'I know.' He grinned. 'but I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress.'

* * *

**Harry Clearwater's house**

"Ouch!"

'Hold still. I need to clean the scratch behind your knee.'

"This is all your fault." Bella tugged on his short hair but he barely felt it. "You should wear a bell around your neck from now on."

Jacob growled in response. His wolf hated seeing the injuries on Bella's alabaster skin. He hated watching her laugh at Seth's jokes and complimenting Embry on his grilled salmon.

"Jake?" Bella shook his shoulders. "Your attention span is getting shorter by the second."

'It's a wolf thing.' He muttered, stroking her inner thigh with his thumb.

The burn from the alcohol faded all of a sudden and Bella's injury felt a whole lot better.

"Keep stroking."

'Where? Here?' He smirked.

"Yes." She nodded. "It feels…better when you do that."

Jacob swallowed thickly as his hand traveled the length of Bella's creamy thigh.

'Bells…'

"Mmmm?"

'Do you like it when I touch you?'

"Why are you asking?"

Jacob's nostrils flared and he tightened his grip on her thighs, sliding her body across the sink in one smooth move.

'I can smell you…' He groaned into her neck.

Bella gasped in realization, her cheeks burning like fire. She tried squeezing her thighs together but he was wedged right between them.

'Your scent…it's…._fuck_.' He kissed her neck, mouth sucking on the sensitive skin below her ear.

She stifled a moan and moved her hands to his muscular chest.

"It's what?" She panted, running her nails down his torso.

His shoulders stiffened, but not from her words.

Seth was on his way to the bathroom so Jacob quickly deposited Bella on the closed toilet lid and pretended to wash his hands.

'Jake, Bella! Are you guys done? We need you back at the bonfire.'

'We're _coming_…' Jacob grunted.

He glanced at the flushed brunette, and cursed himself for acting like a horny bastard.

"W-hat…_what_ was that?" Bella stuttered before darting to her feet.

She was beyond turned on, yet confused and agitated at the same time.

"You left a mark on my neck!" She pushed past him to examine the big-ass hickey in the mirror.

'I'm sorry…' Jacob apologized on behalf of his possessive wolf.

"Shit. Thanks a lot, Jake." Bella stormed out of the bathroom and straight into Leah's bedroom in search for a concealer.

.

.

In the meantime, Seth tiptoed out of his own bedroom and headed straight to the beach.

His sister was right.

Jake and Bella were head over heels for each other.

They just didn't know it. Yet.

* * *

**Later that night**

'I'm not driving you home, Swan.'

"_Pleaaase_ Leah…I don't want to be alone with Jake. Not after what happened in the bathroom."

'Christ.' Leah sighed. 'Get over it, Bella. _Seriously_…'

"But…he _kissed_ me." She whispered.

'JACOB! Bella wants to go home.' Leah exclaimed, tossing an empty can of soda in his direction.

The Alpha surprised everyone by dropping his arm-candy like a hot potato and saying goodbye to her.

'Did he just…' Quil's jaw dropped in shock at the sight of Jacob fishing out his car keys. He really was going to drive Bella home.

'Come on, let's go.'

Leah pushed Bella off the beanbag, forcing her to grab on to Jacob's outstretched hand.

"_Bitch_."

.

.

.

'I heard that!'

* * *

Jacob was an excellent driver.

It was hard not to stare at him while he drove his powerful Mustang.

Of course, Bella was no exception, so she found herself ogling his handsome profile and thinking about his lips and how good it felt to have his hot fingers on her thighs.

'Bells, talk to me.'

"I've got nothing to say."

'Yes you do.' Jacob insisted.

He was tired of skirting around the obvious attraction she felt towards him. He wanted her to admit it, preferably on national radio.

"Ok. I think _you_ need to lay off the teasing and the glaring. It's immature and annoying."

'You think I'm _immature_?'

"Yes." She nodded. "Your t-shirt is proof enough."

Jacob parked his car in the driveway and killed the engine.

'So you don't think I'm a sexy beast? Huh?'

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no…" She slid out of the passenger seat. "I don't find you sexy. You're like, the opposite of _sexy_."

'Liar.' He slammed his door shut and followed her to the house.

She ignored him and proceeded to unlock the front door.

'You were jealous tonight, weren't you?' He trapped her against the door, leaning forward to look her straight in the eye. 'You wanted to be on my arm instead of Sandy.'

"_Oh my God_. You can't be serious."

'I'm dead _serious_, Bella.' He asserted, studying her face intently.

"Why do you care what I think?"

'Because…' He swallowed. 'I need to know…'

"Know what?" She hissed. "That I'm attracted to you? Sure, I am! But don't expect me to trip and fall into your bed anytime soon, Black."

'Why not?' He nudged her nose with his own, stroking her lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

"_Because_ we're friends."

'Friends fuck all the time, Bells. Not that I want us to be friends with benefits or anything…' He backtracked, but it was already too late.

"You don't know what you WANT, Jake." She opened the door and stepped into the foyer. "So go back to the bonfire and fuck Sandy's brains out!" She barked before slamming the door in his face.

'And she says I'm _immature_.' Jacob muttered.

The door swung open a second time and Charlie appeared in his flannel pajamas, looking as intimidating as ever.

'Son, you'd better get your ass off my property on the count of three. One…two…'

'Hold your fire, Chief. I was leaving anyway.' Jacob grunted.

'You okay, son?'

'Yeah…I'm great.' He growled. 'Just _great._'


	8. Feisty Fried Chicken

**********Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

Bella sipped on her coffee while listening to Damon's latest Parisian adventure.

He told her all about his recent visit to the Louvre Museum and how French bistros offered the best dining experience in Paris.

He made her want to book a ticket to Europe and explore the cosmopolitan cities he constantly raved about.

'If you ever get the chance to visit Paris, you have to go on a boat tour across the Siene River. It's amazing, especially at sunset.'

Bella smiled, picturing herself strolling along the streets of Paris with Jacob by her side.

_Whoa! Where on earth did __that__ come from?_

As if on cue, Jacob's goofy face suddenly appeared on her iPhone's screen.

She set her cup down on the table and picked it up, her thumb hovering over the _ignore_ button.

'I have to use the men's room so go ahead and answer it.' Damon smiled and rose from his chair, giving her the privacy she desperately needed. She hit the green button the moment he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jacob was making a habit out of ruining her dates and this was the last straw.

"Sorry. I'm not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

'Bells, where are you?'

"At _none of your business_ dot com." She replied in a clipped tone.

Jacob growled in response, making her insides flutter.

'I want you to get in your truck and go._home_.'

"Why? Jake, what's wrong?"

'Jared spotted a group of vampires headed to the flea market.'

Bella gasped in horror and almost dropped her phone into the coffee mug.

"I'm at the _flea market_."

Jacob cursed into the mouthpiece, and urged her to leave right away.

"Okay. I will." She reassured him, getting up in a hurry and rushing out the door.

Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest and her palms were sweaty. She was terrified to the point where she forgot where her truck was parked.

The crowded market made it even harder for her to concentrate on finding her beloved vehicle.

Three men clad in outdated western outfits appeared in her line of sight and she instantly knew they were vampires.

Her instincts told her to run but she held her ground and waited for them to walk past her but they didn't.

'Excuse me miss, do you know where the nearest blood bank is?' The blonde vamp asked her while eying her neck.

"Umm...I-I…yes…I do." She stuttered.

'Can you take us there? We need to donate blood to our cousin. He's in real bad shape.'

Bella swallowed thickly.

_Fight or flight, Bella. It's your choice._

"Sure. It's not too far from here." She tried to remain as calm as possible as she led them past the parking lot.

They were extremely close to the tree line so all she had to do was lure them into the forest.

'Are you sure this is the way to the blood bank?' The bald vamp asked her while they crossed the street.

"Yes. This is a shortcut." She speed dialed Jacob's phone and stuffed it in the front pocket of her jeans.

'Hey, Anthony. Do you remember Washington's first railroad?'

'Damn right I do. It was built in 1851. Same year the New York Times was founded. I bet you didn't know this, darlin'.' Anthony nudged Bella's arm, causing her to flinch. She was freaking out on the inside. Big time.

The southern vamps were oblivious to her fear though, reminiscing about the good old days and providing her with a short history lesson as they delved deeper into the woods.

Bud, who turned out to be the leader of the group, was rather intimidating. He froze in his tracks once they reached the huge hemlock tree that was marked by none other than Jacob.

'What is that _awful_ stench?'

Bella saw Jared jump out from his hiding place, followed by Quil.

They both lunged at the three vampires, effectively pushing her out of the way.

She hid behind the bushes and vomited all over the place, feeding her lunch to the dunegrass below.

Jacob's russet wolf breezed past her seconds later and attacked Anthony. He ripped the vampire to shreds and didn't stop until Quil and Embry told him it was all over.

The other two vamps were already beheaded and ready for barbecue.

In the meantime, Bella wiped her mouth with a tissue paper and struggled to stay upright. Her attempt at leading the vamps straight into the wolves' den proved to be successful.

She expected a BIG thank you from Jacob but the Alpha was NOT happy.

He phased back into human form without bothering to put on his cutoff shorts, causing Bella to avert her gaze as he stalked towards her with a murderous expression on his handsome face.

'I told you to GO home, not act as human bait, Bella!' He yelled, eyes glowing in anger.

"Don't raise your voice to me! I was only trying to help."

Jacob tugged on his short hair in frustration. 'HELP? You could've gotten yourself killed.'

"I KNOW!" Bella shouted in return. "That's why I brought them here, because THIS is your territory. It was the safest place I could think of."

'You're out of your FUCKING mind, Swan!' He seethed; jaw twitching as he did so.

"No. I'm a vampire magnet, Black! _They_ approached me in the market SO it's not like I wanted to play _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and ditch my date!" B glared at him, jabbing a finger into his bare chest. "Your stupid phone call ruined my day! Seriously. Why can't you just LEAVE me the hell alone! We're friends, GOT it? And…"

Jacob's hot mouth swallowed the rest of her words, his hands cradling the back of her head as he poured his anger into a very intense kiss.

Bella surrendered to the kiss like it was the most natural thing to do. Her lips followed Jacob's lead and soon, her hands were in his hair, pressing him closer to her trembling body. He groaned in response and nipped at her lower lip before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh.

Bella moaned into his mouth, feeling nothing but pleasure.

She barely had time to savor the moment since Jacob tore his lips from hers and cupped her face in his large hands, forcing her to look at him.

'Don't you _eve__r_ pull shit like this again!' He warned her before storming off to his Mustang.

Jared approached her a while later and offered to drive her home. He high-fived her once Jacob was gone and told her she _did good._

'Jake's going to kill me for saying this, but I'm really proud of you, Bella.'

"Really?"

'Yeah. You have guts and _boy,_ does it rub Jake the wrong way.'

Bella smiled. She wasn't expecting Jared to speak his mind so freely. He was usually more discreet when it came to disagreeing with his Alpha.

"Nah, I don't have guts, Jared. I almost peed my pants back there."

'Yeah, but you didn't faint.' He pointed out.

"True, but I did throw up."

'Bella.'

"_What?_ I'm a humble person and this is what _humble_ people do."

'Fine, just do me a favor and keep Jake on his toes. Ok?' He grinned.

"Jesus. Leah wants me to ruffle his feathers and you want me to keep him on his toes. Any more requests?'

Quil dusted off his cutoffs then sidled up to Bella and laced an arm around her shoulders.

'Yep. I got plenty of requests.'

"I'm not your fairy godmother, Ateara."

'Ok. Then I have one request.'

"What is it?"

.

.

.

'Rub Jake the _right_ way.'

* * *

**_The next morning…_ **

'No offence, Swan, but you look like shit.'

Bella blew her nose a second time, causing Leah's face to contort in disgust.

"I'm sick, Leah, so get over it."

'Yeah, _yeah_. I'm not here to offer you a comforting hug.' Leah smirked. 'I'm here to take you out, so get your lazy ass out of bed and go get dressed.'

Bella sneezed, giving the she-wolf an incredulous look.

Surely she wasn't serious?

"I'm not going anywhere, Clearwater."

Leah sauntered over to Bella's closet and rummaged through her shirts.

'Yes you are. We need to celebrate your bad-ass behavior.'

"OH. Jake told you, didn't he?"

'Yep.' She nodded. 'He's still pissed.'

"I know. His curtains are closed."

Leah turned around and tossed a pair of red skinny jeans on the poster bed.

'He told me his wolf got angry.' She revealed. He's so very protective of you. It's quite touching if you ask me.'

"Touching? Wow. You're turning into a softy, Li-lo."

'Do NOT insult me, Swan.' Leah frowned as she examined the over-sized Captain America t-shirt.

It definitely did not belong to the petite brunette.

"That was a _compliment_, silly." B coughed into her unicorn pillow.

'Is this Black's shirt?'

"Yes."

'Put it on.' She chucked it over her shoulder where it landed in the sick girl's lap. 'We're going out and that's final.'

"But…"

'No buts or asses, Swan. I won't take _no_ for an answer.'

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later…_ **

"I like what you've done with Jake's shirt." Bella checked her reflection in the mirror. "It fits me better this way."

'Christ. I was right.' Leah sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"About what?"

'About you and Black. You have this intense connection. It's so freakin obvious, even my clueless brother can see it.'

"You guys are delusional. Jake and I have zero connection."

'Don't bullshit me, Bella. I know about the kiss.' Leah divulged.

"OH."

'Yeah, I saw it in Quil's mind. He thinks its Oscar-worthy so give yourself a pat on the back.'

"Why?"

'Because our Alpha is officially pussy whipped.' She smirked. 'He's pretty adamant about pursuing you.'

"Pretty adamant huh?"

'Yep but I need you to give him a hard time. No _pun_ intended.'

"Oh it's definitely _hard_." Bella giggled. "And huge!"

'Jeez, your cough medicine finally kicked in, didn't it?'

* * *

**_Later that night…_ **

'Knock. Knock.'

Bella hugged the bucket of fried chicken to her chest and refused to acknowledge her midnight visitor.

'Bells, can I come in?'

.

.

.

'Bells?'

"Go get your own fried chicken, Black!"

Jacob opened her bedroom door and his eyes instantly zeroed in on the bucket of food in her arms.

'I'm not here for the chicken, Bells.'

"Haha. Since when?" She giggled.

Jacob stepped closer to her loveseat and she immediately hid the bucket behind her back.

'Jesus, are you drunk?'

"No. I'm high on cough syrup."

'You're sick?' He kneeled in front of her and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Yep." She ogled his full lips. They were slightly parted, reminding her of the day before and how good it felt to be kissed by them.

'You don't have a fever.' He observed, moving to sit on the empty space next to her.

"Gee, thanks doc." Bella rolled her eyes at him. The loveseat creaked under his heavy weight so he sat on the bed instead, watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

'You're wearing my shirt.'

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want it back?"

'No.'

"Are you sure? 'cause I can take it off."

'I'm not here for the shirt either, Bells.'

"Then what brings you to my _boudoir_ at this time of night, huh?"

Jacob stood up and started pacing the length of her room.

'I…uh…wanted to apologize for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't mean to lose my temper.'

"It's ok. I forgive you." She giggled, offering him a chicken wing from her bucket.

'I'm serious, honey. Hearing your frantic heartbeat over the phone and seeing you with those blood suckers made me see red.'

'I was beyond angry.' He added.

"You were angry because I didn't follow your orders, Jake."

'Yeah well, the next time you run into a vampire, you _will _follow my orders, Bella, whether you like it or not.'

His eyes glowed in the dim light of her bedside lamp, but it did nothing to deter her from snorting out loud.

'You'll do as I say, babe. Wanna know why?' He crouched in front of her, tangling his fingers in her hair. 'Because you willingly kissed me…'

Bella blushed, unable to tear her gaze away from his yellow irises.

'And since you willingly kissed me, you'll probably _trip and fall into my bed_ by the end of the summer.' He stated in his deep, Alpha voice.

Bella scooted backwards in her seat then dumped the remaining chicken pieces on his head.

"You're so full of shit, Jake!" She exclaimed. "I'm not going to have sex with you. Period."

Jacob growled in irritation and plucked the fried chicken from the carpet.

'Why not?'

"Because you're a manwhore."

'Stop calling me that!' He huffed. 'I'm not a _manwhore_, Bella. I can't even remember the last time I had sex.'

"Poor you." She cooed.

'Yeah, _poor me_…standing in your bedroom with bread crumbs in my hair.'

"You deserve it for being so cocky."

Jacob rose to his feet and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bella was making him work hard for the money.

'Yeah, you're right, I'm cocky but at least I know what I want.' He said.

Bella's heart skipped a beat when he dug a small jewelry box out of his pocket and placed it on her bed.

"_Oh my God_."

'Relax. It's not a wedding ring or a _collar_ for that matter.' He smirked.

"Then what is it?"

Jacob opened her bedroom door then casually leaned against the wooden door-frame.

'It's a gift.' He cryptically answered.

"And what's the occasion?"

'You'll find out soon enough.'


	9. A Lesson in Bling Boxing

**********A/N: Two updates in one week, thanks to your amazing reviews and alerts! :)**

**********Keep them coming :D  
**

**********Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

'Hit me.'

"No."

'Come on, Bells. Don't be a chicken.' Jacob teased, his eyes lingering on the necklace hanging around her neck.

The tiny boxing glove was flirting with her cleavage, its pink crystals glinting in the afternoon light.

"I'm not going to hit _you_." She insisted.

'Jesus.' He sighed. 'I had to put up with a ton of shit to buy you those glittery gloves. The guys poked fun at me all day.'

"Really?"

'Yes, _really_, now get your sexy ass over here and punch me in the gut.' He ordered.

"Say pleaaase." Bella requested in return.

She was having a hard time looking away from his boxing shorts.

They were black with the words _Try Me_ printed on the crotch area.

'_Please_…there I said it. Are you happy now?'

"Yep." She nodded.

Jacob squared his shoulders and closed the distance between them in one move. He barely made a sound, and Bella suddenly found herself pinned against the wall, her arms held down by his strong hands.

'It takes a vampire less than a second to kill a human, Bells, _always_ remember that.' His eyes glowed at the mention of vampires; the irises burning bright much like the sun outside.

'Don't lose your focus. No matter what.' He added.

The heat from his skin was distracting to say the least.

She had to think of something else during those self-defense classes or she was going to end up being pinned to the wall like a _helplessly horny_ butterfly.

"Message received." She told him once he released her from his firm grip.

She expected to see a red mark on her wrists but her skin was pale and unscathed.

'You learned which knuckles to strike with and the proper fist alignment so it's going to be easy for you to use the gloves.' He stood facing her with a smirk on his full lips.

His wolf was happy to see her wearing his necklace around her delicate neck, especially since she openly admitted to liking the cute boxing charm hanging from its silver chain.

Buying her a real pair of leather gloves the very next morning was a no-brainer.

"Easy?" she snorted. "I don't think so."

'Do you wanna try them on a maize bag first?'

"Yes!"

.

.

.

'Okay.'

He led her to a small punching bag at the corner of Sam's wrestling gym and asked her to hit the bag as hard as she could.

'Widen your legs.' He instructed.

'Good, now bend your knees.'

"Like this?"

'Yeah.' He embraced her from the back and took her hands in his own. 'Keep your right fist close to your chin.'

He gently guided her fists into the correct position, his nose breathing in her scent as he did so.

'Imagine my cocky face on that bag…'

"Mmmm…I see it." Bella giggled at his words before aiming a punch that sent the bag swinging in the opposite direction.

'Again!' He cheered her on, watching her throw one punch after the other with a huge smile on her face.

"Woohoo! This is so much fun." She exclaimed ten minutes later.

'Does that mean you're ready to practice on me?'

Bella turned to look at him, and instantly recognized his _bored Alpha Male _expression.

"I don't feel comfortable using you as a human punching bag."

'Trust me. You'll get over it.'

"Umm…I don't think so."

Jacob responded with a devilish grin and hauled her over his shoulder in record speed.

She squealed in surprise and started punching his upper back but he refused to put her down.

'Punch harder.' He demanded.

"I am punching hard, you idiot!"

'I don't feel anything.' Jacob chuckled while walking towards the gym's exit.

Bella punched him lower but he kept on moving like she was a tiny mosquito perched on his shoulder.

The only option left was to use her legs so she did, blindly kicking him in the groin.

It was his own fault really.

He cockiness prevented him from anticipating such an unpredictable attack on his beloved crown jewels.

'Fuck!'

Bella slid from his body just in time to avoid colliding with the floor.

"Oh my God! Jake, are you alright?"

He was doubled over in pain so she knelt in front of him and apologized. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you down there." She blushed.

'It's ok. I'll survive.' He croaked.

"Are you sure?"

'Yeah.'

She got him a bag of ice from the staff fridge and pressed it to his private parts.

'Thanks.'

"Don't mention it." She sheepishly stared at his shorts, feeling way too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

He cleared his throat and reached out to touch the cold bag but his hot fingers instantly vaporized the ice.

"It's ok. I'll keep holding it."

She sat next to him on the hardwood floor and gasped in shock when the cubes turned into water in less than a minute.

'How's that for a chemical reaction?' Jacob smirked.

"It's actually a _physical_ reaction…" Bella corrected him, lifting up the water bag to her face. "A super-fast one."

'I was never good at chemistry.'

"I know. You're still clueless about pretty much _everything_."

'That's why I need you, Bells. You're smart _and_ resourceful.'

"Wow. Did you just pay me a compliment?"

'Yep. I believe I did. Why do you look so surprised?'

Bella shook her head, poking the plastic bag with her thumb.

"Because that's the first time I hear you say _something_ nice about _someone_ other than yourself."

'Bullshit.' He countered. 'I always call you sexy…'

"Ha! You call that a _compliment_? It's pretty generic, Jake. I've heard you say it to _every _single girl you dated."

'Jesus, do yo want me to quote Shakespeare every time I open my mouth?'

"Of course not." She frowned. "Your ego needs to tone it down a little, that's all."

'My ego has been kicked in the balls.' Jacob retorted. 'It's been repeatedly battered and bruised by you…'

"Ugh…you're such a drama king." Bella remarked.

'And you're a _weapon of cock destruction_, Swan.'

"Haha. Very funny, Black."

'I want to claim compensation for my injured goods.' He devilishly smirked, lacing an arm around her waist.

"What type of compensation?"

'An Alpha_ compensation_.' Jacob's gaze dropped to her lips.

He was itching to kiss her.

"I...uh…don't have my wallet on me." She responded, running her fingernails along his bare thigh.

'Too bad.' His breath hitched when her hand crept closer to his impressive bulge. 'Bells…w-what are you doing?'

"Compensating you."

She leaned forward and kissed his neck, sucking the sensitive skin into her mouth.

He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her onto his lap, moaning at the feel of her moist tongue on his skin.

His ego shot through the roof.

His wolf wanted to mark her. Permanently.

'Fuck. I wanna do _bad_ things to you.' He groaned.

Bella suddenly felt his erection digging into her side.

It was hard not to notice the massive tent it created within Jacob's shorts.

"Your _goods_ are far from damaged, Alpha." She observed, sliding off of his lap.

'Yeah, I know.' He admitted. 'They've been fine _all_ along.'

"What?" She rose to her feet and towered over him with both hands on her hips.

'I felt a slight pain moments after you kicked me; then my wolf genes kicked in and whoosh! The pain disappeared.' He chuckled.

Bella fumed in her place, fighting the urge to kick him in the groin once more, not that it would make much of a difference.

Jacob was obviously immune to chronic pain.

"You are _unbelievable_."

'Tell me something I don't know, babe.' He playfully tugged on her yoga pants.

"Argh! What am I going to do with you?"

'You can kick my ass during tomorrow's session.'

"Oh I'm counting on it." She glanced at her wristwatch and her eyes widened when she saw the time. "Crap! I have to go get ready for Marina's pool party.'

'Are you going alone?' He followed her to the exit, wishing he could ditch his -boys night out- with his pack brothers just this once.

"Yes. Leah is busy with her kick-boxing classes and Damon is on his way to Tokyo, so I'm flying solo tonight, unless…" Her eyes darted to his handsome face. "You decide to join me. Are you umm…free tonight or…?"

'I'm_ definitely_ free.' Jacob nodded, walking Bella to her truck.

"Umm…ok…what time do you want to go? The party starts at eight so we should probably be there at like, eight thirty."

'Jeez, Bells, nobody shows up this early.'

"I like being _early_." She declared while unlocking the door.

'Fine. Eight thirty it is.' He conceded.

"Great. I'll miss-call you when I'm done."

'Ok, but we're taking my car.'

"Fine." She sighed. "But on one condition."

'Yeah…yeah. I know what you're going to say.'

"No drinking."

'Anything else?' He tapped his fingers on her window, unable to hide his excitement any longer.

_He was taking Bella to a pool party!_

"Umm…actually yes." She smirked. "I want you to wear the shirt I got you for your last birthday."

'Uh..which one?'

.

.

.

"The one that says: _Bella's Bitch_."


	10. Bella's Bitch

**********A/N: Are you ready for the pool party? :)  
**

**********Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

**Suggested Listening_  
_**

**_ Cheryl Cole: Call My Name and Lana Del Rey: National Anthem_**

* * *

'You look phenomenal.'

"Thanks."

'I mean it.' Jacob gave Bella a long appreciative look, starting from her sparkly v-neck top to her high-heeled sandals. 'You have killer legs.'

"Jake, you're not flirting your way out of wearing my shirt."

'Ok, first of all, that was a compliment, and second of all…_shit_!' He cursed, glancing at his reflection. 'It was supposed to be a gag gift, Bells.'

"Not anymore." Bella smirked, smoothing her hands down the white t-shirt.

The words: _Bella's Bitch_ were printed in bright red and were definitely hard to miss.

'Yeah, go ahead, pet your _cute _Alpha.' Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Aaaaw, did you just say _cute_?" She reached up on her tiptoes and pinched his cheeks. Hard.

'Ouch!'

"_What?_ I barely touched you."

'My cheeks are incredibly sensitive.' He frowned, darting past her to put on his shoes.

"Really? Since when?" She chuckled, folding her hands in front of her push-up bra.

Jacob's gaze was immediately drawn to her enhanced cleavage.

He cleared his throat then sat down on his unmade made, wishing he could nuzzle his face between those babies.

'Since first grade.' He replied while tying his sneakers. 'Don't pretend like you didn't know, you sneaky little unicorn.'

"Ooops, I totally forgot. Miss Adams used to pinch you all the time."

'Yeah, she was an evil teacher.' He rose to his feet, stuffing his phone in the front pocket of his black jeans.

"She was sweet to those who deserved it, but you were so damn _naughty_." Bella remarked, moving to stand directly behind him.

'I still am...Bells? What…?'

She quickly pinched him in the butt and bolted out of the room.

'Ow! What the fuck, Bells?'

.

.

.

"I'll be in the car..." She called out from downstairs. "_Bitch_!"

* * *

'Bella, Jacob…welcome!' Marina greeted them at the door, wearing a retro style swimsuit paired with red vinyl sandals.

The entire house was decorated with Hawaiian flowers, faux palm trees and tropical fruit arrangements.

'Nice shirt!' She winked at Jacob. 'I totally approve.'

"Thanks." Bella giggled as she followed the party hostess to the crowded backyard.

Every girl in the vicinity, including Bella's college friends turned their heads to stare at Jacob.

He towered over everyone and gracefully introduced himself to Lisa and Desiree who gave her a –_where have you been hiding this hunk?_- look, even though they knew he existed.

'B failed to mention that you're a stud.' Lisa remarked, her rhinestone nails flirting with his bicep.

'Well, Bells likes keeping me to herself. Right baby?' He pointed to his shirt, shooting a wink in her direction.

'I don't blame her.' Desiree nudged the blushing brunette. 'It's about damn time too.' She cocked an eyebrow, making Bella wish she hadn't brought him along.

'Amen to that, girlfriend.' Lisa and D clanked glasses, leaving her at the mercy of the _smirking Alpha_.

"Jake?"

'Yeah?'

"Could you please go get me a drink?"

'Sure, anything for my mistress.' He snickered before walking over to the cocktail bar.

'Fuck me running.' Lisa pressed her chilled piña colada glass to her neck._ '_Where on earth did you find this hot piece of ass, B?'

_"Jesus." _Bella sighed_. "_He's my neighbor_."_

_'_Yeah, we've heard the whole_ –__we're childhood friends__- _speech before, but we had no idea that he was a freakin_ STUD.' _

"_Stud_ is an overstatement." Bella countered.

'Ha! You're not fooling anyone, Swan. I saw the way you were checking him out just now.' D observed, twirling a strand of purple-streaked hair around her finger.

"I wasn't _check_-…you know what? I don't wanna discuss Jake anymore."

'Then why's he wearing a t-shirt that says _Bella's Bitch_?'

'Jesus H, Dee. You took the words right out of my mouth.' Lisa chimed in. 'That boy is proud to have your name printed across his chest. I could see it in his eyes.'

"It was a _gag_ gift!" Bella rolled her eyes at her two friends. "It doesn't mean anything."

'Oh I beg to differ, Doll.' Desiree patted her arm. 'There's a reason why you brought him here tonight, and it sure ain't _platonic_.'

"_Ugh_...don't start."

Jacob put an end to their conversation when he returned with a margarita drink in one hand and a beer in the other.

He handed her the tall-stemmed margarita glass and cracked open his own can before draping his left arm over her shoulders.

'We will be right back.' Lisa excused herself and dragged a grinning Desiree to the cocktail bar, giving Jacob and Bella the chance to hang out solo by the pool.

Marina waved at them from behind the DJ console and started spinning Cheryl Cole's _Call My Name_.

'Yeaaah!' Jacob cheered, nodding his head to the music.

"Jake! Is this a virgin margarita?" Bella tapped her glass, fingers toying absentmindedly with the hem of Jacob's shirt.

'Yep.'

"_Ugh_…" She set it down on the bamboo table next to her. "It tastes awful."

'Let me try it.' He raised the glass to his lips and downed it in record speed.

'_Ahhh_…That was very refreshing.' He licked his lips.

"I beg to differ." Bella argued.

Jacob's onyx eyes twinkled mischievously once he realized what she _really_ wanted. 'You're not legal, Bells, so alcohol is out of the question.'

"Yeah well, neither are you." She snatched the can from his hand and tossed it in the trash. "And if I'm not _drinking_ then you're definitely _not_ drinking."

'Yes, _mistress_.' He swiped his thumb across his bottom lip, straightening his posture and tapping his foot to the music.

"_Stop_ calling me that."

'Why? I'm pretty comfortable being your slave tonight.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Then go get me a rum and coke." She ordered.

'Nope.' He popped the P, grabbing her waist and leading her to the makeshift dance floor.

_'We_'re going to dance.'

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…**_

'You've got moves, Swan.' Jacob whispered in Bella's ear, his hips moving to the rhythm of the sultry beat. 'I'm impressed.'

"Thanks." She blushed.

Her body was slowly heating up, thanks to his high temperature.

She was pressed up against his chest, her hands resting on his big, broad shoulders.

His lips were moving, but she was too lost in her own horny thoughts to notice.

'Bells?'

_Mmm…must kiss him._

'Honey?'

_Why did he smell so good?_

'Bella!'

His eyes glowed all of a sudden, startling the hell out of her.

"Jesus, Jake!" She gasped. "I'm right here."

'Sorry, I had to get your attention. You were somewhere else.' He studied her face intently.

"I…I'm fine. I just need a break."

He immediately let go of her, meaning to give her a bit of space.

'Sure, sure.' He nodded. 'I'll uh…come with you.'

He followed her to Marina's pool-house, which was much quieter and less crowded than the backyard. The French doors were left wide open with an ice-filled cooler placed on the kitchen island.

"I'm so thirsty!" Bella chugged down the contents of her water bottle and Jacob did the same.

'That's the downside of dancing with a werewolf.'

"No kidding." She ran her fingers through her damp hair, her gaze dropping to his crotch.

She was beyond turned on and he could easily smell it.

'What's on your mind, Bells?'

"Nothing."

He snorted in response and trapped her body against the fridge.

'Liar.' He growled low in his throat, circling her wrists with his long, slender fingers.

'Why did you ask me to join you tonight, huh?'

"Because…" She swallowed. "I miss this. You and me…going out…having fun."

'It's been ages since we've done that…yeah.' He glanced away from her, looking adorably guilty.

"Ages, years…it doesn't matter. You were too busy _fucking _your way out of high school, remember?"

Her sharp tone made his head snap up and his eyes glow brighter.

Another growl erupted from his throat, sending shivers down her spine. His reaction was borderline terrifying, but Bella stood her ground and glared at him in a defying manner.

'Would you rather I _fucked _you?'

He wedged a muscular thigh between her legs, effectively pinning her to the fridge. 'Huh?'

"N-nno." She shook her head.

'Good. 'Cause I was a hormonal ticking time bomb back then. My wolf genes were driving me crazy half the time..' He buried his nose in her neck. 'But your scent would just calm me down…'

'It's so pure and _so_ innocent…' He whispered against her flushed skin. 'It makes my _wolf_ feel…'

'Jakey! There you are!' A tall, leggy blonde interrupted their intimate moment, forcing Jacob to release Bella from his gentle clutches.

'Cordelia, what are you doing here?'

'My best friend is the hostess's cousin.' She replied, glancing briefly at Bella whose cheeks were on fire.

'Are you Bella?'

"Umm…yes?"

'OMG! It's so great to finally meet you.' Cordelia shook her hand vigorously. 'Jake mentions you a _lot_.'

"He does?" Bella gaped at her in shock.

'Yeaaah. You're like, his _wonder woman_. He's always raving about you.'

"_Really?_"

'Yep. He's always sayin how you're the reason he's in college and stuff.'

Jacob suddenly cleared his throat in embarrassment and bolted out of the kitchen.

'Shoot. I think I've already said too much.' Cordelia's eyes widened in mortification.

'Uh...I'd better go now.' She smiled. 'See you later, Bells!'

.

.

.

"_Bells?_"

* * *

'So, who's been keeping up with the _Kardashians_?'

'Yuck. I hate that show.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Oh _come on_, it's not that bad.' Marina protested.

'Can we discuss somethin' else, like _True Blood_ for instance?' Desiree suggested.

'Bella likes to watch it, right B?' Lisa waved her hand in front of the brunette, whose attention was elsewhere.

'Earth to Bella!'

The girls were sitting directly in front of the pool, in full sight of Jacob who was swimming with Cordelia and her friends.

"I stopped watching TB."

'You're kidding.' D remarked. 'But you love _Eric Northman_!'

'Who's Eric?' Marina frowned.

'He's a tall, sexy vampire with the hottest ass on television.'

'Nuh-uh. Alcide has the hottest _werewolf_ ass on cable TV, hands down.'

"Yeah, he does." Bella grinned, keeping an eye on the pool.

Jacob was definitely listening in on their conversation.

'Can you imagine having sex with a shape-shifter like Alcide?' Desiree smirked.

'Oooh…_imagine_ the stamina.' Lisa dreamily sighed, her hazel eyes staring out into the distance.

'I bet he'd fuck a girl good and proper.'

"Desiree!"

'What? I'm just sayin.' She innocently shrugged and high-fived Lisa who was a tiny bit tipsy.

'Loosen up, _Swan_.'

'Yeah, go get laid or better yet, let Jake do all the work.'

"Oh my God. I wish Leah was here so she'd kick both your asses." Bella gave them a dirty look, wishing they'd shut up and leave her alone.

'You know, the more you deny your body what it wants, the more it will rebel against you…' Lisa pointed a finger in her direction.

"Did you read this in a fortune cookie somewhere?"

'No, you smart-ass _biatch_. I'm giving you a valuable piece of advice so you'd better take it.'

'Alright. That's enough preaching for tonight.' Marina interjected, pulling Bella to her feet.

'Dee, please drive _Strawberry Shortcake_ home. She's obviously drunk off her _ass_.'

'Yeah, I will.'

'Did she just say I was a strawberry _cake_? What the eff?' Lisa frowned.

"Nice nickname by the way. It suits her." B giggled.

'Thanks.' Marina grinned. 'Now let's DJ the night away.'

* * *

§_I'm your national anthem, God, you're so handsome, Take me to the Hamptons, Bugatti Veyron_§

Jacob hoisted himself out of the pool, his jeans clinging to his legs like second skin.

He really was effortlessly sexy, and everybody knew it.

§_He loves to romance 'em, Reckless abandon, Holdin' me for ransom, Upper echelon_§

'I love this song.'

"Yeah, me too." Bella watched him walk around the pool in search for her, his muscles on display for the entire female population to see.

_§He says to "be cool" but, I don't know how yet. Wind in my hair, Hand on the back of my neck§_

He slowly turned around, as if sensing her eyes on him and spotted her standing there on the platform next to Marina.

_§I said, "Can we party later on?". He said, "Yes, yes..Yes."§_

'Bella?'

"Yes?"

'Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Jacob?'

"Uh-huh." She nodded, unable to tear her gaze away from him.

'Is that code for –_I'm horny as hell?-_ 'cause it sure sounds like it.' Marina pushed her off the platform and straight into the Alpha's arms.

'One horny Swan, ready for take-away.' She snickered.

"_Marina!_"

'Goodnight, hun.'

'Do you want to go home?' Jacob asked a flustered Bella.

"Umm…yes…"

'Bye Jacob!'

'Bye, M.'

'I'd totally marry you if it weren't for my boyfriend!' She called out after them.

.

.

.

* * *

'If you need me to warm your bed tonight, all you gotta do is ask.'

"_Aaaand_ he's back." Bella slammed the passenger door in irritation.

It was as if her _fairy godmother_ had cast a spell on him during the pool party and once the clock struck midnight, that _wonderful_ spell was broken.

He was Mr. Cocky again.

'Oh come on, munchkin. I behaved so well today.'

She ignored him and bounded up the porch steps.

"Jake. Go hump your own bed."

He tossed his car keys in the air and caught them with his left hand; his tall, broad shouldered frame towering over her while she unlocked the front door.

'Are you sure you don't want any company? Our dads won't be back until tomorrow.'

"Nah. I'll be fine. Besides..." She turned to look at him. "Charlie gave me his handgun, and I'm _not_ afraid to use it."

'Are you threatening to shoot me, Bells?' He playfully slapped her butt before jumping off the porch.

"Jacob Black, did you just smack my _butt_?" She screeched.

'Yep.' He smirked. 'That was payback for pinching me.'

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath before storming into the house and slamming the door.

.

.

.

'I know you liked it!'

.

.

* * *

Bella was sitting on the grass, surrounded by the cutest wolf cubs ever. They were playing with each other and pawing at her red cloak.

She laughed, feeling the warm sun on her skin.

It started snowing all of a sudden, white snowflakes falling on her face as she stared up at the clear sky.

The three cubs yelped in shock, their russet coats peppered with tiny little snowflakes as well.

They were a spitting image of Jacob's wolf.

She shielded them with her cloak, her eyes glued to the dark shadow that was slowly approaching them.

"Jake."

The giant russet wolf answered her with a howl.

He was a few feet away, his onyx eyes glued to the cubs.

She waved him over but he stood motionless, unable to move.

"Jake!"

A pale woman with angry red eyes suddenly emerged from behind the trees.

She circled Jacob like a hungry lioness, her black dress a dark contrast against the blanket of snow.

"No! Get away from him!" Bella shouted.

'Why should I?' The blonde woman grinned devilishly in return. 'You don't want him.'

"He's mine!"

The cubs whimpered in fear, burying their heads in her lap.

'Tick-tock…' A pair of deadly white fangs sprouted from the blonde's gums, making Bella scream.

'Time's up.' The vampire said before sinking her teeth into Jacob's neck.

"_Nooooooooooooo_!"

.

.

.

'Bella!'

"_Jake_!"

'Bells, wake up!'

Her eyes fluttered open only to realize that it was just a nightmare.

Jacob was alive and he was crouched right in front of her bed.

'Jesus, honey…' He whispered. 'You scared the fuck out of me.'

His irises were glowing in the darkness of her bedroom, reminding her of the cubs in her dream.

She searched for his hands in the dark and held them in her own trembling ones.

"Don't leave me." She cried, tears flooding her eyes.

Jacob climbed into her bed and hugged her close to his bare chest.

'Hey…don't cry.' He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I had a really bad dream." She sniffed, burying her nose in his neck.

'Yeah?'

She nodded.

"I don't want you to imprint."

Jacob stroked her long hair, hoping it would calm her down.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast.

'Shhh…it's ok…I won't.'

"No, you will." She wailed. "You're going to imprint on a slut with big boobs and forget all about _meeeeee_."

'Oh Bells…' He kissed her forehead. 'I can never forget about you. _Never_.'

"You're just saying that." She hiccupped.

'I swear on my mother's grave that I won't leave you, honey.'

Bella's hand traveled the length of his arm before settling on his shoulder. "You promise?"

'I promise.' He vowed.


	11. An I for Imprinting

**Rated M for Adult Themes and Language.**

* * *

'Hi.'

"Hey."

'Did you sleep well?'

"Like a baby." Bella replied, feeling like she'd just spent the night in a sauna.

Her hair was damp and her PJ top was clinging to her back like second skin.

'Me too.' Jacob lazily grinned, his fingers absentmindedly stroking her bare thigh.

"I need a shower though…" She shuddered at his touch. "Your temperature gets hotter in the summer. It's like sleeping next to a furnace."

'Well, if you can't stand the heat, don't sleep with a werewolf, Bells.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and secured his arm around her waist just in case she decided to get out of bed.

"Jesus, you're burning up." She pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

His half-lidded gaze dropped to her pink lips, his nostrils flaring when he detected the faint smell of her arousal wafting from the sheets.

'Yeah.' He bolted upright in one fluid motion and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 'I need to…uh…use the bathroom.'

"Oh, okay." Bella watched him get up and adjust his tented boxers.

"_OH_." She swallowed, her virgin eyes unable to look away from his crotch.

'Shit...' He groaned on his way over to the door. 'Please don't do that.'

"Do what?"

'_Eye-fuck me_.' He growled, tugging on his sexy bed hair.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered. "It's just that…I've never seen you…"

'With a boner?' Jacob interjected, shielding said _boner _using one of her unicorn pillows.

She nodded, looking all red and flustered.

"Is it always this…b-b-big?"

The Alpha almost swallowed his tongue when Bella rolled out of bed and approached him like you would a horny tiger.

'Uh…no…' His Adam's apple bobbed and down. 'I mean, it's _harder_ than usual.'

"Can I see it?"

'Bells, don't say shit like that 'cause I'm _this_ close to rubbing one out right here in front of you.' Jacob warned, snaking a hand down his plaid boxers.

Bella had no idea what came over her, but she was uncharacteristically turned on by his words.

She wanted to dip her hand inside his treasure chest and stroke his sword.

_Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this!_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Since when was Bella Swan a __DAS__, __**aka**__ a Desperate Alpha-Slut?_

"Shit." She forced herself to snap out of it immediately, which she did, right after kicking Jacob out of her bedroom.

"You pervert! I can't believe you actually said that!" She chided him from behind the door.

'Says the girl who asked to see my cock!' Jacob retorted in his -_don't bullshit me_- tone.

"I was only kidding, you idiot." She lied.

'Don't fuck with me, Bella…' Another growl erupted from his throat, reverberating through the door. 'You woke up last night with _my _name on your lips.'

"It was a nightmare, not a sex dream, so don't flatter yourself too much."

'I don't need to, babe.' He scoffed. 'You've already given my ego the blow-job of the century.'

Bella's insides fluttered in response, her face heating up rapidly in reaction to Jacob's words.

"Screw you." She muttered.

The doorknob started moving beneath her firm grip and she could feel the Alpha's strong fingers trying to twist it open.

She was no match for him but she threw her weight on the door and held on to it with all her might.

'I can smell how turned on you are.' He remarked.

"That's because I'm _fantasizing_ about Alexander Skarsgård." She rested her forehead against the door, wishing he'd go away.

'Liar.'

The doorknob rattled again, but Jacob made no further attempts to open it.

His wolf was clearly toying with her.

'I know you want it, Bells.' He spoke in a singsong voice.

"Jesus, Jake! That's enough, okay?" Bella unlocked the door and opened it. "You had your fun, now go home."

'_Fun?_' He frowned. 'Last night you were begging me not to leave you!'

She avoided his penetrating gaze and darted down the corridor.

'You told me you didn't want me to imprint!'

"Really?" She pretended to be surprised. "I honestly don't even remember half the words that came out of my mouth last night."

Jacob suddenly slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a hole in the plaster.

'Stop _lying_ to me!' He snarled.

Bella jumped at the sudden, unexpected sound and froze in her place. She wasn't scared per se, but the Alpha's reaction was far from amusing.

"What do you want from me, Jake? Huh?"

'I want the truth.' He replied, moving towards her like a tall, broad shouldered predator.

She shook her head and backed away from him.

"The truth is that YOU are going to imprint someday. Nothing's gonna change that, not even me."

Jacob sighed, his glowing irises slowly fading to black.

'Fuck imprinting! I don't want it.' He angrily declared.

"That's _exactly_ what Paul said before be imprinted on Rachel, remember?"

The Alpha finally understood why Bella was so afraid of imprinting.

It was the Achilles Heel in this particular scenario.

'Is the _I-word_ the reason why you don't want us to take our friendship to the next level?'

"There is no _next level_ with you, Jake." She stated. "You want what you can't have, that's all.'

'Meaning?'

Bella hesitated for a second, knowing that the Alpha was not going to like what she had to say.

"I represent the _ultimate conquest_; the girl next door who you still haven't sexually conquered yet."

'Jesus.' Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 'I'll always be a _manwhore _to you, no matter what I do.'

"No, I'm sure you're going to settle down once you find your imprint. Maybe that's why your wolf is restless, because he's still searching for his soul-mate." Bella reasoned.

'Nah, you were right _all_ along.' He shrugged. 'I don't even know why I bothered to stay celibate.'

She felt her heart sink all of a sudden; feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on her head.

"Why did you?"_  
_

'Because of you...' He admitted. 'but this turned out to be a big-ass mistake.'

"Jake...please don't..."

'I've gotta satiate my appetite, Bells ' He leaned forward, lips curved up into a devilish smirk. 'See, it's been a while and there's plenty of fish to catch...and fuck.'

"_Jake!_"

'Bye, Bella.'

Jacob's hard, expressionless face was the last thing she saw before he turned around and stormed out of her house.

.

.

.

"Shit."

* * *

.

.

.

"Heeey, Sethy, get your wolfy ass over here!"

'_Bella?_'

Seth approached the sultry brunette who was sitting at the bar.

She was wearing a strapless sequin mini-dress and her pale alabaster skin was glittering like fairy dust in the dim lights of the club.

"Come give me a hug, you sexy little thug!"

'Uh…are you okay?' His gaze drifted to the empty shot glasses on the counter and his senses immediately went on full alert.

Bella was drinking and that was definitely NOT a good sign.

"_Yeaah_, I'm great." She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Her breath smelled like vodka and apples.

'Jake told you, didn't he?'

Seth hoisted himself up on the stool beside her and ordered himself a Shirley Temple.

"Shhh…" She suddenly pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't speak the devil's name."

'_Devil?_ Why? I thought you'd be happy.' Seth frowned in puzzlement.

"Oh trust me, I'm on cloud nine tonight!" She lifted her apple martini in the air while nodding her head to the music.

'Huh?'

"Awww…you look like a confused puppy." Bella reached out and pinched his cheek with her other hand.

'_O-kay_, no more drinks for you.' He snatched the martini glass from her hand.

"Heeey! Gimme back my _tini_, you party pooper."

'That's it. I'm callin' Leah.'

"No! She's busy…if you know what I mean." The tipsy brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Seth made a disgusted face in return.

'Eeeew...what the hell, Bella! She's my _sister_.'

"Ooops, sorry." She giggled.

'Ah man, Jake's gonna kill me.' Seth whined, fishing out his phone from his front pocket.

"Why?"

'I was supposed to keep an eye on you but I lost track of time as usual.'

"You're an Xbox addict, Sethy."

He smiled sheepishly in response and begged her not to tell Jacob.

"He Alpha-ordered you to spy on me, didn't he?"

'What? _Noooo_…'

"Then why are you here?"

'It's uh…complicated.'

She caught him shooting daggers at a bunch of guys sitting in the corner, as if warning them to stay away from her.

"Is it now?" Bella eyed him suspiciously.

'Yup.' Seth nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"_Alrighty _then, I'm off to the dance-floor." She declared, hopping off her stool. "See ya later!"

'Bella! Wait.' He called out after her.

"Go home, Seth." She waved him off. "I don't need a freakin _babysitter_."

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

'Where the fuck is Bella?'

Jacob's murderous expression terrified the hell out of Seth.

He pointed a trembling finger towards the packed dance-floor and tried to make a run for it but the Alpha grabbed him by the collar and dragged him past the bar where he was flirting with the cute bartender.

Bella was dancing on one of the platforms surrounding the busy dance-floor, her body moving in a seductive rhythm.

Her smokey eyes were flirting with the dark haired man standing to her left. He was shamelessly ogling her legs and she was basking in the attention.

'Did you tell her you imprinted? 'cause I don't think she took it well.'

'Why? What'd she tell you?' Jacob yanked on the collar of his shirt, his irises glowing in the dark.

'Nothing!' Seth held up his hands in defense. 'She seemed pretty upset though.'

'Fuck.' He swore.

'You gotta take it easy with Bella, Jake.'

'Yeah, I know…but she pissed me off this morning, so I kinda told her a bunch of stuff I didn't mean.'

'Way to go, man.' Seth rolled his eyes at his pack brother. 'You seriously need to work on your temper, Black.'

'And you need to follow my orders _verbatim_, Clearwater.' Jacob smacked the werewolf upside the head.

'Ow!' He yelped in pain. 'Why'd you do that for? _fucker._'

'Watch your language, kid.' The Alpha threatened. 'And go wait in the car.'

'Yes. Sir.' Seth stuck out his tongue only to discover that a group of girls were laughing at his funny expression.

'The car, NOW.' Jacob repeated in a firm, authoritative tone before heading to Bella's platform.

.

.

.

'He so needs to get laid.'

.

.

.

'I heard that, Clearwater!'

.

.

* * *

'Get your ass down here.'

"No!"

'_Jesus _Swan, are you drunk?'

"Yep." Bella continued to ignore him as she swayed to the beat.

Jacob suddenly grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let go of me, you big oaf!" She struggled against him but he kept a tight grip on her thighs, preventing her from kicking him like last time.

'I'm taking you home, Bells, and that's final.'

"Screw you, Black!" She cursed. "Aren't you supposed to be out there, fucking your _prospective imprint_?"

'Here we go again.' Jacob sighed.

"All you think about is sex…_sex_...SEX…" She ranted. "You're either DOING it or teasing me about it!"

'Bells, stop wiggling. I can see your panties.'

"Put me down, you _perv_." She repeatedly punched his back as he carried her to his parked Mustang.

'Go on, let it all out.' He encouraged, tapping her bottom gently.

"Argh! You are unbelievable."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Goodnight Sethy!"

'Bye Bella!'

.

.

.

"He's such a sweet kid, why can't you be more like him?"

Jacob pulled out of the Clearwater's driveway and steered the car down the main road, wishing he could take back what he said earlier that day.

'Are you done criticizing me, or do you need to take another bite out of my ego?'

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your wolfy feelings?"

'You're a horrible drunk, Swan. It brings out the worst in you.'

"Well, no one asked you to poke your nose in my business." Bella retorted. "You're behaving like an overprotective, _possessive_…"

Her voice trailed off when she realized that Jacob was behaving like Paul when he first _imprinted_ on Rachel.

"No." She gasped. "_No way_."

'Finish your sentence, Bells.'

"Oh my God!" She held onto the dashboard, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Jake, pull over."

'Why?'

Bella's face turned from white to green in less than a second.

"I'm gonna….throw UP!"


	12. Cruella Strikes Back

**A/N: Thanks so much for your amazing reviews and insights. Keep them coming :)**

**There is a reason why Jacob hasn't told Bella about the imprint yet. It will be revealed in the next chapter.  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language. **

* * *

Bella woke up to a dark room and the delicious view of Jacob's backside as he stood in front of his closet.

He was talking to himself, muttering the words -_to tell her or not to tell her_- over and over again.

She rubbed her smudged eyes and glanced around the cluttered room, trying to remember how she ended up in his bed for the third time in a row…_naked_, no less!

Yes, she was _sans_ clothes under those sheets and her sparkly silver mini-dress was draped over Jacob's desk chair along with her strapless bra and lace panties.

"Shit…" She swore, lowering her face into her hands in an epic facepalm. "This can't be happening."

Jacob zipped up his faded jeans and turned around, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in apprehension.

'Good morning, Bells.'

"Why the _hell_ am I in your bed?" Bella shot him a sleepy glare while searching for her vibrating iPhone.

'Uh…good question.' Jacob scratched the back of his neck, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. 'You…don't remember what happened last night, do you?'

"Oh my God!" Her eyes widened like saucers when she spotted the handful of torn condom wrappers on the carpet.

'Yeah, that _happened_.' He coughed awkwardly.

"No…no…_no_…" Bella moaned, feeling utterly mortified. "We had sex?"

'Bells…'

"How…how could _you_?" She chucked a pillow at him, followed by his digital clock and his lava lamp.

He caught them both in mid-air and tossed them onto his brand new sofa.

'Will you _please_ let me explain?' He coolly approached her side of the bed and snatched his BlackBerry from her angry fingers.

She folded her arms across her heaving chest and tried not to cry.

Her throat felt dry and her skull was pounding like it was hosting a rave party inside her brain.

"What's there to explain? You popped my cherry and now I'm too hung over to remember!"

'Jesus, _Swan_. Can you shut the fuck up and let me talk?' Jacob growled in irritation.

"Don't yell at me!" Bella's PMS tears flooded her eyes all of a sudden. She was an emotional mess and the Alpha was making things worse by raising his voice to her.

'I'm sorry, munchkin, but you gotta hear me out.' He sat on the edge of the mattress and soothingly stroked her legs.

'We didn't sleep together, alright?' He reassured her. 'You're still a certified virgin so wipe those tears, get dressed and go home.'

"Jake…"

'_Go home Bella_!' He suddenly barked before storming out of the room.

.

.

.

* * *

'Hahaaaa…you got voted off Jake's bed?'

"Shut it Leah. I'm not in the mood."

'Seriously though, what happened last night?'

"The last thing I remember is being hauled off the dance-floor…" Bella grumbled.

'Oh.' Leah topped her hot chocolate with more marshmallows while casually whistling to herself.

.

.

'So…you don't remember puking in _Darth Vader?_'

"Umm…who's Darth Vader?"

'Swan, you really need to brush up on your _werewolf lingo_ 'cause this is beyond ridiculous.'

"Darth Va…_Oh my God!_ I threw up in Jake's car?" B's eyes widened in mortification.

'Yep.' Leah nodded before taking a sip of her hot beverage. 'Quil said, and I quote: that you've_ annihilated Darth Vader with the stench of your vomit.'_

"Eeeew…that's disgusting."

'Wait until you smell the interior of the 'Stang.' Leah chuckled in amusement.

"I think Jake's going to file a restraining order against me in the near future."

'Haha. Nice one, but I doubt it.' The amused she-wolf sank further into the couch next to Bella and flipped through the TV channels.

'The smart-ass thinks he imprinted on you.' She added.

Bella suddenly bolted upright when a certain memory from the night before flashed though her mind:

**"Jake, pull over."**

**'Why?'**

**"I'm gonna….throw UP!"**

She did throw up, all over the carpet below her feet.

Jacob wiped the vomit with an extra t-shirt he kept in the trunk and drove them home without saying a single word.

Bella puked one more time in the driveway so he decided to carry her up to his room instead of facing the wrath of Charlie.

They made a quick stop at the bathroom where she washed her face and rinsed the acidic taste of alcohol from her mouth. Then they stumbled into his bedroom, or at least Bella did while whispering the dirtiest things in his ear.

**"Mmmm…when I look at you, I think _booty call_."** She licked his outer lobe, switching from angry to horny in seconds.

**"One night stands and monkey sex on the beach…"**

**'Bella, that's enough.'** He spoke through gritted teeth while dumping her on his unmade bed.

**"_What?_ I'm complimenting your fuckhot body."** She licked her lips suggestively then slowly unzipped her dress. **"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"**

**'No. Not like this.'** He shook his head.

**"How then?"** Bella shimmied out of her dress and tossed it in his direction.

It landed at his feet, looking like a pile of tiny sparkling diamonds.

Her strong scent drifted from the shimmery fabric, making his shoulders tense and his nostrils flare in response.

**"Do you want me on all fours? Would your wolf like that?"**

She turned around and unclasped her bra in full sight of him.

**'Bella...don't.'** He growled, averting his gaze from her exposed skin.

Once the bra was taken care of, she drunkenly opened his bedside drawer and fished out his unopened box of Trojan Magnum condoms.

**"How about I do this?"** She ripped the box open and grabbed a handful of condoms before chucking the rest across the room.

**"He'll fuck me…"** She tore one open with her teeth. **"He'll fuck me not…"** Then another…**"He'll fuck me…"**

Her dark, chocolate eyes were openly challenging him, as if daring him to put an end to her taunting game.

**'That's enough!'** He snarled, snatching the golden wrappers from her hands.

**"Fuck you and your orders! I don't belong to you, you _neanderthal!_"**

**'Go to sleep, Bells.'** He covered her nude body with his sheets, careful not to touch her.

**"I don't wanna be your imprint! You're already in a _relationship_ with your precious ego."**

**'Jesus…'** Jacob picked up her discarded clothes and draped them over his desk chair.

**"Here, take my panties, maybe you'll _imprint_ on them instead."**

The Alpha took a deep, calming breath when her lace panties landed on his right shoulder, accompanied by a drunken giggle from the brunette who was on the verge of driving him _crazy_.

**'You're going to be the death of me, Swan.'** He muttered.

**"Likewise, _Black_."** Bella retorted before passing out.

.

.

.

* * *

'Wow…that was very entertaining.' Leah remarked. 'You and Jake should do a movie together where you both get drunk and blast each other's heads off.'

"Thanks for the explicit imagery, Clearwater." Bella groaned into her hand. "No wonder Jake's mad at me…"

'No shit, Sherlock. You're like the _Cruella de Vil_ of drunkenness.'

"Duly noted, bitch."

'Touché, Swan.' Leah smirked. 'You've epically ruffled Jake's feathers, and now it's time for phase two.'

* * *

**A/N: More imprinting info coming up, as well as Bella's reaction to what it really means to be imprinted to the Alpha.**


	13. Werewolves for Dummies

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 12. I really appreciate it and I will PM you as soon as I can. **

**I'd also like to welcome my new readers! :) Hope to hear from you as well.  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
**

* * *

Bella was strolling in the woods when she suddenly spotted a picnic table in the distance.

She hungrily approached the juicy burger that was served on a plate with the words –_eat me_- printed on its tag.

She picked it up and opened her mouth, her stomach grumbling at the sight of the delicious cheddar cheese melting on top.

'Go ahead, take a bite.' A tiny set of lips suddenly appeared in the burger. 'I'm just a piece of meat to you!'

Jacob's angry voice startled Bella, making her drop the hamburger in shock and back away from the table.

"What the fudge." She gasped.

The forest disappeared all of a sudden, and Bella found herself in a large teepee with a small fire lit in the center.

She was dressed in a short buckskin dress and a pair of leather moccasins but definitely _no_ panties.

She was just about to double-check when someone entered the tent accompanied by a gust of cold wind from outside.

"Brrrr…it's freezing out there…wha-" The words died in her mouth when she saw the tall, powerful man standing before her.

He was wearing nothing but a breechcloth, his bare chest adorned with different tribal designs, including a handprint on his left pectoral.

Jacob's features looked much older and his dark hair was _way_ longer.

She could only stare as he dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed the slight bulge in her stomach.

'My child…he's going to carry on my legacy someday.' He whispered, glancing up at her startled face.

"Y-your child?" Bella stuttered, her eyes following his fluid movement as he rose to his feet and laced his arms around her waist.

'Forgive me, _Black Swan_. He is _our_ child; the future Chief and Alpha of this tribe.'

"You're the _Chief?_"

'Yes.' He chuckled. 'And you are my beautiful wife.'

The firelight flickered in his black irises as he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

She instantly melted into his embrace and kissed him back.

He was so tender and incredibly sweet, making her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

'I love you, but you need to wake up.'

.

.

"Huh?"

Her father's voice sliced through her dream like a knife, dragging her back to reality.

'Bells, you're going to be late for work.'

Disappointment flooded her system when she finally realized that dream Jacob was gone and Charlie was standing next to her bed with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What time is it?"

'It's almost eight o'clock.'

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, fully aware that her father was staring at her with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

'Bells, what were you dreaming about?'

"Um...I don't remember." She blushed. "W-why?"

'No reason.' He shrugged. 'You had a big smile on your face is all.'

* * *

_**At the radio station…**_

"Paul?"

'Yeah?'

"Do you know where Jake is? He's not answering any of my calls."

Paul swiveled his chair around and gave her an exasperated look over his cream cheese bagel. 'He's on official pack business.'

"Oh." Bella leaned against the studio door, and debated whether or not to text him her apology. "Where exactly?"

'I can't tell you, sweetkins.'

"Does it have to do with the I-word?" She whispered.

'The _I-what?_' Paul frowned.

She popped her head out the door to make sure no one was listening and moved closer to the sound booth.

"It's code for imprint." She revealed, much to his amusement.

'Yep. He's doing more research on the _I-word_.' He chuckled, stuffing the rest of the bagel into his mouth.

"Shit." Bella blew on her hot, foamy cappuccino and decided to ask him one more question.

"Paul, what happens to the wolf if the _imprintee_ rejects him?"

'He turns to stone.' The DJ snickered.

"I'm serious, Lahote." Bella shot him a meaningful glare and folded both arms across her chest.

'Fine.' He rolled his eyes in response. 'Sit your ass down before my producer shows up.'

Bella complied, and promised to bake him his favorite blueberry pie in exchange for more information.

'_Two_ blueberry pies.' He demanded. 'And a batch of cinnamon rolls.'

"Jesus, Paul. I'm not a free bakery." She huffed.

'And I'm no _Google_, so if you want answers, you're gonna have to bribe me with food.'

"Okay! We have a deal." She conceded.

'Excellent.' He gleefully rubbed his hand together, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Now pay attention 'cause what I'm about to say is off the record.'

"I'm paying plenty, so hurry up and spill the beans."

.

.

.

_**Five minutes later…**_

'So in summary, the Alpha's imprint needs to have sex with him in order to seal the _imprinting _deal.'

"You're bluffing." Bella scoffed.

'If you don't believe me, you can go ask your precious Alpha.'

"He's not _mine_ Paul." Bella shook her head in denial. "I don't think he imprinted on me in the first place."

'Do I need to write you a reality check, Swan? 'cause you definitely need it.'

"No, I don't." Bella hopped out of her chair. "And FYI, Jake doesn't think he imprinted on me either."

'Says who?'

"No one." She replied. "I mean…if he did, he would've told me right away."

'True, but Jacob is stubborn as hell and he'd want you to fall for him without the influence of the supernatural _mojo_.' Paul explained.

"Are you _freakin _kidding me?" B snorted out loud. "All he does is tease me and annoy me with his sexual innuendos and his cocky attitude."

'So what? I used to tease Rachel all the time until she finally jumped my bones.'

"_Jesus_. Is _sex_ the answer to all of your problems, Lahote?"

'No.' He smirked 'but it's the _perfect_ solution for sexual tension, sweetkins.'

* * *

_**The Tribal Library**_

**7 pm**

"Did you find anything yet?"

'Nope.' Leah replied, leafing through a dusty old book dating back to the 1800s.

'Nothing in here.'

"Paul said it's in one of these books, so we have to keep looking."

'You know, if this whole _spirit warrior_ story turned out to be true, Black's gonna flip like a suicidal pancake.'

"Maybe, but that would explain why he doesn't wanna tell me about it." Bella scanned the delicate pages of a smaller journal written in faded ink.

The handwriting was in Quileute so she handed it over to Leah so she could translate it.

'Holy shit, this is beyond ancient.' She remarked.

"Please Li-Lo, try to read it. It's the only journal left in this pile."

The impatient werewolf fidgeted in her seat, her apparent dislike for libraries written all over her face. '_Ugh_…I don't have all day, Swan, so what's in it for me?'

"Umm…let me guess…" B tapped her fingers on her chin. "Chocolate chip muffins?"

'Yep, and your famous ravioli on the side.' Leah added, rubbing her stomach in sheer delight.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you _werewolves_?" Bella grumbled

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later…_**

"Read the passage again." Bella hovered over Leah's shoulders, her ears in a state of disbelief.

'_Once the imprint is complete, the spirit warrior has to reveal his **secret name** to his chosen mate as a gesture of blind trust and provisional submission_.'

"Jake's wolf has a _name?_"

'This is breaking news for me too, Swan.' Leah peered closely at the weathered journal. 'Those idiots have been keeping me out of the loop.'

"Maybe Jake confided in Paul because he's Rachel's imprint."

'Yeah, their _bromance_ is getting out of hand.' She complained. 'Black lets him choose his own shifts just because he's the fuckin DJ.'

"How come he gets Alpha privileges even though Embry's Beta and not him?"

'Beats me.' Leah shrugged. 'Anyways, back to the passage…'

"Oh right…where were we?" Bella toyed with her boxing charm, wondering if Jacob was back from the Makah Reservation.

'Do you want the dumbed down version?'

"Sure, why not?"

'Okay, here goes…' Leah cleared her throat in dramatic fashion and picked up a pencil from the table. She drew the outline of a girl and a boy on a piece of paper followed by a wolf with a question mark on his head.

'This is you, and this is Black…' She pointed the pencil to the three stick figures.

'And this is his penis…'

"Leah!"

'Sorry…' The she-wolf grinned. 'So…once you and Jacob do the deed and you officially become his mate, he has to give you his wolf's secret name…'

'You can use this _secret name_ to boss him around for a couple of days.'

"You mean I can jerk him off…_err_…I mean _around_?" Bella corrected herself at the last minute but the amused she-wolf was already drawing tiny penises on the paper.

'_Hahaaa_…you can do both.' Leah guffawed.

"Interesting." The blushing brunette coughed in embarrassment.

'Very, and speaking of submission, I have the cutest little dominatrix outfit…'

"Shut it, Clearwater!"

'With shackles and a leather whip…'

* * *

**Brady and Collin's Initiation**

**12 am**

"Umm…where on earth are we going?"

'To a pack members only event.' Leah cryptically replied as they delved deeper into the moonlit forest.

"Shit! Are you serious?"

'Yep…and I'm your backstage pass so you'd better be quiet and follow my lead.'

"I'm not sure Jake's going to be happy about this." Bella tugged nervously on her white dress as she followed the she-wolf down a dirt path that led to the cliffs.

'Yeah, well…you're the one who insisted on seeing him tonight.'

.

.

The trees gave way to a small clearing where a bunch of guys were gathered around a crackling fire.

'Stay here.' Leah instructed as she made her way towards her pack brothers.

Bella hid behind the bushes, her eyes scanning the shirtless men for any sign of Jacob.

Brady and Collin were standing closer to the fire, their faces painted in red and black. They were obviously waiting for someone and Bella noticed that they both seemed on edge.

"Oh my God…"

The Alpha finally emerged from the shadows like a man on a mission.

He was wearing a leather breechcloth and a pair of ankle-length moccasins, transporting Bella to her dream and making her hold her breath in anticipation.

The wolf prints on his chest were reminiscent of the warrior from her latest _dream_. They were orange in color, much like the sun and arrow adorning his left pectoral.

'Kneel.' He ordered the young boys, moving to stand directly in front of them.

Leah sneaked a peek at Bella who was on the verge of sexually assaulting the Alpha with her hungry gaze.

'Pervert.' She mouthed before turning her attention to the rest of the pack.

Seth was giving Brady and Collin the thumbs up while Paul was pretending to snore in Embry's ear. Quil was sniffing the air like a hungry bear and Jacob was dipping his hands in a crimson liquid that looked a lot like blood.

'Embry, give me the knife.'

'Knife?' Collin trembled with fear when Embry fished out a silver blade from his pocket.

'Relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you. Yet.' The Alpha smirked.

He took Brady's hand and began reciting a few words in Quileute.

His voice was deep and hypnotic, caressing Bella's eardrums until she fell under its spell.

Jacob expertly pricked his thumb with the knife and did the same to Brady.

'Ow!'

'Don't be a pussy, Fuller.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Brady was then instructed to dip his hand into the crimson liquid before stamping his chest with it.

'We're now blood brothers, kid, so stand up and shake your Alpha's hand.'

Bella watched the young man rise to his feet and shake Jacob's hand with pride in his brown eyes.

Collin underwent the same process seconds later, leaving a similar handprint on his chest and dancing around the fire like he was high on sugar.

'Jesus…' Jacob rolled his eyes at the hyper werewolf. 'Your initiation is far from over, Littlesea.' He growled.

'But…'

'No buts! Get your ass over here NOW.'

Collin obediently returned to his original spot next to Brady and waited for the Alpha's orders.

'Each member of this pack has a task for you.'

'Awww man!' Brady whined in response.

'Oh stop whining, Fuller. We've all been there, including Leah.' Paul devilishly grinned.

'Yeah. What he said.' She nodded in agreement.

'You have an HOUR to complete your assigned tasks.'

'An _hour?_'

'Yep. Seth is going to set the timer for sixty minutes.' Jacob checked his wristwatch with a sexy smirk on his full lips.

'Black, I'm itching for a run.' Leah fidgeted in her place, eager to get the party started.

'Me too.' Quil grinned.

'Then by all means…' Jacob gave them his blessing and ordered Brady and Collin to phase.

'I'll see you in an hour, boys!'

They both howled in response and followed the rest of the pack into the woods.

In the meantime, Bella crawled out from of her hiding place and cursed Leah for forgetting all about her. The she-wolf had a habit of getting caught up in the moment especially when it came to pack business.

"Freakin werewolves..."

She tried to be as quiet as possible but ended up stepping on a crunchy branch and sneezing at the same time.

The sudden, unexpected noise alerted Jacob to her presence so she froze mid-step and held her breath.

'Pssssssst…'

Bella silently leapt across a log and hid behind a neighboring hemlock tree.

'Here kitty _kitty!_'

Her chocolate eyes widened when she realized that the Alpha was taunting her, his rich voice beckoning her to come out and face him.

She contemplated an exit strategy but that was definitely out of the question since Jacob was at least ten times faster even in human form.

'I know you're out there, Bells.'

She took a deep calming breath and almost gasped in shock when she spotted a group of fireflies in the distance.

"Wow…"

'Wow indeed.' Jacob whispered, scaring the hell out of her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his warm chest in less than a heartbeat. 'Did you think I'd let you run away from me?'

"I wasn't planning on running, _Alpha_." She calmly replied.

He suddenly spun her around and pushed her up against the tree, his midnight eyes threatening to consume her.

'Good girl.' He gently patted her cheek with his red-stained hand and leaned forward until his mouth was inches from her own.

Bella licked her lips in anticipation, thinking he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he nipped her lower lip with his teeth and bit down hard on the yielding flesh.

"Ouch!" She glared at him, pressing a finger to her swollen lip.

'This is for getting drunk the other night.' He growled.

'And this is for calling me a _Neanderthal_.' He reached down and pinched her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, causing her to yelp in response.

'And _this_…' His hand crept beneath her dress in search of her panties. 'Is for acting like a cheap stripper on top of _my_ bed.' He then grabbed the flimsy fabric and ripped it from her body.

"You bastard!" Bella seethed.

She watched him tuck the white panties into his breechcloth but made no move to stop him.

She was torn between slapping him and kissing him senseless.

"I hate you."

A cacophony of howls sounded in the distance, forcing Jacob to let go of his imprint.

'Apology accepted.' He said out of nowhere before stripping down and dumping his clothes in her arms.

"Wh-at are you _doing_?"

He gave her an exasperated look before phasing into wolf form.

"_Seriously_?"

The russet wolf leaned down, basically asking her to ride him.

"Oh hell no!" She exclaimed. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

Jacob huffed indignantly and strutted away, wagging his tail in the air like he was flipping her the bird for rejecting him.

Bella suddenly realized that she had no choice but to follow him since Leah was her ride home. She also didn't want to risk running into any vampires, especially at one in the morning.

"Shit…"

Fortunately, Jacob was taking his sweet time down the dirt path, so she swallowed her pride and decided to hitch a ride _on_ him sans panties.

"Jake…wait!"

.

.

_Maybe her dreams were trying to tell her something after all._


	14. Vanilla Flavored Threesome

**A/N: A big thank you to my guest reviewers! :) **

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
**

* * *

**§An Introduction to Sexual Tension§  
**

"Jesus, its like a pine tree farted in here." Bella scrunched up her nose as she slid into the passenger seat of Jacob's car.

Brady and Collin had ended their hour-long quest for initiation by cleaning the interior of _Darth Vader_.

The end product was a strong pine fresh smell that effectively destroyed the remnants of Bella's puking incident.

'Nice one, Bells.' Jacob chuckled while rolling down his window.

Their earlier forest ride turned out to be an adrenaline rush for the _pantieless _brunette who ended up screaming like an excited kid on a rollercoaster.

Jacob's wolf was amused by her reaction, but knowing that she was straddling him _sans panties_ was pure torture.

"Thanks, and by the way, I almost -Pulled a Britney- back there!"

'_Pulled_ a what?' He frowned, feeling like a victim of female pop culture references.

Both Rachel and Rebecca were big on using weird abbreviations such as DTR (Define The Relationship) and BBF (Back-burner Friend) while gossiping about certain things.

He learned that _hitting_ _shuffle on the subject_ meant changing it and if someone was _Old Testament_ then he or she was definitely old school. So when Bella mentioned _Pulling a Britney_, all he could think about were her breasts.

"I almost flashed Quil my lady parts." She explained in a _duh_ sort of way "also thanks to you…Mr. panty snatcher!"

'Stop saying that.' Jacob protested.

"Is that an order, Black?" She folded her arms across her chest, feeling cold and slightly agitated.

'No, of course not.' He replied, resting his right hand on her thigh.

The heat from his fingers sent a delightful shiver throughout her entire body.

'Christ Bells, you're freezing.' He remarked, rubbing said hand up and down her pale thigh.

"I'm just a tiny bit cold is all. You're the one with the freakish temperature."

'Yeah, I'm definitely a _freak_…in the sheets.' He smirked.

"I said freakish." Bella blushed, trying not to ogle his full lips.

They were currently topped with a hint of stubble and a red smear from his earlier tribal function.

'Bells…'

"What?"

'We need to uh…talk about the I-word.' He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, his dark eyes glued to the traffic light ahead.

"Yes we do." She drew patterns on his russet skin and waited for him to spill the imprinting beans.

'How about we discuss it over dinner tomorrow night?' He suggested.

Bella suddenly slapped her forehead, having forgotten all about her date with Damon.

"Umm…I can't."

'Why? Are you hosting one of your epic slumber parties?' Jacob grinned while squeezing her thigh affectionately.

"N-no. I'm actually going out on another date with Damon." She revealed.

'Wow.' The Alpha steered the Mustang into Bella's driveway with a seductively scary expression on his face. 'The guy is really into you, isn't he?'

"Yes…I mean, he should be running for the hills by now, especially after the wolf incident, but he didn't."

'Do you like him?'

Bella avoided his intense gaze and opened the passenger door in an attempt to avoid answering his question.

"He's nice…"

'That's not what I asked you, Bells.' Jacob prodded.

"Are you seriously going to Alpha interrogate me at two in the morning?" She retorted, tossing him a glare for added effect.

'You call this an _interrogation_?' He snorted. 'I asked you a simple _yes_ or _no_ question.'

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and debated whether or not to tell him the truth.

"Fine…yes I do like him! Wanna know why?"

'Why?'

"Because he's normal, and lately, I've been craving a tiny slice of normalcy in my otherwise _supernaturally_ infested life!" She exclaimed.

'I see.' Jacob gritted his teeth, looking slightly offended by her choice of words. 'So I'm basically a cockroach to you; an unwanted nuisance…'

"No, of course you're not a _nuisance_." Bella backtracked but it was already too late.

'Whatever…' Jacob huffed. 'I'm done with this shit.'

Bella watched in disbelief as he killed the engine and stormed out of the car.

"Jake! Are you freakin kidding me right now?" She slammed the passenger door and sprinted after him.

'No, _babe_. I'm not kidding…' He muttered. 'No one is forcing you to be my friend or _imprint_ for that matter.'

"Jesus, stop being so dramatic."

'I'm going to find a way to break the stupid imprint so I can get out of your hair once and for all.' He fumbled with his keys, fingers struggling to unlock the door.

"Jacob, calm the fuck down!"

Bella's strong, commanding voice yanked the tension out of his body and compelled him to calm the eff down.

He turned away from the door; eyes wide with shock as he took in Bella's equally stunned face. Her cheeks were red and her breath was coming in short panicked pants.

"I-I don't want you to break anything." She confessed.

'Okay.' The Alpha nodded like a dumbstruck robot, his ink black hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

.

.

.

"Oh…and you owe me a pair of panties."

.

.

* * *

**§How to Make a Swan Sandwich**§

'Are you ready for phase two?'

"No. I'm not."

'Then are you ready for tonight's big date?' Leah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Honestly, I'd rather stay in and watch _Awkward_ rather than be in an awkward situation." She replied while smoothing down the fabric of her knee-length dress. It was a blend of black and red with tiny roses at the bust.

'Well, threesomes sure can be awkward.' The she-wolf snickered.

"Ok. First of all, I only asked Jake to tag along because of what happened last night."

'Oh please, you've been dying to do this since high school, Swan. Don't deny it.' Leah wagged a finger at her blushing friend.

"_Fine_. I won't, but if Mr. Cocky failed to behave, I'm calling you for back-up."

'Oh trust me, he will and you know what else? He's gonna try to impress the hell out of you.'

"Ha! I highly doubt it."

Leah rolled her eyes in response and sidled up to Bella who was in the middle of choosing the perfect shade of lipstick.

'Allow me to demonstrate.'

She grabbed three lip-gloss tubes and lined them up on the dressing table.

'You're the pink one in the middle and this is Damon who's definitely into you and ready to give Black a run for his money.'

"Umm…sorry to burst your _lip-gloss_ bubble, but Jake believes he's superior to most men, so what makes you think he feels threatened by Damon?"

'Well, for starters; DC is older and well educated, not to mention handsome and culture savvy.'

"Oh and he likes Harry Potter, unlike _some_ people." Bella hinted.

'Wolves don't read bestsellers, Bella.' Leah snorted, uncapping the bright red lipstick. 'They watch the movie version...with popcorn.'

"It's not a crime to do both, you know."

'Yeah I _totally_ agree with you.' The she-wolf chuckled in amusement. 'It's definitely NOT a crime to sleep with two guys at the same time.'

"_THAT _is not what I meant! Jesus, what's wrong with you werewolves?"

'Nothing, although Black is probably kinky enough to try a _Swan_ sandwich.'

"_Leah!_"

.

.

.

* * *

**§Three is a Magic Number§**

Damon watched in fascination as Bella and Jacob exchanged plates as well as pleasantries over dinner.

They were so in sync with one another, sharing private jokes and French fries while discussing music and movies with him.

Bella's eyes sparkled whenever Jacob mentioned his passion for fixing cars and he beamed with pride whenever she spoke about college or her internship at the radio station.

They certainty behaved like genuine childhood friends if not more.

"Damon! Tell Jake about your latest trip to Japan."

The elegantly dressed brunette reached across the table and nudged his hand with her own. She was pretending to be super excited even though she was freaking out _big time_ on the inside.

Jacob was acting so unlike his usual cocky Alpha self.

He was behaving like a polite gentleman except for the occasional footsy under the table.

She honestly expected him to ruin the evening but instead, he managed to win Damon over.

He even convinced the blonde captain to bring in his car for its scheduled maintenance at the Black's autoshop.

The conversation quickly shifted from Damon's worldwide flight adventures to baseball; a topic Bella hated with a passion.

_Worst threesome ever_…she mentally grumbled while listening to their boring guy-talk.

Twenty minutes later, the bored brunette found herself sharing her banana split with both men.

She was literally sandwiched between the two of them like a piece of hot dog in a bun.

As predicted, Jacob went for the chocolate scoop while Damon chose the strawberry scoop.

The boys left Bella with one option, which was vanilla.

She dug into the huge plate and giggled at the absurdity of the whole situation.

'Enjoying dessert, Bells?' Jacob chuckled.

"Umm…you wolfed down _my_ half of the banana so keep your spoon to yourself."

'Speaking of wolves…' Damon chimed in. 'How's your kitten?'

Bella suddenly coughed out her ice cream, sending it flying across the table.

Jacob quickly handed her a glass of water and tried to keep a straight face while patting her on the back.

'She's..uh..spending a lot of quality time with the wolf these days.' He replied on her behalf.

'You must be joking.' Damon's blue eyes widened in surprise. 'I thought wolves were carnivores not kitten lovers.'

'Yeah they're carnivores, but they're also gentle creatures.'

'Really?'

"Yes." Bella exchanged knowing glances with Jacob. "They're very caring and protective."

'Nice.'

"Although, they can be possessive at times but that's in their nature, I guess." She added with a smile.

'You know what I think?' Damon leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. 'I think they're simply misunderstood.'

'_Exactly_, and they should be given a chance just like the other animals.' Jacob hinted.

"What other _animals_?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at the smirking Alpha.

'Oh I don't know.' He innocently shrugged then casually draped an arm over her chair. 'How about the unicorns on your bed for starters?'

* * *

The happy trio left the restaurant on a high note, laughing and chatting all the way to the parking lot.

Damon was reluctant to say goodbye to Bella so he offered to drive her home but Jacob butted in and told him there was no need since he was her neighbor.

"Maybe I should flip a coin or something?" She jokingly suggested.

'Good idea.' Damon winked at her.

"Seriously?"

'Sure, go for it.'

.

.

.

Five minutes later, she was riding next to a very enthusiastic Damon whose pocket was full of sushi tales and sumo wrestling.

The captain was definitely NOT the strong silent type.

In fact, there was no comfortable silence to begin with because he just wouldn't _stop_ talking.

.

.

.

'I had a great time tonight.'

"Me too."

'Hanging out with you and Jacob was incredibly entertaining.' He added, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We umm…should do it again sometime soon." Bella offered.

'Absolutely.' He nodded, his gaze dropping to her lips.

"You should probably get going before the wolf shows up!" She blurted out, exiting the car like it was on fire.

'Shit, is he out here? Can you see him?' Damon frantically backed out of the driveway and drove off without waiting for an answer.

Bella stood there for a few seconds and watched the Jaguar gradually disappear into the distance.

DC was _so _in love with his car that he was willing to forego walking his date to her door in fear of a freakin dent or a broken mirror.

_How pathetic_.

"Pussy." Bella scoffed before spinning on her heels and smacking right into Jacob's hard chest.

'Did you just say _pussy_?'

"Jesus…" She gasped. "Where on earth did you come from?"

'I was hiding in the shadows.'

"Oooh…scary."

She fished out her keys from the purse and gave him the Hershey's kiss she found buried within its inner pouch.

'Thanks.'

"Yeah, well…you've earned it."

He followed her up the porch steps, fully aware of the tension building between them.

'Bells..'

'Y-yes?'

'I had fun tonight.'

"Me too…" She swallowed. "Damon really likes you."

'Yeah, he's cool.'

"You two should start a bromance…maybe go out for drinks…" Bella babbled. "Play pool…you know, do guy stuff together…"

'Nah, I'll pass.' Jacob whispered against her neck.

He was right behind her, his hot breath flirting with her ponytail.

"O-okay…" She mumbled, dropping the keys onto the hardwood floor.

Her mind was clouded with lust and so was her heart.

The tension was too much…

She couldn't take it anymore…

She needed to find out what it felt like to _really_ kiss Jacob…

'You got any more kisses in your purse?'

"No." Bella turned around, feeling nervous and ridiculously out of breath. "Not in my purse…"

He barely had the chance to register her words because she was suddenly in his arms, her hands in his hair, pulling him down in what could only be described as a hungry, lust fueled kiss.

Bella was enveloped in his heat, it was everywhere…on her lips, in her mouth…all over her body…

His fingers kneaded the back of her thighs and squeezed her waist before hoisting her up and pinning her to the door.

She moaned into his mouth, tasting the chocolate on his tongue.

His kisses were intense yet soft and gentle at the same time.

He maintained the languid pace for a while, cupping her flushed face with his hands before deepening their kiss with a tilt of her chin.

Bella locked her legs around him and tugged on his short hair, demanding more, but he playfully nipped her lower lip and refused to comply.

'Your dad is…'

'_Jacob Ephraim Black, let go of my daughter right this instant_!' Charlie shouted from across the lawn.

.

.

'Next door…'

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh!  
**

***The phrases DTR (Define The Relationship) and BBF (Back Burner Friend) are from the MTV show _Awkward_.  
**


	15. Swan Seduction

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

**Suggested Listening: Liberty X- Just a Little**

**Conjure One- Sleep (Solarstone Afterhours Mix)**

* * *

Jacob was far from embarrassed by the time Charlie stormed up the porch steps to confront him.

His wolf seemed to have forgotten all about common decency, especially with Bella in his arms.

He reluctantly let go of her, allowing her body to slide languidly down his front.

Bella blushed furiously and tried to do some damage control by yelling "Dad, it's not what it looks like!", much to Jacob's amusement.

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'Your innocent daughter molested and bribed me with kisses, Chief. You should arrest her for breaking the law.'

"Jake!" Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "_Behave._"

'See?' He smirked. 'She can't keep her hands off me.'

'Jesus Christ.' Charlie muttered. 'Your smart-ass tongue needs to take a hike, son.'

His brown eyes darted back and forth between Bella, whose lips were swollen, and his neighbor's son, who was trying to adjust his junk but failing miserably.

'What's the meaning of _this?_' He waved his empty beer bottle in the air, demanding a straight answer from both parties.

'Like I said, Chief, Bells kissed me.'

"No! I didn't. See, what happened is that I umm..tripped and fell..."

'On my lips?' Jacob interjected, cocking an eyebrow as if to say -_really? you think your dad's going to buy this?_

"And...and then I saw a mouse scurrying past the door so I jumped in Jake's arms."

Charlie gazed out into the distance before shaking his head in amusement.

'You really expect me to believe that?' He chuckled.

"Umm...no?" Bella timidly replied.

She had no idea how her father would react if he found out that she had _indeed_ initiated the makeout session he just witnessed.

'I _knew_ this was bound to happen.' Charlie sighed, tugging on his graying hair. 'It was only a matter of time, but it's still no excuse for you to grope each other in public where Mrs. Walters could easily see you.' He added.

'Mrs. Walters is a big snoop.' Jacob chimed in. 'She's always watching me from her porch swing.'

"Gee, I wonder why." Bella mumbled sarcastically.

'So, how long have you two been doing this sort of _thing?_' Charlie cleared his throat in an awkward manner, avoiding eye-contact with Bella. The thought of her engaging in any sort of sexual or intimate activity was appalling.

"Can we just call it a night already?" Bella protested, crossing both arms in front of her chest.

'No. Not until I get the facts.' The police chief replied. 'I am your father and you're still living under my roof, so no...uh...funny business, ok?'

'I doubt there will be any _funny business_, Charlie.' Jacob glanced disappointedly at Bella. 'And for the record, I'm not shamed to admit that I kissed your daughter.'

'Well...' Charlie walked past them and pushed the front door open. 'You can kiss her all you want but if you break her heart, I'll shoot you where it counts.'

'Fair enough.' Jacob nodded.

Bella watched the men's interaction with disbelief.

_Kiss her all you want? Seriously?_

"This is unbelievable." She muttered under her breath.

'Your epic lie was _unbelievable_.' Jacob snorted. '_Tripped and fell_...yeah right.'

"What did you want me to say? Huh?" Bella shot back. "Hi dad! We were just playing a round of tonsil hockey and you've rudely interrupted us?"

'Very funny, Swan.' He smiled sarcastically. 'No really. You've outdone yourself this time.'

"Shut up."

'I'm serious.' He dusted off his shoulders. 'You should receive an academy award for being such a wimpy cocktease.'

"You asshole!" Bella swung her arm in an attempt to slap him, but his hand shot up and stopped her from doing so. "Take that back."

'Say please.' He taunted.

"Oh get over yourself."

'Jesus, Bells.' Jacob yanked on her arm until she had no choice but to stumble into his inviting chest. 'A few minutes ago, you were begging me not to stop touching you, so what gives?

Bella released herself from his intoxicating embrace and retreated to the door.

"I...I don't know."

Jacob saw the conflict in her eyes and it made his wolf feel angry.

_Did she regret the kiss?_

He certainly didn't.

'Look, I'm sorry I called you a cocktease. You're just..._driving_ me crazy, Bells.' He grunted.

"Jake..." Bella swallowed. "Please don't."

'Don't what? I'm laying it all out on the table for you.' He retorted. 'So what's holding you back?'

"We've been _friends_ for a really long time."

'Don't play the _friendship_ card, Bells. We both know there was _nothing _platonic about that kiss.' He pointed out.

Bella knew he was right and that's what _scared_ her.

Jacob Black's kisses were dangerous on so many levels.

The unbridled passion she felt towards him was like a rush of blood to the groin;a sexual awakening of sorts. The urge was almost uncontrollable, it took over her senses and prevented her from thinking with her head.

It was like a _lust sandwich_, stuffed with heated touches, French kissing and endless nights of marathon sex on the beach (or in the woods).

Bella Swan was not used to indulging in carnal pleasures and Jacob was offering an all-you-can-eat buffet for her to feast on.

"I know." She finally conceded. "And I can't stop thinking about it, so...I uh...have to go."

Jacob's smug smile was the last thing she saw before shutting the door and rushing upstairs to her bedroom.

She took a nice long shower and decided to avoid Mr. Alpha at all costs, at least until the urge to hump him subsided.

God knows if Charlie hadn't interrupted their earlier tryst, they would've probably ended up having sex against the wall.

Hot, sweaty, Alpha sex.

Leah once told her that sleeping with an Alpha male was the equivalent of having sex with three men at the same time.

Why? Because Alpha males were super attentive during sex, capable of multitasking and their stamina was legendary.

Bella groaned in frustration.

"This is going to be a _long_ night." She padded barefoot to her window and reached up to close the curtains.

Jacob was also in his room, his tall, broad shouldered frame parading around in nothing but a pair of blue boxer briefs.

She licked her lips and shamelessly ogled him for the next five minutes.

He was plugging his iPod to those big, bass speakers on top of his desk. They were notorious for waking her up during school nights so she wasn't fond of them at all.

She watched him scroll down his playlist obviously searching for an old track.

He had over three thousand songs on that iPod and she hated most of them, except for the bubble-gum pop songs.

.

.

**§Sexy...everything about you so sexy, you don't even know what you got. You really hit my spot. Oh Yeah§**

"Oh my God." She giggled before closing the curtains and peeking through the slit in the middle.

**§And you're so innocent, Please don't take this wrong cos it's a compliment§**

_This track is definitely dedicated to me, _she thought_._

**§I just wanna get with your flow, you've gotta learn to let go§**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Three days later...**

Bella came home from work earlier than usual and spent the next few hours baking a blueberry pie for Paul, a batch of chocolate chip muffins for Leah and a chocolate fudge cake for Emily and Sam.

The newly married couple were back from their honeymoon so Emily decided to invite the pack (including Bella) to dinner the following night.

It was a really nice gesture from the newlyweds but Bella was so nervous about being in the same room with Jacob and his sex appeal.

She had successfully managed to avoid him for the past three days (physically speaking).

His music, however, was a constant fixture in her bedroom.

On Monday, it invaded her walls carrying the following lyrics:

**§I know it's late, I shouldn't call at this hour, but that's my fate, I need lips to devour§**

The sultry track was stuck inside her head for hours, reminding her of the night she slept in his arms.

**§Drown out the machinery in my head. Bring your peace of mind to my bed§**

It was as if he was trying to seduce her using his iPod.

On Tuesday, it was a blend of trance and Snoop Dog who was singing **§I just wanna make you sweat§ **while the Alpha himself was working up a sweat by doing wall pushups in full sight of Bella's window.

.

.

Jacob didn't call or text, he simply assaulted her senses from afar.

He wanted to give her some space after the insane amount of weird stuff she witnessed in the past month.

They were both busy with work anyways, so Bella knew that Emily's dinner was a deadline of sorts.

They were supposed to discuss the _I-word_ days ago.

"I hope it's as easy as baking cake." She spoke to herself while mixing the batter.

.

.

.

That night, she went to bed like a zombie and woke up late for work.

Leah texted her while she was having breakfast in the truck informing her that she was ditching Emily's dinner party:

-**Sorry, B. I'm not in the mood 4 Betty Crocker's honeymoon cheer. Will pick up my muffins 2morrow. Xx bitch-**

"_Ugh_..seriously?"

At work, Paul pushed her buttons every chance he got.

He advised her to sign up for -_wolf riding lessons_- during lunch break and refused to share the blueberry pie she baked him with his fellow DJs and producers.

'I was promised _two_ pies, not one.' He sputtered in between mouthfuls of pastry.

.

.

.

After work, she was a slave to the kitchen once again, preparing a large serving of Greek pasta salad for Emily and the pack. It was actually Jacob's favorite appetizer and so was the smoked salmon dip with bagel chips she picked up on the way to Sam's cottage.

The young teen at the register wouldn't stop staring at her body while she paid for the food items.

Her denim shorts barely reached mid-thigh and her tight, black v-neck top made her skin stand out a lot more than usual.

She was skirting the line between sexy and slutty.

'Here's your change.'

"Thanks." She stuffed the money in her wallet and left the supermarket in a hurry.

Leah's phase two was all about flaunting her assets but she was so not comfortable wearing _Daisy Dukes_.

"What was I thinking?" Bella muttered as she drove past the stretch of sand that led to Emily and Sam's beautiful white cottage.

It was perched on top of one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean, complete with a chimney and a blue-tiled roof to match the shutters she helped paint the previous summer.

The garden surrounding the house was blooming with daisies, sunflowers and dahlias.

The moon shone above the parked cars and the faint sound of the ocean waves brought a smile to Bella's lips.

She felt butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of seeing Jacob tonight.

His kisses were on constant replay in her mind.

They were collectively singing -_Bella you're Alpha-whipped!_- and that was exactly how she felt.

* * *

A vibrant Emily greeted her at the door with a big welcoming hug and a glass of pink lemonade.

Sam was also full of hugs and kisses, his complexion practically glowing after spending a full month in Hawaii.

Paul was there too, patiently waiting for the rest of his precious food to arrive.

'_What? _No more pie?'

"Nope. Sorry." Bella chuckled at his disappointed expression.

She followed Emily past the floral living room and into the blue tiled kitchen.

The eggshell cabinets and the overall ocean theme were taken right out of an IKEA catalogue.

Both Emily and Bella were involved in the design and the end result turned out to be great.

"I missed your kitchen! It's so cozy."

'It definitely is.' Emily smiled while putting away the tupperwares in the fridge.

"So, how was Hawaii?" Bella hopped on one of the stools overlooking the window.

Paul and Sam were lounging on the garden chairs outside with beer bottles in their hands.

'It was fantastic!' She beamed. 'We did a bit of everything; snorkeling, whale- watching, hiking...you name it.'

"That's great. You look _great_." Bella winked suggestively. "It must've been one hell of a honeymoon."

'Yes it was.' Emily giggled. 'But enough about me.' She playfully nudged the brunette's arm. 'How are you? Or should I say, welcome to the _imprinting _club?'

They jokingly made a toast by clinking their lemonade glasses and Bella felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the mention of the I-word.

"Thanks for the heads-up by the way." She remarked.

'Oh Bella, I'm sorry you had to find out about this while I was gone.' Emily reached across the table and squeezed Bella's hand. 'Paul told me you gave them all the silent treatment for quite some time.'

"Yeah I did. Except for Jake, 'cause he was persistently annoying and wouldn't leave me alone." Bella complained. "He's _so_..."

'Pig-headed?' Emily suggested.

"Exactly!"

'Don't worry. He'll grow out of it.'

"Ha! I doubt it."

.

.

.

Kim and Jared showed up a few minutes later with additional plates of food and Paul was drooling in his plate by the time the girls set up the dining table.

Embry, Quil and Seth arrived just in time for the appetizers and Bella almost fell off her chair when the trio started fighting over Emily's famous fried chicken.

'Boys! There's plenty of chicken in the fridge.' She reassured the hungry wolves.

'Speaking of chicken, where's Jake?'

'He's running late.' Paul answered between mouthfuls of pasta. 'Mentioned something about buying underwear.'

'_Underwear?_' Quil snickered. 'You mean panties?'

Bella almost choked on her salad.

'How should I know?' Paul shrugged.

Seth suddenly nudged her with a knowing smile on his lips. 'Quil spotted a _white_ pair in Jacob's bedroom.' He whispered. 'They had your scent all over..._Ow!_'

Bella quickly stomped on his foot under the table, effectively shutting him up in the process.

"Oops, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." She feigned innocence and he instantly got the message.

'Jeez, Bella. What's with the heels anyways?' He frowned.

'Yeah. What's with the whole cowgirl ensemble?' Quil chimed in. 'Is Jake giving you a _riding_ lesson after dinner?' He guffawed.

"Shut it, Ateara!" Bella chucked a bread-roll across the table and it landed on top of his plate, sending spaghetti sauce flying everywhere.

'Buckle up, Swan. Your Alpha just pulled up in front of the house.' Paul declared before stuffing his face with more chicken.

.

.

.

* * *

The pack resumed their animated chatter except for Bella, whose back was as stiff as a board.

She heard the faint click of the front door as it opened and tried to remain as calm as possible.

_Jeez, since when does Jake make you nervous?_

_._

_._

'Thanks for starting dinner without me.'

The big, bad Alpha sauntered into the dining room with a pink Victoria's Secret bag dangling from his hand.

Emily was the first one to see it, followed by Kim who was sitting right across from Bella.

'First come, first served, Black.' Sam cleared his empty plate and rose from his chair. 'Here, take my seat. I'll be outside if anyone wants to join me.'

'Thanks.'

Bella ducked her head and pretended to be otherwise occupied with the peas on her plate.

'Ladies.' He greeted Emily and Kim before circling the table and dropping the lingerie bag in Bella's lap.

'_Bella.._'

Seth exchanged glances with Quil and Embry and everyone grew silent in anticipation of the brunette's reaction.

She swallowed thickly and her face transformed into a ripe tomato as predicted.

"Excuse me."

She cleared her throat, grabbed the bag and made a beeline to the bathroom.

.

.

.

'Way to go, Jake!'

'Yeah, why did you have to embarrass her like that?' Seth complained.

'She knows why.' He cryptically replied before taking a sip from Bella's lemonade glass.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, inside the guest bathroom**_

Bella peeled back the delicate crepe paper and uncovered the three pairs of panties within the bag.

One of them was individually wrapped so she opened it first, suspecting it might be a gag gift.

She was right.

"Jacob, get your ass in here now!" She shouted.

His pack brothers were already laughing at the panty situation so he slapped them upside the head on his way to the bathroom, generating a series of curses in response.

.

.

.

"_Property of Jacob Black_, seriously?" She waved the black thong in his face the moment he entered the peach-tiled bathroom.

The letters were printed in glitter across the silky fabric and all of them were _capitalized_.

'I don't see what the big deal is.' The Alpha shrugged. 'You made me wear a t-shirt that says _Bella's bitch_, so it's only fair that you do the same.'

"Ha! There's no way I'm wearing this _whorish_ piece of lingerie." Bella scoffed.

'Too bad.' Jacob smirked. 'I was kinda hoping you'd try it on for size.'

"You're delusional." Bella stubbornly shook her head. "Oh and by the way.." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "Keep my _torn_ panties to yourself."

'Anything else?' Jacob cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"No. You're free to go."

She checked her flustered reflection in the mirror and found him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

'Nice shorts.' His eyes roved appreciatively over her jean-clad figure before resting briefly on her cleavage.

'I approve.'

.

.

.

* * *

After dinner, Emily served dessert and the girls separated from the men who were busy watching a baseball game on TV.

Jacob chose to sit directly in Bella's line of sight, his plaid shirt and sexy jeans making her hormones simmer.

Emily was showing them her honeymoon photos but the Alpha was proving to be one hell of a distraction.

She could feel his eyes watching her every time she laughed, tossed her hair or even crossed her legs.

Sadly, their mutual eye-fucking didn't last long and the men had to leave after Brady warned them of an incoming gang of newborn vamps.

Jacob felt the imprinting pull for the very first time that night.

Why?

Because Bella was also experiencing her very first _I-freakout_; pacing the length of Emily's living room like an anxious housewife.

'Aaaaw, you remind me of how I used to freak out over Jared.' Kim patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm not _freaking_ out." Bella insisted. "I mean...he's done this before..._right?_"

Emily offered her a mug of green tea to help calm her nerves and tried to change the subject, but Bella's mind was elsewhere.

"Ugh..I feel awful." She groaned.

'Bella, he's going to fine. Trust me.'

"You're right. I don't know why I'm being paranoid."

'It's part of the package.' Emily explained. 'and it won't go away until you start having sex.'

"_S-sex?_"

'Yes, Bella..._sex_.' Emily chuckled. 'Why do you look so surprised?'

'More like _horrified_.' Kim giggled.

"Shut up. I'm just tired is all. It's been a long day."

'You should ask Jake to give you a _deep tissue_ massage.' Emily cheekily suggested.

"I'd rather sleep, thank you very much." Bella blushed at the loaded suggestion.

.

.

.

An hour went by and still there was no sign of Jacob.

Bella waited for him outside with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and glanced at her watch every five seconds until Paul showed up followed by Quil, Embry, Sam and Seth.

"Where's Jake?"

'Teaching Brady and Collin a lesson.' Embry answered before hopping into his convertible.

The boys thanked Emily for dinner and waved goodbye as they drove off in their respective vehicles.

They were all in dire need of a shower, including Jacob, who emerged from the shadows with blood splattered all over his torso.

"Oh my God!" Bella rushed to his side in panic. "You're bleeding."

Tears flooded her eyes as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing into his chest.

'Hey...' He gently stroked her hair. 'It's just a scratch, Bells.'

"Just a scratch?" She glanced down at the gash in his side.

It was definitely NOT a scratch.

'Bella, he's going to be okay.' Emily tried to calm her down but she refused to let go of Jacob.

'Jesus, just take her home.' Sam tossed Jake the keys to Bella's truck.

"No! We need to take you to a hospital." she argued.

'Tell you what..' Jacob cupped her face in his large hands. 'How about we go home so you can clean the wounds and see for yourself how fast they can heal...hmmm?'

"O-ok."

.

.

.

* * *

**Bella's kitchen**

**1 am**

"I feel like I'm watching a time-lapse video."

Bella dabbed Jacob's wound with a sterilized cotton, her eyes glued to the supernatural healing process that was taking place right before her eyes.

It was _incredible_.

She reached out and touched the faint scar, her fingers tracing Jacob's bare torso. "You're like a real life Superman."

'Yeah, and you're my Lois Lane.' Jacob brought her hand to his lips and sensually kissed her palm.

"Nah, I'm just silly old Bella who freaked out big time tonight." She blushed in return.

'I felt it, you know.' He confessed. 'You were worried sick, weren't you?'

"Yeah." Bella hid her face in her hands. "It was so embarrassing."

'Ok, now you're being silly. Come here...' Jacob hoisted her onto his lap. 'Repeat after me: _I'm sexy and I know it!_' He sang in her ear, making her giggle.

"Shut up." She swatted his arm, her body relaxing in his embrace. "You have the _worst_ taste in music."

'I do not.' He protested, kneading her thighs with his warm fingers. 'Jesus, you're strung out like a guitar.'

"I'm just tired." She yawned. "It's been a _long_ day."

His hands ventured north, massaging her shoulders.

She moaned when he rubbed a particular spot at the back of her neck, arching her body into his touch.

"Don't stop." She closed her eyes and surrendered to his magical fingers.

They removed the tension from her body, replacing it with something else entirely.

'Bells..' Jacob's nose skimmed her neck, inhaling her familiar scent.

She moaned in response and reached behind her to grab hold of his head.

He leaned forward and kissed her parted lips, slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss.

She squirmed in his lap, wanting to straddle him properly, but he suddenly rose to his feet and spun her around to face him.

His onyx eyes were half-lidded, studying her flushed face intently.

_She was in dire need of a good, hard..._

"Jake?"

Th Alpha growled, his nostrils flaring with each intake of breath.

Bella was looking up at him from beneath her heavy lashes, her swollen lips begging to be ravaged.

'I've been wanting to do this all night.' He dug his hands into the pockets of her Daisy Dukes and hoisted her off the kitchen floor in one smooth move.

She squealed in surprise and clung to his neck like a horny cowgirl.

'Bedroom?'

.

.

.

.

"Yes, please."


	16. In the Land of Cats and Unicorns

**A/N: Wow! 36 awesome reviews for chapter 15! Thanks so much :) I will PM you all as soon as I can.**

**In the meantime, here's another sweet, sexy chapter.  
**

******Things are starting to heat up, so have fun reading ;)**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
**

* * *

_**Suggested Listening**_

**Omarion & J. Cole- Morning (O Mix)**

**Rochelle Jordan - King A (Aaliyah 10 Tribute)  
**

* * *

Jacob sucked on Bella's neck, leaving tiny red marks all over her heated skin.

She panted against his ear, her thighs locked around his waist as he bounded up the staircase, eager to get to her bedroom.

He blindly flicked the lights on, growling deep in his throat when she tugged on his soft hair, grinding her lower half into him.

'Mmm...my sexy kitten.' He whispered.

She was drowning in a liquid pool of lust, hyperaware of his moist breath on her collarbone, his fingers kneading and groping her flesh.

Jacob paused in the doorway, his half-lidded eyes darting to the array of unicorns on top of Bella's canopy bed.

The room was over-saturated with mythical creatures; glittery stuffed animals and sparkly snow globes.

The beaded curtains were adorned with baby snowflakes and virgin white seashells, the epitome of innocence.

Bella was his _white dove_, his imprint, and doing anything remotely sexual within her bedroom walls suddenly seemed so..._wrong_.

"Jake?"

The Alpha felt her soft fingers on his chin, stroking his stubble with the pad of her thumb.

She felt like a porcelain doll in his arms, light as a feather and sexy as hell.

'Fuckin, _fluffy unicorns_.' He muttered under his breath, letting her body slide down his front.

Bella stared up at him in confusion, her heels digging into the lush, baby-blue carpet beneath her feet. She was close to combusting if not for the cool, ocean breeze drifting from her open window.

Jacob ignored her puzzled expression and sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned forward, casually resting his elbows on his muscular thighs.

'Come here.' He tipped his head, irises glowing like embers.

She swallowed thickly, her heartbeat escalating with every step forward.

The sexual tension between them was like an invisible thread, ready to break at any minute.

Jacob could feel it rising to the surface like molten lava, threatening to burn and destroy his fortress of discipline.

His nostrils flared at the familiar scent of Bella's arousal; vanilla icing and strawberry champagne...

Her milky thighs arrived at their destination, her Daisy Dukes flirting with his cutoffs.

She dug her nails into the soft fabric of her shirt, biting her lower lip as she did so.

Jacob hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her shorts and pulled her closer.

'Nervous?' He asked.

"Hmmm.." Bella hummed in response, her palms getting sweaty at the thought of losing her virginity to Jake.

She certainly wasn't ready, but he looked way too irresistible at the moment.

'Don't worry. We'll take it slow.'

Jacob unfastened her zipper and tugged her shorts down in one swift motion.

Bella gasped in shock then reached down to balance her hands on his bare shoulders, accidentally pushing her crotch in his face.

He was practically eye-level with _Pusheen the Cat _who was ironically dressed as a unicorn too.

'Jesus...' He glared at the grey cat who appeared to be mocking him with her rainbow tail. 'Is today _kitten _Wednesday?'

"Umm..." Bella blushed. "I like wearing cute underwear from time to time."

Jacob chuckled in amusement, rubbing his thumb over his plump lower lip.

Her scent was messing with his brain, inviting him to feast on her body and peel her shirt off like a delectable orange.

'I wanna spread you on my bed, like Nutella on bread.' He declared, making her giggle in response.

"Jake, are you high?"

He lazily grinned and nuzzled his face into her cleavage. 'Maybe.'

She stroked his neck with her delicate fingers, and he started to purr like a jungle cat in her embrace.

'Your bra smells like chocolate chip muffins.' His tongue darted out to taste the swell of her breasts.

She stifled a moan at the wet sensation, squeezing her thighs together to generate some friction.

The Alpha was getting high on her scent, eyes closed, teeth scraping her skin.

He was fighting the urge to sink his wolfy fangs into her tempting flesh and bite her...

_Everyone_ had to know that she was _his_ mate, his _imprint_ and nobody else's.

Jacob took a deep, calming breath and tried to think with his head instead of his dick.

He imagined Charlie holding a shotgun...

_Charlie threatening to shoot his dick using said shotgun..._

_Yeah, that did it._

Bella trembled in his arms, her lips dropping kisses on his unkempt hair.

"What's on your mind?"

'Trust me, you don't wanna know.' He smirked, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up along with him.

They both moaned at the skin-on-skin contact as he carried her to the dresser.

Her thin bra left nothing to the imagination, its demi-cups barely concealing her stiff pink nipples.

"Jake, please..." Bella panted, her doe eyes begging him to kiss her.

'_Please_ what?' He sexily groaned, pushing her up against the wall.

She tugged on his hair, diverting his attention away from her breasts by pinching his nipple. Hard.

'_Ow!_ Why'd you do that for?' He protested, rubbing the sore spot with his palm.

"You know _exactly_ what I want." Bella replied, scraping her nails down his chest.

Jacob slammed his hand on the wall beside her head, but she didn't even flinch. 'You want me to fuck you?'

She stared him down, digging her cowgirl heels into his backside. "Guess again."

'Jesus, Bells. I'm not a mind reader.'

"I'm your _imprint_." She enunciated. "You're supposed to know what I _want_."

'No. That's not how imprinting works.' Jacob argued.

Bella shot him a frustrated look and folded her arms across her chest.

"Then maybe we shouldn't have sex tonight." She pouted, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

He was supposed to be the passionate -_I'mma tear your panties off-_ type of guy, yet he was acting like a shy virgin.

_WTF?_

Jacob ran his warm fingers up and down her thighs in a tender gesture.

She was no longer aroused, which was good, but also _bad_ for his ego.

'Did you honestly think I was going to deflower you in front of your entire unicorn collection _and_ in your childhood bedroom, no less?'

"Ummm..." Her voice trailed off and she felt incredibly foolish all of a sudden.

She remembered the night Jacob stopped by while she was high on cough syrup; the night he gave her the boxing glove necklace:

_**'Yeah well, the next time you run into a vampire, you will follow my orders, Bella, whether you like it or not.'**_

_His eyes glowed in the dim light of her bedside lamp, but it did nothing to deter her from snorting out loud._

_**'You'll do as I say, babe. Wanna know why?' **__He crouched in front of her,_ _tangling his fingers in her hair. __**'Because you willingly kissed me…'**_

_Bella blushed, unable to tear her gaze away from his yellow irises._

_**'And since you willingly kissed me, you'll probably trip and fall into my bed by the end of this summer.**_'

.

.

By the end of the summer...

_Whoa..wait a minute!_

Was she really contemplating a romantic relationship with Jacob?

Yes, she was his imprint but that didn't change the fact that he was a ladies man with tons of _experience_.

Will she be able to act all cool and nonchalant if they run into one of his ex-girlfriends or _conquests_ or whatever? And most importantly, can she satisfy the mighty Alpha in the bedroom?

'Bells, look at me.'

Jacob titled up her chin so she'd look him straight in the eye but she couldn't.

What if it turned out that Jake's feelings for her were purely based on lust?

Her parents thought they were in love but they eventually got divorced because they got married at such a young age. They confused lust with love, not to mention that they shared nothing in common...

"Put me down, Jake." She softly requested.

He complied, setting her back on her feet with a disappointed groan. 'I swear you're gonna give me blue balls soon.'

"Sorry." Bella blushed, reaching for her PJ drawer.

'Allow me.' Jacob stepped in and opened it instead, his eyes feasting on the skimpy material spilling from the top corners.

He fished out a pair of silky black shorts and a matching camisole then handed them to Bella.

'Black should be your signature color from now on.'

He lounged on the mattress and watched her unclasp her sheer bra before slipping into her camisole.

His gaze traveled down the curve of her spine, watching the muscles shift beneath her ivory skin.

'I can't believe I didn't imprint on you until now.' He blurted out.

Bella froze, her eyes going wide at his sudden admission.

"When did it happen?" She prodded, moving to sit beside him on the petal-pink comforter.

'It uh..happened the night I saved you from _Foster_.'

"Really?"

'Yep.' Jacob nodded, tracing the arch of her foot with his fingers. 'Something changed that day, but I refused to acknowledge it until I...' He swallowed. 'Saw you sleeping in my bed...' His eyes rose to meet hers. 'You looked so peaceful..._so_ beautiful...so _right_.'

Bella's heart skipped a beat, lips trembling with anticipation.

'Not to mention, _fuckable_.' Jacob added with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Shut up." She swatted his arm. "You ruined a perfectly good chick-flick speech with that God awful _F-word _of yours."

'Admit it, Swan. You love it when I say the _eff_ word.' Jacob playfully tickled her ribs.

Bella tried to escape his ticking assault, but he climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head.

'Surrender, or else.' He nipped at her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Jeez, Jake. Are you still reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" She teased.

'Yep.' He popped the P. 'Angela stopped by the garage and loaned me all three books.'

"No way!" She giggled.

'Yes way.'

"Well, at least you're _reading _something other than _Playboy_." Bella snickered.

'_Shut it_, Swan.' He mocked her, using her own trademark phrase.

"Or what, you'll _spank_ me?"

Jacob's heightened eye-sight detected the subtle flush of her skin as it coated her cheeks.

She was starting to blush and that was definitely a good sign.

'Do you want me to spank you?' He smirked, rising up on his knees, his thighs straddling her bare legs.

The bed creaked under his weight as he scooted backwards and flipped her over onto her stomach like a _horny pancake_.

"Jake!" Bella squealed, feeling his hot fingers gliding up her thigh.

'Is this what you _fantasize_ about when you touch yourself?' He squeezed her ass cheeks to emphasize his point. 'Me spanking you...using you as my fuck toy?'

"N-no.." She moaned. "That's _your_ dirty fantasy, not mine."

'Yeah? What's _yours_ then? Huh?' He leaned forward and inhaled her seductive scent.

His sultry bedroom voice was like a delicious aphrodisiac, awakening her dormant arousal.

Jacob's nostrils flared in response, his wolf snarling deep within his chest.

Bella gasped at the feral sound and buried her face in the soft comforter. She was beyond turned on and he could easily smell it.

'Tell me, Bells.' The Alpha pressed her body further into the mattress, his chest flirting with her back.

He was _this_ close to ripping her Pjs to shreds.

"_Laptop._.." She replied in a muffle voice. "C-check my laptop.".

.

.

.

Jacob sighed and rolled out of bed, his raging boner leading the way.

'Calm down, dude. You're _not_ getting any tonight.' He muttered under his breath.

It was his first time romancing a _virgin,_ so he was trying real hard to suppress his carnal urges.

"It's on my desk." Bella rose up on her elbows, her apple-red cheeks complementing her embarrassed expression.

He cleared this throat and grabbed the white Macbook from her desk.

'Your fantasy's in here?' he tapped the closed lid with his index finger, giving her an amused look as he padded barefoot to the bed.

"Y-yes." She sat up against the headboard, hugging her knees to her chest.

Jacob tucked the laptop under his arm and climbed up next to her.

'Come here.' He suddenly scooped her up onto his lap and kissed her softy on the lips.

She kissed him back with equal fervor, tasting the remnants of her chocolate fudge cake on his tongue.

'Mmmm...'

He blindly placed the Macbook on her lap, guiding her fingers to the keyboard.

'Show me.'

.

.

.

Bella scrolled through her bookmarks and clicked open a _tumblr _site.

'Fuck.' Jacob swore, his eyes glued to the naked photos on the screen.

They were all black and white images of the same couple engaged in several sexual acts, including oral sex.

The images were extremely erotic and the dark haired man in the photos looked a _lot_ like Jacob.

"Sometimes, I...imagine it's your head...down there..." Bella whispered.

'Yeah?'

"Uh-huh." She shyly nodded.

'So, you have a _cunnilingus_ fetish...' Jacob clicked on another page and more oral sex photos appeared on the screen. 'Nice..'

"And you clearly have a _spanking_ fetish, so..."

'I honestly don't.' He responded, zooming in on one of the photos. 'Unless you're into that _Earl Grey _shit.'

"Earl Grey?!" Bella exploded with laughter, her body vibrating on top of Jake's swelling erection.

'_Err._..I meant Fifty Shades or whatever.'

"Oh my God, that's _so_ funny." She wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling utterly exhausted all of a sudden.

'I know that laugh.' Jacob grabbed the laptop and placed it on her bedside table. 'And you're about to crash in three...two...'

"_Earl Grey!_" She giggled hysterically.

'One..' He counted off on his finger, listening to her heartbeat as it slowed down.

'Zero...'

Bella suddenly went limp in his arms, her eyelids closing as she drifted off to sleep.

'Silly munchkin.'

It was well past midnight, so he tucked her under the comforter and kissed her tired face.

.

.

'Huh.'

.

.

'Never had a girl fall asleep on me before...' He mumbled.


	17. Sex, Lust and BLT

**A/N: Another sweet, fluffy chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
**

* * *

~**Swan, u bitch! I heard u fed my muffins to Jake. Not cool.~ **

Bella took a sip of her deliciously frothy cappuccino before replying to Leah's text.

**~Good morning grumpy! FYI, Jake stole them 4rom z kitchen. Deal with it.~**

Seconds later, the phone buzzed again.

**~Fukin Alpha! Did u let him munch on Ur biscuit too?~**

Bella rolled her eyes at Leah's 10 am snark.

Her texts were always a joy to read.

**~Haha. U slay me, Clearwater.~**

Paul's deep voice suddenly erupted from her office speakers like a phone sex operator on crack.

His tone was extra cheerful and super hyper, distracting Bella mid-text.

_'Good__ morning, Washington! This is DJ Paul and you're listening to Radio One's on Demaaaaaand!'_

"Ugh...here comes the Justin Bieber requests."

_'We have a special request from a friend of mine, and this request goes out to our lovely intern, Bella Swaaaaaan!'_

Bella's head snapped up in surprise, her ears doing a double-take.

"Did he just..."

_'Bella, I know you're listening...'_

"DUH!"

_'So this Baby Bash song is for you, sweetkins.'_

.

.

.

**§She's So Yummy Yummy Yummy, ****Ohh She's Sweet As Honey****, Ohh I Gotta Get Some Na Na, Na Na§**

"_Na na_? Seriously?"

Bella dialed Paul's extension number while Baby Bash serenaded her in the background.

**§She's So Yummy and Delicious, Ohh With Tender Kisses, Ohh I Gotta Get Some Na Na, Na Naaaaa§  
**

It was probably one of his silly pranks, like that time he played _Birthday Sex_ for Charlie while he was out celebrating with Billy and the gang.

'DJ Paul on the line, oh hey Bella! What's up?'

"You tell me." Bella tapped her manicured nails on the desk.

'Ah...right! The song...well, it was a special request from your horny Alpha.'

"Really?"

'Yep.' Paul chuckled. 'Why don't you stop by the garage and have lunch with him today?' He cheerfully suggested.

"Wow. You sure sound crazily upbeat this morning." Bella observed. "Are you..."

'Rachel's PREGNANT!' The DJ blurted out all of a sudden.

"Oh my God!" Bella squealed in delight, swiveling her chair away from her cluttered desk. "Congratulations!"

'Thanks. I'm supposed to keep it a secret until the weekend, so...'

"Sure, sure. I won't tell a soul." Bella giggled. "Gosh, that's _so_ exciting."

'Yeah. I can't believe I'm gonna be a _dad_. It feels weird...in a good way.'

Bella stared into her cappuccino cup with a big smile on her face. "That's the best news I've heard in ages. Thanks for sharing it with me."

'Man, I can't wait to see the look on Jake's face when he finds out.' Paul snickered.

"Me too!"

'That's why you have to keep him in a good mood for me, just in case he decided to strangle me for impregnating his sister.'

"Good mood, huh?" Bella shook her head in amusement. "Sure. I'm on it."

'You'd better be on _it_..and by that I mean...oh shit, Rachel's on the line.'

"Uh-oh." She chuckled. "Speak of the _mother_."

'No kidding.' Paul sounded apprehensive. 'She's probably craving some weird shit like pickles wrapped in cheese.'

"What are you waiting for then? Answer the phone."

'I will.' He sighed. 'And _please_ don't tell _anyone_ or she'll boycott my dick for life.'

"My lips are sealed, Lahote."

'Muchas gracias, Swan.'

* * *

Later that day, Bella drove her truck to _Black Auto_ just like Paul had suggested.

She was full of nervous energy, constantly checking her reflection in the rearview mirror like a narcissistic diva.

_Cotton candy lip-gloss. Check!_

_White midriff baring cropped shirt. Check!_

_Low-rise denim shorts. Check!_

She was on a mission to shock and awe (_and_ feed) the Alpha with the help of his favorite _Italian BLT_ sandwich and a bucket full of spicy fried chicken.

Her horny imagination was working overtime after their steamy bedroom encounter, distracting Bella from her intern duties and clouding her brain with images of Jacob's dark hair tickling her inner thighs, his tongue licking and sucking...hands stroking...

Yes, she was head over heels in lust with him, there's no denying that.

He easily convinced her to let go of her inhibitions, allowing her to show him the _naughty_ tumblr page she used for her late night_ orgasm_ sessions.

She was in serious need of some _self-luvin_ tonight if she was to survive this sudden spike in arousal.

"Bella Swan, you are NOT a shameless slut." She took a deep breath as she pulled up in front of the busy auto shop. "You're here to have lunch with Jake. Period."

'Talking to yourself again, Swan?' Quil snickered, sidling up to her truck with a smirk on his lips.

"Quily! You look so dashing in those overalls." Bella jokingly replied while rolling up her window.

'Pfft! _Dashing_ is so eighteenth century.' He waved her off, sniffing the air like a hungry wolf. 'Wait a sec, is that..' His eyes zeroed in on the food she was carrying. '_Fried chicken?_'

"Yes." Bella nodded, shielding the large bucket with her arms.

He predictably followed her like a drooling puppy, begging for a piece of heavenly KFC.

'How come Jake gets all the perks?!' He grumbled.

'Dude, you already had your lunch break!' Brady pushed him away, eying the bucket hungrily. 'Hey, Bella. How you doin?'

"Oh no, don't give me that look, Fuller!" She wagged a finger at him. "Jake invented that _look_."

'What look?' The young man fluttered his lashes innocently.

'Yeah, Bella. Which _look_ are you referring to?' Quil snickered from beside her.

"Shut it, Ateara." Bella swatted his sneaky russet hand. "You're not getting _any_ and that's final."

'Are we still talking about the chicken?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, you boys are _disgusting_." She rolled her eyes, sidestepping a tool box as she rounded the corner to Jake's workspace. "I meant to say that..."

'Jake's _getting_ some, yeah we know.' Quil interjected.

'He's been whistling to himself all morning.' Brady remarked, exchanging sly grins with Quil.

Bella froze mid-step and grew flustered when Collin joined in on the conversation.

'He's _so_ chill...didn't even yell at me for being late.'

"Wow. I really appreciate you guys telling me all this." Bella coolly responded before asking them to _mind their own business (or fuck off) _in the nicest way possible.

Once the coast was clear, she took a deep, calming breath and walked the short distance to Jake's office.

"Not a slut..not a _slut_...not a.."

A loud feminine giggle erupted from inside, forcing her to let go of the doorknob.

How come _no_ one told her Jake was busy? Because he clearly was...

'Aw Black, you're too darn cute!' Miss giggles's saccharine voice made Bella cringe.

Should she just barge in like a crazed imprint and demand an explanation?

_No, of course not..._

She was going to go sit on his old battered couch and wait for him like a good girl.

_Right?_

The answer was **NO **since Jake had already sensed her presence (not to mention the mouth-watering smell of the spicy fried chicken).

'Bells!' He opened the door with a sunny grin on his face then pulled her into an epic bear hug in full view of miss giggles. 'I missed you.'

_Huh?_

"Y-you did?"

His dark gaze traveled down her front, caressing her body with his hungry eyes.

'Yeah, I missed _this._' He squeezed her denim-clad butt before dropping a quick kiss on her flaming cheek.

"Umm.." Bella glanced awkwardly at the native American beauty who was watching them with open curiosity.

'You must be Jake's imprint.' She observed.

'Yep. She's my side-kick. Aren't you, honey?'

Bella gingerly placed the takeout bags on top of his desk, her chocolate eyes fixated on the tall, russet skinned beauty who looked a _lot_ like VS model Adriana Lima.

'_Side-kick_ my ass!' Miss giggles playfully punched him on the arm. 'Now please introduce us, or I will.'

'Right.' Jacob slapped his forehead. 'I got distracted by the food, sorry. _Bells_, this is my good friend Elissa. She's a two-time Formula 3 champion and the Beta of her pack.'

'It's nice to meet you _Bells_...or is it Bella?'

"Bella's fine." She answered while shaking Elissa's hand.

The girl had mad style, and Jake was obviously a big fan of her _assets_.

Not only was she into cars, but she was also a she-wolf like Leah!

_Talk about the perfect package._

Bella's jealousy collided with her momentary lapse of confidence.

Elissa was ridiculously gorgeous: deep blue eyes, olive skin, _kick-ass_ leather boots...

It was hard not to envy her God-given looks and her stylish Ralph Lauren blazer.

'So, I guess I'll be seeing you around, huh?'

'Yeah. The photo shoot's this weekend so prepare to be dazzled.' Jacob chuckled.

"What photo shoot?"

'Car and Driver Magazine is doing a feature article on female race car drivers and since we're sponsoring Elissa's team, we get to be in the photo shoot as well.' Jacob explained.

"Interesting." Bella coolly remarked, showing no enthusiasm whatsoever.

'Yeah.' The Alpha raised a questioning eyebrow, but she ignored him and proceeded to unwrap their lunch.

'Enjoy your food!' Elissa waved on her way out of Jake's office.

"You're welcome to join us." Bella smiled politely.

'Thanks, but Chase and I are having lunch with our agent. Maybe some other time though.'

'Sure, sure.'

'It was nice meeting you, Bella!'

"Likewise." Bells curtly nodded.

'Say hi to Chase for me, will ya?' Jacob called out after her.

'Will do. Bye!'

.

.

.

.

Once Elissa was gone, Jake closed the door, carefully studying Bella's sullen face.

She was trying to open the ketchup container with fierce determination but failing miserably.

'Need a hand, Bells?'

"No." She bit her lower lip, pulling at the lid with all her might until it finally opened. "Your food is getting cold so you better dig in."

'Yummy.' Jake padded barefoot to his desk where everything was laid out for him. 'You bought me a footlong BLT?' He gushed.

"Yes."

She watched him attack the sandwich with fervor, the delicious noises coming out of his mouth worthy of a porn video.

"So, how long have you known Elissa?"

'We..uh..met last summer while you were in Phoenix.'

"Oh." She fiddled with her paper plate. "Did you guys hook up? 'cause I sensed this _intimate_ vibe when I walked in."

Jacob froze mid-bite, narrowing his onyx eyes at her.

'And I sensed a _jealous _vibe even though I made it clear that she was a friend of mine.' He shot back.

"So you did sleep with her!" Bella accused him, folding her arms across her chest.

'_Jesus_.' Jacob sighed impatiently. 'No, I didn't fuck her, and for the record, I've never requested a song on the radio before, so you're welcome.' He grunted.

"Ugh..." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in sheer frustration. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I jumped the gun, but who wouldn't? She's freakin gorgeous!"

'Come here.' He wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat down on his leather chair.

Bella picked up her unfinished plate and circled the desk, making her way over to his incredibly tempting lap.

'Remember when we had this big-ass fight over your ex-boyfriend?'

"Yes. I remember." She nodded, moving to stand between his long legs.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed her bare midriff, his scorching lips flirting with her belly button.

'He was a total asshole but you were too blind to see it, so instead, you accused me of being _crazy jealous_.'

"Jake, that was _three_ years ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

'Because.' He swallowed. 'I was _jealous.' _

"OH." Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His fingers ghosted over her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

'I was blindsided by the fucking wolf gene and spent the whole summer adapting to my supernatural _powers_.'

"So, you didn't really go to summer camp, did you?" Bella guessed.

'Not exactly.' He smirked. 'There's this wolf retreat up north where they teach you how to control your transformation and shit.'

"You mean like the _X-Men_ Mutant Academy?"

'Exactly!' Jacob chuckled, burying his nose into her t-shirt. 'Fuck, you smell good.' He groaned.

"I can't believe you were _actually_ jealous." Bella threaded her fingers through his hair.

'Yeah, I was...still am.' He admitted, relaxing into her touch. 'If you mention _Alexander Skateboard_ one more time, I'm gonna hunt him down and eat him.'

"Alexander who?" Bella giggled. "Oh, you mean _Alexander Skarsgard_?" She burst out laughing.

'Yeah.' Jacob hooked his hands around her jean-clad thighs and hoisted her onto his lap. 'Who is he anyway?'

"He plays a Viking vampire on True Blood."

'I see.' He answered distractedly, eying her spicy drumstick.

She lifted the crunchy piece of chicken to his mouth and he instantly took a bit out of the tender meat.

"Good boy!"

He growled in response, body vibrating like a massage chair.

'Your _oral_ fixation is super sexy.'

"I do _not_ have an oral fixation, silly. An _oral fixation_ is when you're constantly putting things in your mouth."

'Bells, you can't even drink soda without a straw.' Jacob pointed out.

"So what?" She coaxed his mouth open and fed him more chicken. "I also like eating fries without ketchup and tuna with green apples..."

'And getting off on _tumblr_ porn.' He blurted out mid-chew.

"Shut up."

'Make me.' He smirked, tossing the plate aside and closing his lips around Bella's greasy fingers.

He sucked them into his mouth, savoring the taste of her skin combined with the spicy flavor.

Bella squirmed on top of his lap, stifling a moan as he cleaned off her fingers.

His tongue swirled around her middle finger suggestively, causing one hell of a tsunami inside her panties.

'Fuck.' He growled, nostrils flaring...irises glowing...

He picked her up in one fluid motion and deposited her on his desk, chucking the keyboard over his shoulder.

"Jake!" Bella gasped as the poor keyboard collided with the wall.

The Alpha didn't even flinch when it fell to the floor with a loud crash.

His main focus was Bella's sweet, delectable arousal.

'Jesus. I wanna bottle up your scent and spray it on my pillow.'

"_Jake._" She said his name again, eyes darting nervously to the door. "We can't do this here."

'Do what exactly?' He devilishly grinned, leaning back in his chair, directly between her legs.

He feasted his eyes on her creamy thighs, her heaving chest...flushed cheeks; memorizing each and every detail for future reference.

"My lunch break is almost over." She quickly changed the subject, glancing down at her delicate wrist watch.

'We still have time for a quickie.' Jacob wheeled his chair closer to the desk, his face inches from her own.

Bella ducked her head in embarrassment but he tilted up her chin and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

'Mmm...can I swing by your bedroom tonight?' He huskily whispered.

"Uh-huh." She panted against his mouth.

'Is that a _yes_, Bells?' Jacob asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Definitely." She replied.

'Great.' He kissed her one more time, large hands kneading her waist.

**§When You're Feelin' Sad and Low, We Will Take You Where You Gotta Go!§**

Marina's Spice Girls ringtone exploded like a cock-blocking timebomb inside the small office, forcing Bella to pull away from Jacob's kiss.

'Ignore it.' He nibbled on her ear.

**§Smiling, Dancing, Everything Is Free, All You Need Is Positivity!§**

"I- I can't. It might be urgent." Bella picked up her vibrating phone and pressed the green button. "She's been going through some _stuff _lately"

'Ok.' Jacob nodded in understanding and decided to finish his sandwich.

Having Bella for lunch was doing wonders for his appetite.

"Hey M. How are..."

'Patrick broke up with meeeeeee' Marina wailed on the other end of the line.

Jake flinched at the high-pitched sound, wheeling his chair away from Bella.

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry." She comforted her friend. "When did it happen?"

'Just now.' Marina sniffled. 'He sent me a text saying: _we're over_. What a douchebag! I-I can't believe I slept with him!'

"He _text-dumped_ you? What an asshole!"

'I know! He's such a jerk...but Bella, it hurts so much!' She sobbed. 'Can I stay with you tonight? I seriously need some quality girl-time.'

"Of course you can, sweetie! You're more than welcome to spend the entire weekend at _casa del Swan_."

Jacob bolted upright in his chair.

'Seriously?' He mouthed in protest.

Bella gave him a sheepish smile in return but he was already plotting how to kidnap her...

Maybe tie her to his bed then spread Nutella on her naked body...

_Yummy,_ he thought.

"I'll pick you up on my way home, ok?...Great...and please stop crying! He's _so_ not worth your tears."

Bella ended the call and almost fell off the desk at the sight of Jake talking to himself.

.

.

.

'It's just you and me tonight, buddy.' He lovingly petted his crotch.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jacob! lol **

**The song he dedicated to Bella is called Na Na (The Yummy Song) by Baby Bash.  
**


	18. Orgasms R Us

**A/N: A big thank you to Marissa who accurately predicted that I was going to post this chapter today :)  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

'Would you hit it?'

'Hell yeah, I would!' Marina giggled. 'I'd gladly hit it, once or twice though. Prince Harry's _so_ not my cup of tea.'

'How about you, Swan? Would you be interested in a slice of ginger pie?' Leah snickered, stuffing her mouth with caramel popcorn.

The girls were entertaining themselves in Bella's living room after Charlie declared it a -_no man's land-_ once he saw the mountain of unidentified female objects scattered all over his usual territory.

He grabbed a six pack and fled to Billy's house, muttering –_too much estrogen_- along the way.

Leah and Marina were hitting it off for the first time in ages so Bella decided to take advantage of their giggly girl-time and sneak off to Jake's bedroom once Magic Mike was over.

'Oh my Gah!' Marina squealed at the sight of Channing Tatum's naked butt. 'I wanna bite that ass _so_ bad.'

Bella rolled her eyes, fully aware that Leah was still waiting for an answer to that stupid –would you hit it?- question.

"I'd hit…him." She pointed at the TV screen where Joe Manganiello was about to strut his stuff onstage.

'Pfft…so predictable.' The she-wolf remarked.

"What? He's hot." Bella defended her choice of eye-candy.

'Whatever floats your boat.' Leah shrugged.

'Bella's right. He's _smoldering_ hot.' Marina munched on her chips. 'His penis is probably the size of a baby's arm.'

"Did you just compare…"

'Yes, I believe I did.' The bubbly blonde nodded, eyes still red from all the tears she spilled over her break-up.

'He's _not_ the only one.' Leah slyly winked at Bella.

'Does that _wink_ mean what I think it means?' Marina's hazel eyes widened, scooting closer to the she-wolf who looked funny as hell in her Snoopy Pjs.

'Let's just say that Black puts the monster in _monster peen_.'

'Tell me MORE!' Marina eagerly clapped her hands together.

Her crush on Jacob was back in full force, so Leah unleashed her inner snark and raised the TV volume louder in an attempt to shut her up.

'There's nothing more to tell, bitch, so sit the fuck down and let's watch the movie in piece.'

'Oooh, I love it when you're mean!'

'Shhhhhhhhhhhh.' Leah nudged Marina's side, silently urging her to glance at Bella whose phone was currently vibrating in her lap.

She picked it up with a big smile on her face and read the latest text from Jacob (aka the horny Alpha):

**~U have 2 cum 2night. No panties allowed. Time 4 kitty 2 play with her wolf ;)~**

'Whatcha reading?' Marina suddenly peered over Bella's shoulder, eyes quickly scanning the naughty text.

"Mind your own business!" The flustered brunette hid the phone behind her back, her cheeks going from pink to red in record speed.

Leah chuckled and paused the movie, propping her elbows on the armrest.

'Black's been sexting her on the DL.' She smirked.

"Shut it, Clearwater!"

'OMFG! Are you serious?' Marina shrieked.

"Don't listen to her. She's bluffing." Bella stuttered, taking a cooling sip of margarita.

'So _kitty's_ code for…fuck me running!' She gasped. 'He is _sexting_ you!…_you_ dirty…_dirty_ Swan.'

"Shut it, retro Barbie!"

'Aha!' Marina jumped off the couch, her coppery braids tumbling down her shoulders. 'I _knew_ it.' She declared. 'I knew something was cooking between the two of you.'

"It…it just happened, alright?" Bella finally confessed. "One minute we're friends and the next he's…"

'Taking you out shopping at _Orgasms "R" Us_?' Marina interjected, doing her trademark happy dance, much to Leah's amusement.

'Nice one, Merryweather.' She high-fived the dancing girl.

"Let me finish my freakin sentence, will ya?"

'Nah, there's no need. We already got the message loud and clear.'

'Tsk...tsk…tsk..' Leah shook her head in mock disappointment. 'No wonder he's been extra chill these days.' She teased.

"Jesus." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Jake and I…"

'_Bow chika wow wow_!'

Bella grabbed one of her fluffy unicorn pillows, threatening her best friend with it. "Marina, if you don't stop interrupting me, I swear I'll…"

'Bow chika wow wow…' The cheeky blonde raised her eyebrows suggestively in response, refusing to shut up.

"MARINA!"

Pillows went flying everywhere, forcing Leah to duck for cover behind the couch.

'Jake and Bella sitting on a tree…f-u-c-k-i-n–g!'

"Oh you little…"

'Come on, B. Hit me with your best shot.' Marina climbed on top of Charlie's lazy chair, her vintage _Betty Boop_ nightgown riding up her tanned thighs.

"Are you wearing kiddy _SpongeBob_ panties?" Bella giggled.

'Sue me, Swan! At least _I_ don't have a unicorn shrine up in my crib.' She shot back, attacking Bella with a throw pillow.

"Touché, M…I mean, why hide the fact that I'm still a virgin."

'You're still a virgin?!' Marina gaped at her in shock.

"Yep." Bella nodded before hitting her with the fluffy pillow. "Sorry to burst your bubble, hun, but Jake and I are NOT having sex."

'Yet.' Leah resurfaced from her hideout with a candy bag tucked under one arm.

'You should though.' Marina tapped her bare foot on the cushion. 'Seriously Bella, what the heck are you waiting for?'

'She's waiting for the condom fairy.' Leah snickered.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching your male stripper movie?" Bella glared at the smirking she-wolf.

'Nah.' She shrugged. 'I'd rather watch you squirm and stutter at the mention of orgasms "r" us.'

'Me too!' Marina sat crossed legged on the comfy lazy chair, eyes twinkling mischievously at the thought of pushing Bella's buttons.

"Ugh…you do realize that I'm giving you a free pass tonight because of Patrick, right?"

'Eeew, please don't mention his name ever again!'

"Fine. I won't." Bella sighed, moving to sit on the couch.

'You know…I kinda saw this coming.' Marina dug a hand into her jumbo Cheetos bag. 'But I kept making excuses for his assholic behavior thinking he was busy, tired or whatever…'

'If I were you, I'd cut off his dick and feed it to the wolves.' Leah emphasized her point by splitting a Mars bar in half.

'It's not that big, anyway.' Marina snorted.

"Oh."

'Yeah, it's more of a pencil dick than a monster peen.' She added.

'You poor thing.' The she-wolf offered her a consoling bar of chocolate. 'I strongly advise you to sample a native guy.'

"I totally agree." Bella smiled encouragingly. "You need someone sweet and sensitive like Embry for example."

'Puh-lease, like Embry would ever be interested in silly old me!' Marina sniffled. 'He's a God amongst mortals, unlike Mr. Pencil Dick.'

'Excuse me?' Leah lifted an –oh no you didn't- eyebrow in reaction to the blonde's words. 'Embry Call is a dork who fantasizes about you…oh shit...'

Bella quickly jumped to her friend's rescue, knowing that her accidental slip of the tongue was a result of her concurrent patrols with Embry.

"He thinks you're super cute!"

'Yeah, what she said.' Leah nodded vehemently.

'Really?'

"Totally."

'You're just saying that to avoid discussing Jacob.' Marina squinted her eyes, pointing the Mars bar accusingly at Bella.

"I'm not avoiding anything." She argued. "In fact, your free pass allows you to ask me a truckload of Jake questions."

'Yay!'

'Jeez…your optimism makes me want to choke someone, preferably your ex-boyfriend.' Leah grunted.

'Awww Lee Lee, you'd that for me?' Marina cooed, earning herself a smack on the arm from the moody she-wolf.

"You two are freakin hilarious." Bella chuckled.

'Hilarious my ass.' Leah muttered under her breath. 'Can we postpone your Q & A session until after the movie?'

"Sure…"

'Oh and I need one more favor.'

"Let me guess, more popcorn?" Bella rose from the couch, tugging on her sexy nightie. It was a low-cut number with red paw-prints adorning the white fabric.

'Yep.'

"_Ugh…_"

'Don't –ugh- me, Swan. It's your turn to romance Black's microwave.' The she-wolf snickered.

'Yeah! Romance it hard.' Marina chimed in, slyly winking at Bella.

'And make sure to rub…_err._..I mean press the Start button.'

"Haha. Very funny." Bella shot them both a glare while putting on her bunny slippers.

'Say hi to Jacob for me!'

"I will."

.

.

.

'And tell him I'm available!'

.

.

.

* * *

Bella set the timer to sixty seconds and silently tiptoed her way past Billy's living room.

Both he and Charlie were engrossed in a baseball game, yelling all sorts of expletives at the screen.

_Thank God for sports_…Bella giggled as she bounded up the staircase.

She paused in front of the bathroom door where Jacob was taking a shower; a very steamy shower.

The Alpha had a thing for hot water even though his body temperature was way above normal.

Bella was tempted to walk in on him, maybe snatch his towel so he'd show up buck naked in his bedroom…but she chickened out at the last minute.

Her bunny slippers led her to his cluttered bedroom where she spotted a drawing pad on top of his desk.

The A3 pad was labeled :_Introduction to Drawing_ which was one of Jake's university electives.

He never told her about it though, and the fact that he had a notebook full of charcoal drawings was all the more surprising.

Bella picked it up and flipped the cover page open.

The first drawing was very basic; a vase filled with wild flowers. It was actually pretty good for an amateur like Jacob.

Next was a picture of a house similar to Sam's cottage. It was also impressive, starting from the shading of the windows to the trees surrounding the side of the house.

The Alpha's drawing skills improved with every page.

He was clearly an artist, and judging by the string of A's he received for each assignment, his art teacher was well aware of it too.

"Oh my God." Bella gasped in awe when her eyes landed on the last page.

It was a portrait drawing of a brunette with doe eyes, high cheekbones and a delicate heart shaped-face.

_It was Jacob's best work yet._

The details he'd poured into the drawing were impeccable.

Bella even recognized the dress in the picture. It was the one she wore at Emily's wedding.

She did look pretty that day, but definitely not as beautiful as the girl in the drawing.

Did Jake really see her that way? Because if he did, then…

'Bells!'

The startled brunette spun around, clutching the drawing pad to her chest.

"Jesus, you scared…" Her voice trailed off at the sight of Jacob in nothing but a towel.

Droplets of water were evaporating from his russet skin like tiny puffs of smoke.

She licked her dry lips and watched him lock the door with a flick of his wrist.

'Did you get my message?' He asked, gaze dropping to the pad in her hand.

"Y-yes." Bella replied before crossing the room in two long strides and jumping in his arms.

She kissed him with wild abandon, not caring that the curtains were open, or that her own father was downstairs…

Jacob hoisted her higher against his sizzling chest, growling like a wolf in heat.

His lips eagerly received her kisses, molding them into a passionate make-out session.

He easily carried her to his unmade made, his mouth never leaving her petal lips.

She was soft and pliant, moaning and mewling as he rearranged her legs around his waist.

She tugged on his short hair, nails scratching his upper back…

He groaned in response, peppering her neck with more kisses.

'Are you wet for me?' He nibbled on her collarbone, reaching down to stroke her bare stomach.

Bella's eyes were closed, cheeks flushed with arousal.

She tried to say yes but ended up moaning his name when he peeled back her nightie, exposing her breasts to the cool night air.

'Can I…'

"Yes! _Please_."

Jacob's breath was hot on her nipples, his tongue tasting them for the very first time.

She shuddered, threading her fingers through his thick hair.

"Oh…_OH_…"

Jake alternated between licking and pinching them, his lower half grinding into her.

He didn't expect her to be _so_ responsive, but she was already on the brink of orgasm.

'Fuck. You're so sexy.' He kissed her swollen lips, losing himself in the moment.

She panted against his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Jake…"

'I know…' He reached down between her thighs and rubbed her, once…twice…

She literally screamed when she came; back arching off the mattress…nails painfully digging into Jake's skin.

He held her down, quickly silencing her with his lips.

Bella felt like jello in his arms.

She was a panting mess, body slick with sweat…hair sticking to her forehead.

"I've never…orgasmed this hard…before."

Jacob kissed her affectionately in reply.

'Tell me about it.' He whispered huskily in her ear. 'Our dads thought it was a squealing tire…guess their ears don't function as well as they used to, huh?'

"Oh my God!" Bella bolted upright, adjusting her nightie in sheer mortification.

'Oh and Leah's still waiting for her popcorn.' Jacob smirked, playfully tugging on her spaghetti strap.

"Stop it!" She swatted his hand away. "It's not funny."

'You're most welcome for that orgasm by the way.'

Bella rolled out of bed, her knees wobbling from the aftershocks of said orgasm.

"How come you're not…_you know_..." She blushed, eyes darting to his crotch.

'Hard?'

She nodded, sliding her feet into her slippers.

'Trust me; I was…but uh…your orgasm triggered mine so…' He shifted uncomfortably, one hand clasped over his towel.

"OH." Bella's mouth fell open at his admission.

'Yeah.' Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, his ego stuck somewhere in between _cockiness_ and _embarrassment_.

"Is it an imprinting thing?" She couldn't help but ask.

'Nah.' He sheepishly replied. 'It's a _Bella_ thing.'

.

.

.

'Swan, you bitch!' Leah's voice drifted from the window, alerting them both to her presence. 'Where the fuck is my popcorn?!'

The she-wolf was standing in front of Bella's bed with both hands on her hips.

"Shit!" Bella rushed to the door, smoothing down her ruffled hair. "It's coming!"

'No pun intended.' Jacob chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Wipe that cocky smirk off your face, Black. I can see it all the way from here.'

'Bite me, Clearwater.'

'Later, smartass…once your slut brings me my popcorn.'

"Hey!"

'Sorry, Swan, but you earned it…screaming like a banshee.'

"Leah!"

'Oh I heard you alright.' Leah snickered. 'Next time, make sure you close your windows.'

'I will.'

'Good, now tell slutella to get her ass over here ASAP. Marina's having another cry-fest over Douchebag McGee.'

"I said I'm COMING!" Bella shouted while unlocking the door.

'Shit.'

Jacob suddenly jumped to his feet and pulled her away from the door.

'Charlie heard you.' He hissed.

"Oh my God."

Bella knew that if her dad saw her looking like orgasm personified, he was going to shoot Jacob for real this time.

'Hide under the bed, quick!' He urged her, grabbing a pair of cutoffs from his closet and putting them on as fast as possible.

'Jacob? You in there?'

Bella crawled under the bed and almost had a heart attack when she spotted the terrifying amount of dust and dirty socks down there.

'Hey Chief, what's up?'

'I uh...thought I heard Bella's voice.' Charlie's heavy footsteps edged closer to the bed. 'Was she talking to you through the window?'

'Yep!'

'Hmmm…okay.'

The Chief didn't sound too convinced though.

Meanwhile, Bella felt something crawl on top of her arm…something with tiny little…

"AAAAAH!"

She scrambled out from under the bed, the small spider still clinging to her arm.

'Jesus Christ!' Charlie stumbled backwards in shock.

His daughter was scantily dressed, cheeks flushed, face glowing…and most importantly, she was in Jacob Black's bedroom!

"Get it off of me!" She screamed.

Jacob rushed to her rescue, snatching the spider from her arm and killing it in less than a heartbeat.

'Hey, you okay?' He hugged her to his chest, completely oblivious to Charlie's fuming ears.

"Yes." Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. "I…"

Her father cleared his throat all of a sudden, his mouth pressed into the thinnest line ever.

'What the hell were you doing under HIS bed?' He angrily yelled.

"Ummm…"

'Charlie Swan!' Billy interrupted the Chief's interrogation, wheeling himself into the room and practically pushing his best friend out the door. 'How many times have I asked you to leave those two kids alone?'

'Leave them ALONE so they can do _God knows what_ under my NOSE?'

'Lower your goddamn voice, old man.' Billy chided him, keeping a strong hold on Charlie's belt. 'I thought you gave them your blessing a while ago, so what is all this fuss about?'

'I gave them my blessing, not the license to have…SEX!'

"Dad, we didn't…"

'Don't you lie to me, young lady!' The police Chief wagged a finger at Bella. 'I should've never bought that sleepwalking story of yours.'

'We didn't have sex.' Jacob squared his shoulders, taking a step forward until he was chest to chest with Charlie. 'But if you keep this up, I might as well corrupt your daughter's innocence…'

'_Jacob!_'

The Alpha stared Charlie down, forcing him into submission.

'You once told me that if I broke Bella's heart, you're gonna shoot me where it counts…so until that happens, I suggest you back off.'

"Jake…please.." Bella tugged on his arm, feeling his body vibrating with anger.

'Are you threatening me, son?' Charlie held his gaze defiantly, refusing to be intimidated.

'No. I'm only asking you to hold your horses, Chief.' Jacob growled. 'Bella's _mine_, but you're her father and she holds you in high regard.'

'That doesn't explain why she chose to hide under _your_ bed…'

"I did it because I didn't want you to see me like this!" Bella explained from behind Jake's arm.

Charlie studied his daughter's face for a very long time, his mustache twitching as he did so.

'Okay.' He finally nodded. 'I'll back off…for now, but if you knock her out…_err_..I mean UP. I swear to God I'll shoot you. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, Sir.' Jacob firmly replied.

'Good. Now if you'll excuse me…' The Chief retreated to the corridor, followed by a winking Billy. 'I need a drink!'

'Coming right up, Chief.'

.

.

.

'Bravo!' Leah clapped, having watched the entire drama unfold before her eyes.

"Oh dear Lord."

'No really, that was an Oscar worthy performance, Black.'

'Fuck off, Clearwater.'

.

.

'Not until I get my _popcorn_!'


	19. Slutty the Bloodsucker Slayer

**A/N: Long chapter ahead, so have fun reading. :)**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
**

* * *

Bella was too embarrassed to show her face anywhere near her father after his showdown with Jacob.

She was genuinely frustrated by the Alpha's show of dominance, especially his caveman declaration:

'_Bella's mine, but you're her father and she holds you in high regard.'_

How dare he?

He had _no_ claim over her whatsoever.

It was one thing being his imprint, but to openly _declare_ that she belonged to him, as if she was a mere possession, rubbed Bella the wrong way.

None of the other wolves behaved like arrogant asses, not even Paul who was pretty much bossed around by Rachel.

Jake was apparently the _Black sheep_ of the pack so to speak.

He didn't like to be told what to do or how to behave and he didn't like being challenged by any authoritative figures.

His relationship with Charlie was like a bumpy road.

His teachers tolerated his bullshit to an extent because he was a good student but he already had one dean's warning under his belt.

The ladies gravitated towards him like moths to a charming (albeit cocky) flame. He made them feel safe and beautiful so they willingly submitted to him.

Bella, however, did not put up with his bullcrap.

She made it crystal clear that she did NOT appreciate being referred to as a helpless little girl.

'_Helpless? I never called you helpless?'_ Jacob wrote on his notepad before holding it up to the window.

They were having their silent (childish) argument at two in the morning.

"_You implied it_!" She scribbled in angry red marker.

He huffed in response, eyes glowing in the dark.

'_I defended your honor, babe. So if that's called __**helpless**__ in your dictionary then you need to buy a new one. You're welcome btw.' _He sneered.

She flipped her unicorn notepad and scribbled an angry reply, her neat handwriting getting jerkier by the minute.

"_Kiss my __ass__ Jacob_!"

The Alpha growled low in his throat, puzzled by his imprint's reaction to his _heroic_ act of standing up to her father.

Charlie could've shot him but he didn't.

He could've banned them from seeing each other for life, but he also _didn't_.

Jake simply failed to understand why Bella was being so pissy instead of crowning him a hero.

He did save the day after all.

'_Oh I'll kiss it, right after I give it a good hard spanking_.' He jotted down his thoughts, smirking at his clever retort before turning it to face the window.

Bella's chocolate eyes widened, a blush coating her cheeks almost instantly.

She struggled to come up with an equally smart comeback but the heated look in Jacob's eyes made her freeze mid-try.

Even from afar, she found herself captivated by his irises.

She swallowed, glancing back at Marina who was snoring like a freight train.

"I'm going to bed." She mouthed, tossing the notepad on her desk.

He smirked, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he wrote down something in return.

'_With whom?'_

Bella hesitated in front of the window, fingers hovering above the curtains.

"Don't push it."

The moon suddenly resurfaced from behind the clouds, casting its luminous glow on Jacob's russet chest.

His body was a work of art framed by the glossy window frame.

Bella bit her lower lip, her hungry gaze dropping to the bulge in his boxers.

'_You know you want to…'_

He licked his lips suggestively, wishing she'd just succumb to her desires.

She didn't.

"Good night, _Alpha_." She shot him a mildly frustrated glare before closing the curtains on his cocky smirk.

.

.

.

* * *

Saturday rolled around with a big splash, courtesy of _Car and Driver Magazine_'s photo-shoot.

The creative director was hell bent on making a sex symbol out of Jacob.

The camera loved him and so did the entire crew, including the female photographer.

Elissa was directed to stand in front of a sleek black Porsche with him behind the wheel, her backless Prada dress fluttering like butterfly wings thanks to a large fan in the corner.

She looked ethereal in her bronze eye-shadow, posing for the camera like a pro.

Bella was jealous of her thick lustrous hair and flawless make-up.

She was _jealous_ of her elegant posture, muscled abs and toned arms.

'I can't stand that bitch.' Leah scowled, taking another bite from her apple.

They were sitting on top of the Alpha's recent project, an old VW Rabbit that needed major _Pimp My Ride_ treatment.

Bella toyed with her boxing charm, the heels of her ankle boots digging into the car's rusty bumper.

"Why? She's sweet as candy." She remarked, gaze fixated on Jake who looked smoldering hot in a leather vest and a pair of low-rise Armani jeans.

The stylist definitely had a thing for Prince of Persia since most of the wardrobe selection ranged from sleeveless muscle shirts to half-buttoned tunics.

The backdrop was the Sahara Desert, so some of those fashion choices made sense but the others simply didn't.

'_Sweet_ my ass.' Leah snorted. 'Miss _Rainbow Brite_ over there is a mean vamp killing machine.'

"How _mean _are we talking here?" Bella sat up on her elbows, observing the woman in question. "Cause she looks pretty tame compared to you."

'Yeah she does, but there's a reason why she's the _Beta_ of her pack.'

Bella slowly digested Leah's words, washing them down with a tiny cup of jealousy.

Not only was Elissa a race-car champion, but she was _also_ one heck of a vampire slayer.

_Nice…_

She was literally surrounded by women who were capable of snapping a monster's head like a twig.

"Do you guys keep a track record of the vamps you kill?"

'Hell yeah!' Leah nodded while munching on her apple. 'We have a monthly tally chart.'

"Are you being sarcastic? Cause I can never tell with you." Bella cocked her head to the side, oblivious to the pair of onyx eyes watching her from afar.

'Jake keeps track of _everything_ on his iPad.' She explained. 'We kinda have our own version of –Employee of the Month- only in our case it's _Wolf of the Month_.'

"Seriously?"

'If you don't believe me, then go ask _Mr. Smart Ass_. He's been eye-fucking you for the past five minutes.' Leah whispered, stretching her long legs on top of the yellow hood.

Bella quickly bolted upright and tugged her skirt further down her legs.

"Jeez, Leah. Do you have to be so vulgar?" She frowned, sneaking a glance in Jacob's direction.

He was indeed staring at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

'I call it like it is, bitch.' Leah snickered. 'Oh and by the way, you seem a little tense and constipated for someone who had an orgasm the night before, so what's your deal? Huh?'

Bella cleared her throat, silently begging her to shut up.

Jacob was still watching her like a hawk, allowing the creative director to steer him around like a prop.

He didn't understand why she went from being all lovey dovey (in his bed last night) to this sexy vixen who was currently giving him the cold shoulder.

"I'll fill you in later." The blushing brunette slid off the hood, jealousy coursing through her veins…

Elissa was currently straddling Jacob's waist, her hands all over his naked chest.

The photographer encouraged them to stare into each other's eyes while the camera worked its flashing magic.

'Look at you, all jealous and shit.' Leah snickered. 'You look like a tiny Grinch.'

Bella was too distracted to listen, her attention solely focused on the Alpha's arm-candy.

"What's with magazines these days?" She ranted, clenching her hands into fists. "Sexualizing everything…I mean, they're practically humping in that tiny sardine can of a car!"

'Relax, max.' The she-wolf chuckled in amusement. 'Elissa's _faaaar_ from interested in humping Black.'

"Oh my God." Bella gasped, horrified at her obsessive train of thought. "What the hell's wrong with me, Leah?"

_She was never the type to get jealous. Never._

'You're perfectly fine, Swan.'

"No. I'm not." She closed her eyes, feeling incredibly foolish for letting the jealousy monster take over her brain. "I feel weird…as if the imprinting bond is influencing my every move."

Leah sighed and hopped off the Rabbit.

'Tell you what.' She tucked the grumpy brunette under her arm. 'How about we grab a bite to eat at the diner?' She suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Bella pouted, stomping out of the garage like a five year-old.

'Fucking imprints…' Leah cursed under her breath before following the moody girl out into the open.

The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, lulling Bella into a state of calm.

Being within five feet of Jake felt like being on the receiving end of an emotional tsunami.

She was so beyond overwhelmed; a slave to her feelings.

"What would Sookie do? What would…"

'Bella…'

"_What?_"

'There's a reason why Elissa's not interested in Jake.' Leah divulged out of nowhere. 'She's been hooking up with Embry.'

Bella spun around, eyes wide in disbelief. "How…I mean, does Jake know?"

'Nope, which is why you must keep this tiny nugget to yourself.'

"Why? Is it a forbidden relationship? 'Cause that's kinda hot." She gushed. "Who knew Embry had it in him, huh."

'Whoa, slow down there, J.K. Rowling.' Leah slung an arm around Bella's shoulder, steering her towards the parking lot. 'Embry wants to keep a lid on things because Elissa asked him to. Bitch wants to mix business with pleasure…but if Black finds out, it might throw a wrench in the sponsorship deal.'

"Wait a sec..." Bella tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Did Elissa choose Black Auto because of Embry?"

'More or less, yeah.' Leah nodded. 'Black thinks he's the mastermind behind the deal, poor kid…_so_ delusional.' She chuckled.

"Did you hear what he told my dad last night?" Bella unlocked her freshly waxed truck.

Jake had hijacked it earlier in the morning in an effort to lure her into coming to the photo-shoot.

'Oh I did…' The she-wolf wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'It sounded like caveman lingo from my POV.'

"It totally did, and that's what pissed me off."

'No offence, Bitch, but you rarely get pissed.' Leah cocked an eyebrow at her friend. 'You need to go _GRRRR_ on his ass like you did when those Texas vamps showed up.'

Bella gunned the engine with a determined expression on her face.

"You're right. I'm no damsel in distress."

'Amen, sista.'

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

'Damn right you are.' Leah grinned.

"All I need is a bunch of stakes, some holy water and I'm good to go."

'Whoa… _stakes_?'

"Yep." Bella nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna slay me a vampire!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Bella's house**

**9 pm**

'You're batshit crazy, Swan, and I _refuse_ to be held accountable for your actions.'

"That's fine by me…" Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "No one asked you to be my babysitter, Clearwater, so go home, or better yet, _go_ get laid."

Leah examined one of the three sharp stakes on Bella's bed.

They were carved out of a cedar tree and purchased through eBay.

_Yes, people actually sold stakes online._

'Why can't you just blow off steam the regular way?' Leah sighed. 'Go shoot some darts or raid the shopping mall like Marina.' She suggested.

Bella zipped up her embellished dreamcatcher dress with shaky hands.

She had no plan whatsoever, but she knew one thing for sure:

_Vampires loved hanging out in clubs._

That was going to be her starting point, followed by the cemetery.

"Leah, please don't discourage me. I need you on my team tonight."

'Nu-uh…no way, Jose.' The she-wolf wagged her finger back and forth while cocking her hips to the side. 'The only _team_ I'm rooting for is _Team Chase_.'

"Who's Chase?"

A wistful smile flirted with Leah's full lips, making her gorgeous features look all the more striking.

'He's Elissa's brother.' She replied, adjusting her tube top in the full-length mirror.

"Oh…" Bella grabbed her black peep-toe ankle boots from under the bed. "You have a thing for him too?"

Leah froze like a deer in the headlights all of a sudden.

'We uh…hooked up last summer.' She blurted out.

"Holy crap!" Bella gaped at her in shock. "You had sex with an Alpha?!"

'Shhhhh…keep your voice down.' The surprisingly flustered girl stepped away from the mirror, eyes darting to Jake's window.

"You sneaky, _sneaky _wolf! Why didn't you tell me?"

'It was a one night stand, not a full-blown romance.'

"Wow…is that why you showed up at the photo-shoot today? Hoping you'd catch a glimpse of your summer fling?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'He flew all the way from Cali, so yeah, I was hoping we'd run into him at the shoot.'

"He's probably out clubbing with the gang as we speak." Bella stuffed the stakes in her purse, making sure to hide them under her shawl. "Does he um…have an imprint?"

'Nope.' Leah applied another layer of coral lipstick, courtesy of Bella's make-up basket. 'He's free as a bird according to Emb.'

"And the sex…?"

'_Mind-blowing_.' The she-wolf smirked. 'You know, with Sam, the sex was always kinda _meh_. There was nothing special about it, but with Chase…' She dreamily sighed 'It was…otherworldly. He _literally_ ruined me for other men.'

"Wow. He must be one hell of a stud for you to grant him your _Clearwater_ stamp of approval." Bella giggled.

'Oh he's a _stud_ alright.' Leah smacked her lips together while checking her reflection one last time in the mirror.

.

.

.

* * *

The girls showed up at the bustling club less than an hour later.

They ordered their drinks at the bar and waited for Chase to make an appearance.

Leah was on full alert in case Bella decided to wander off on her own.

The stubborn brunette was adamant on killing a vamp, scanning the crowds in case a pair of crimson eyes registered on her radar.

There were none so far.

'Sorry, B. I guess you're gonna have to settle for shooting darts after all.'

"The night is young, Li-Lo." Bella raised her drink to her lips. "And there's no sign of Jake which is a plus."

'You're playing with fire, Swan.' Leah twirled her empty tequila glass on top of the linoleum counter. 'Black is gonna flip out if he catches you playing a round of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _on his turf.'

"Jake can go to hell for all I care." She spat. "Seriously. I'm so _sick_ and tired of being coddled like a porcelain doll!"

'Here we go again.' Leah pinched the bridge of her nose in sheer frustration. 'Listen, Bella, I'm all for female empowerment. Hell, it's all I teach my students these days, but _this_…' She pointed at the stake-filled purse. 'Is one step too far in my opinion.'

Bella simply waved her off, choosing to ignore her two cents.

She was hell bent on _putting a notch_ in her empty vampire belt tonight, with or without Leah.

.

.

Chase finally made his grand appearance almost an hour later.

He had a booming voice that reminded Bella of Santa Claus, but other than that, he was tall and disarmingly sexy.

He was the spitting image of Jason Momoa.

Leah introduced him with a sparkle in her eye. She obviously had a crush on him but was too damn proud to admit it.

'Where is JB? I miss that cocky brat.'

'He's on his way…_and_ speaking of…' Leah slung an arm around Bella's shoulder. 'You should talk some sense into his _imprint_. She wants to star in her very own rendition of Abraham Lincoln, _Vampire_ Hunter.' She snickered.

'You want to kill a leech?' Chase gave Bella a hard, appraising look, almost like he was sizing her up.

"Y-yes." She firmly nodded, sticking to her stubborn guns.

'Is this your final answer?'

"Absolutely. I might need a side-kick though." She hinted.

'Where do I sign up?' Chase hopped off his stool, looking smexy in a pair of khakis and a tight muscle shirt.

'Chase. Do NOT encourage her.' Leah warned him.

'This ship has already sailed, Leah.' He replied. 'And to be honest, it's refreshing to meet an imprint with guts. Black should consider himself lucky.'

"He _should_, but just so you know, we're doing this without his consent."

'I'm sure he'll understand.' Chase tied his dreadlocks behind his back. 'If he gives you any trouble, just tell him it was my idea.'

"Oh my God. You're prefect!" Bella gushed. "I wish I was _your_ imprint." She pouted as he led her towards the exit with Leah hot on their heel.

'How old are you? Nineteen?'

"Yep." She grimaced, feeling _so_ incredibly young in comparison to the big bad Alpha at her side. "I'm actually a few months older than Jake."

'You seem like a genuinely brave young lady.'

"Nah. Not really." Bella argued. "I don't even know why I'm doing this."

'You want to earn your place in the pack.' Chase basically spoke on her behalf. 'It's very common for an Alpha female to challenge her mate, Bella.'

"Really?"

'Yes.' He nodded. 'It took me _years_ to outgrow my cocky phase so kudos to you for putting up with JB's shit.'

* * *

**Forest Cemetery**

**11 pm**

'I'm bored.'

"Me too."

'Me three.' Chase chuckled, passing Leah the giant bag of Doritos.

The trio were seated on the grass, patiently waiting for the newborn vamp to dig up her way out of the grave.

"Shit. Jake is miss-calling the hell out of my phone." Bella chewed her lower lip nervously.

The Alpha was starting to get antsy. She could feel it deep in her bones, and it made her all the more nervous.

'Fuck…' The she-wolf growled, glaring daggers at Chase. 'If that leech touches a hair on _Slutty the Vampire Slayer's_ head, Black's gonna Alpha-order my ass into oblivion.'

"Hey! Did you just call me _slutty_?"

'Ladies.' Chase suddenly poked them both in the rib. 'I believe we have a winner.' He devilishly grinned, pointing a finger at the newborn's tombstone.

The earth shook and rumbled beneath them.

"Uh-oh."

Bella rose to her feet, followed by Leah who shielded her from the soil and rocks that went flying in every direction.

'She's almost here!'

Bella flexed her fingers, waiting for a signal from Chase. He was supposed to distract the vampire long enough for her to stake it in the heart.

'_Please_ tell me you've changed your mind.' Leah begged and pleaded but the Alpha's imprint was hell bent on making her very first kill.

She stepped out from behind Leah's shadow, looking as determined as ever.

A loud crashing sound filled her ears, accompanied by Chase's growl.

The newborn vamp climbed out of its grave, chucking pieces of wood haphazardly like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

The trio circled the wild leech as she struggled to get on its wobbly feet.

She was about Bella's age with a short pixie cut and deathly pale skin.

'Who are you?' She snarled while sniffing the air. 'And what is happening to me?'

She glanced down at her soiled dress, crimson eyes surveying her bleeding fingers.

'You're dead…' Chase edged closer to her, eyes glowing menacingly.

Bella saw caught a glimpse of the vamp's expression right before she lunged at him.

'LIAAAR!' She screamed, tackling him to the ground.

Leah phased into wolf form, her gray fur shining beneath the moonlight.

She attacked the young leech, driving her away from Chase whose body was shimmering like a mirage.

'_Bella_!' He shouted while ridding himself of his clothes. 'Aim for the heart!'

Bella felt a strong wave of adrenaline rush through her body as she circled the scuffling creatures.

Leah was using the newborn's hissy fit to her advantage, ducking and rolling to avoid her uncoordinated blows.

Meanwhile, Bella tried to figure out a way to attract the leech's attention.

She wanted to come up with a _Buffy _inspired retort but nothing came to mind.

"OMG, I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled, advancing and retreating like a WWF wrestler.

Chase's gigantic wolf lurked in the distance just in case the girls needed him. His golden fur was _so_ distracting.

Bella could see it from the corner of her eye, glowing like molten gold amidst the tombstones.

"Aim for the heart…" She repeated his words like a mantra. "Don't lose focus."

Leah suddenly flung the newborn in her direction, catching her by surprise.

She ducked to the side, almost dropping her stake in the process.

'Gah! You stink!' The pixie vamp snarled at Leah who simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Shit..."

Bella silently crept up behind the skinny leech, fighting the urge to pet the thing on the head.

_She was too darn petite._

'Mmm…something smells nice.'

_Uh-oh_

Leah growled and crouched down on her hind legs.

"That would be me." Bella blurted out before lunging at the vampire.

She screamed the way soldiers would when at war, her shrilly voice causing both wolves to cover their ears with their paws.

The vampire's eyes widened in shock as Bella used her full body weight to tackle her to the ground.

They both fell on top of the dewy grass, the sound of crickets reverberating all around them.

'You smell so good…' The leech rolled Bella onto her back, its crimson eyes boring into her own. 'Why do you smell _so_ good?'

Hunger radiated from her gaze, fangs elongating in reaction to Bella's human blood.

"You're a vampire now." Bella answered in a shaky voice.

_She was beyond terrified. _

'No…_NOooo_!'

Realization suddenly hit the young vampire in the face.

Her bloody fingers instantly released Bella, shoulders slumping in defeat.

'I'm really _dead_?'

"Y-yes…"

The tiny newborn started crying…sans tears of course.

"I'm so sorry."

Bella felt bad for the girl.

She was obviously bitten against her will.

_Poor thing._

Leah padded her way over to Bella who was close to crying as well.

'You're going to kill me, aren't you?'

"Y-yes." She answered, moving to sit on her knees.

'Good…that's good. I don't want to be a monster.'

Bella scooted closer to the girl who looked like she was about to have another nervous breakdown. "Do you…remember who attacked you?"

Leah's ears perked up all of a sudden, her almond eyes darting to the forest.

'No.' The vampire shook her head, tugging on her short hair in frustration. 'I can't….I don't remember _anything_.' She cried.

Bella blinked back her tears. "It's ok…" She gently patted the girl's hair. "Just lie down..."

'Will it hurt?'

"Shhh…just close your eyes…" Bella placed a hand over the girl's face.

Her skin was ice cold.

Leah nudged her shoulder, urging her to get it over with.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and reached for the pointy stake.

"Rest in peace, Gaia." She whispered, raising it directly above the newborn's heart.

Bella finished her off in one quick stab.

She was too fascinated by Gaia's shriveling body to notice the angry howls in the distance.

Jacob was on his way, and he was _not_ a happy camper.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh shit."

The mighty russet wolf stood stiff legged and tall, midnight eyes burning holes into Leah's gray snout.

She was in the middle of dragging Gaia's body into the forest when he made his much dreaded appearance.

He snapped his jaw and growled inches from her face, making her cower in response.

Chase snarled, gliding past her to stand directly in front of Jacob.

His ears were erect, hackles bristling lightly as he stared him down.

He was much bigger than Jake and a lot more intimidating.

The two Alphas were engaged in some sort of silent standoff with Leah in the background.

"Great…just freakin _great_!"

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her ruined dress.

Her muscles ached and the last thing she needed was a lecture from Jacob.

The russet wolf growled at Leah one more time, pointing his snout towards the forest as if to say _get out of here_.

"Sorry Lee." Bella mouthed apologetically as she watched her friend disappear into the woods.

Chase narrowed his eyes at Jake, his powerful muscles shifting beneath his golden mane as he followed suit, leaving Bella at the mercy of her Alpha.

She licked her lips nervously, trying her best not to panic but failing miserably.

_Wolf Jacob was far from playful._

The look in his eyes told her to run, and run _fast_.

"Look, I know you're pissed…" She raised her hands palms out in an effort to subdue him. "But I'm fine…see? Not a single scratch."

Jacob cocked his head to the side, ear still erect and facing forward.

His claws pierced the grass as he approached her with a low rumble in his throat.

She leapt backwards, her back colliding with the cold marble wall of a nearby mausoleum.

"And don't even think about hurting Leah! This was _my_ idea no matter what Chase says."

He rolled his eyes in response, irises glowing like a neon sign.

"Oh and one more thing. I-I..umm..want to patrol the woods with you." She hesitantly requested.

Jacob's muscles stiffened beneath all that thick fur.

He shook his big head, his expression shifting from anger to pure incredulity.

_He was staring at her like she was plain crazy._

"Very well then." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll go with Embry, or better yet, Paul. I'm sure he'd _love_ to use me as bait."

_That_ was definitely the wrong thing to say…

It riled Jacob up, causing him to snarl like never before.

His body seemed to double in size, freaking the hell out of Bella.

She gasped and bolted past the creepy mausoleum, dodging a tombstone along the way.

She ran as fast as she could, careful not to trip over any dead branches as she ventured past the graveyard and into the dark forest.

The Alpha was hot on her heels, enjoying the chase more than anything.

He slowed his pace, allowing her to delve deeper into the woods.

She was headed for the lake which was basically a dead end of sorts.

The water shimmered like diamonds under the light of the moon.

It was a beautiful sight which distracted Bella long enough for him to gently tackle her to the ground.

"Ow! Get off of me you big oaf!"

'Oh we'll both get off. Don't worry…' Jacob growled, pinning her squirming body to the grass. 'What am I going to do with you, huh Bells?'

'Should I handcuff you to my bed? Lock you up in your room? Forbid Leah from taking you out? 'Cause this SHIT has finally hit the fan!'

"I'm NOT your Stepford Wife, Black, so stop acting like such a chauvinistic pig and let go of me right this instant!"

She could feel his moist breath on her ear, his naked shoulders pressing her further into the soft, pliant earth below.

His skin was scorching hot against the thin fabric of her dress…

'You're playing a _very_ dangerous game, Bella. This _stunt_ you just pulled, it can never happen again. _Got it?_'

He cupped her face in his big russet hand and twisted it to the side.

'Look at me.' He ordered.

"No." Bella shook her head stubbornly, refusing to meet his burning gaze.

He suddenly flipped her onto her back like a ragdoll, straddling her bare legs with his thighs.

She tried to knee him in the groin but he somehow anticipated her move.

'Ah..ah…_ah_…does my feisty kitten want to play?' He smirked, wrinkling his nose in distaste. 'Or perhaps she needs a cold shower?'

"You are un-fucking-believable! You know that?!" Bella snapped, digging her nails into his arm.

'Babe, you smell like a leech, no offense.' Jacob picked her up, dodging her angry fists as he carried her to the shimmering lake.

"JACOB! Don't you dare!"

He dropped her in the water with a satisfied grin on his lips.

'Mmmm...much better.'

She hit the calm surface with a loud splash, yelling and cursing as the cold water seeped into her dress, soaking her hair and ruining her boots.

"ARRGH! You stupid MUTT!"

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Jacob chuckled, his toes flirting with the edge of the water.

"I fuckin hate you!"

'Keep telling yourself that, Bells.'

"I mean it, Black. I hate you with a passion!" She waded her way out of the shallow water, her dress clinging to her body like second skin.

"You ruined my shoes!" She toed off her boots and chucked them at him.

Jacob ducked just in time to avoid getting smacked in the head by her _angry boots_.

'Good! Matter of fact…' He picked them up and tore them into shreds using his supernatural strength. 'I'll destroy your _entire_ wardrobe the next time you decide to go behind my back…'

"You wouldn't!"

'I'll make confetti out of your unicorn pillows…'

Bella's eyes widened at the mention of her precious pillows.

"You really wanna play that card, Jake?"

'If it keeps you out of trouble, then _yes_…I'm willing to try _every_ dirty trick in my book.'

He carefully untied his shorts from around his ankle and handed them to her.

'Here, puts this on.'

Her gaze dropped to his groin for a fraction of a second, cheeks blazing as she ogled his flaccid penis.

"Jake?"

'Yeah?'

Bella closed the distance between them, lips curved up into a sultry smile…

"Remember how you said that I was going to _trip and fall into your bed_ by the end of this summer?" She daringly touched his peen, making sure to give it a nice, firm squeeze.

'Y-yep..' He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Well, if you keep this up, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a few more years…maybe a decade." .

She sashayed past him, taking off her wet dress along the way.

"Oh and one more thing…"

He turned around to face her, mouth opening and closing like a trout fish.

"If you so much as lay a _finger_ on my unicorn stuff, I will unleash my fury on Darth Vader."


	20. Tinker Bells vs the Beast

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 20, and thanks so much for your reviews. I will try to PM you all as soon as I can. **

**~Previously on The Alpha Next Door:**

**_"Well, if you keep this up, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a few more years…maybe a decade."  
_**

**_She sashayed past him, taking off her wet dress along the way._**

**_"Oh and one more thing…"_**

**_He turned around to face her, mouth opening and closing like a trout fish._**

**_"If you so much as lay a finger on my unicorn stuff, I will unleash my fury on Darth Vader."_**

**Rated M for adult themes and language._  
_**

* * *

Jacob's eyes glowed at the mention of Darth Vader.

His irises flared up as he marched over to Bella with a determined expression on his face.

He snatched the dripping dress from her fingers and ripped it in half like it was made out of paper.

"HEY! You DID not just do that!" Bella screeched, eyes wide in disbelief.

'I play dirty, Bells, so what did you expect? Huh?' He growled, backing her up against a nearby tree. 'Did you expect me to give you a congratulatory pat on the back for putting yourself in _danger_?'

Bella swallowed, clutching his shorts to her chest.

'Did you really think I'd let you off the hook this time?'

"Oh get off your high horse, Jake! I'm not Brady or Collin…I'm NOT looking for your approval."

'Then what the fuck was _that_ back there?!' His eyes burned into her own as he spoke. 'You think being my imprint is gonna protect you? You think it gave you magical powers?' He snorted. 'Sorry to burst your bubble, _Tinker Bells_, but you're _not_ a unicorn; you don't shit rainbows and vamp-killing fairy dust!'

"Fuck you, Wolverine!" Bella pushed at his chest, trying to gain back some much needed space.

His heat was suffocating her and so was his monster _ego_.

'Mmm…if only you could save up some of this feistiness for bed.' Jacob leaned forward, his fingers ghosting over her flushed skin.

"Oh my God, are you freakin kidding me right now?!" She snapped, digging her nails into the back of his hand. "First you chase after me like I'm some kind of wolf prey, then you dunk me in the water like a donut, you destroy my shoes and DRESS, you tell me I'm nothing special…and after all this SHIT, you expect me to have sex with you?!"

'Whoa! Easy there, tiger.' He glanced down at the fresh scratches on his skin. 'I said bed, not sex.' He smirked. 'My bed to be specific…home to the best orgasms on earth, just ask your pussy.'

"Ugh…are you even listening to yourself? ' Bella pushed him away and retrieved her shoes from the mossy ground. "Just shut up and take me home before I stake you in the ass." She warned him, her jaw set in a very angry scowl.

'You wanna go home?' He sneered. 'Fine, I'll take you home; but first, let me take care of one more thing.' He reached out and ripped her bra in half. 'There, much better.'

It happened so fast that Bella didn't even realize her lace cups were dangling from their straps until she glanced down at her breasts.

"Is this going to be your signature move from now on? 'Cause your credit card is _so_ going to pay for all this shit." She said through gritted teeth, clutching the shoes to her chest.

'I'll pay for whatever shit you want as long as you let me motorboat your tits.' Jacob wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his gaze dropping to her breasts.

"You're a total perv, Black." Bella dumped her boots in his arms and wrapped her dress around her torso, tying a knot to hold the loose ends together.

'Interesting.' The Alpha smirked, juggling the boots in his hands. 'So you're basically cool with letting me touch and lick them like a lollipop…eh, Bells?'

"Shut it, Lil Wayne!" She blushed, tugging his giant shorts over her hips.

'Aw, you're cute when you blush. Your face turns pink just like your nipples.'

Bella sighed, her blush gradually dying down along with her temper. "Leah's right. You _are _a horny bastard, especially when you're pissed."

'Pissed? I'm not _pissed_.' He frowned. 'My wolf is pissed, so from now on you're not allowed anywhere near this forest or the cemetery.'

"Here we go again." Bella rolled her eyes, folding both arms across her chest.

'Yeah, here we go _again_.' Jacob mocked her, chucking the tattered shoes over his shoulder.

He then picked her up in one swift move, using both his arms to cage her legs _and_ waist in a firm yet gentle grip.

"Jeez, I'm not going anywhere, _Tarzan_. There's no point in arguing with you either." She huffed, muscles aching from all the running _and _swimming.

'Good. 'Cause I'm not in the mood for your feminist bullshit.' He grunted while sniffing her hair.

"And I'm NOT in the mood for your Alpha male mentality, so I guess we're even."

'Hmmm…so we're simply Jake and Bells for now.' Jacob purred as he carried her to his parked Mustang.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to the kitten-like sound.

It was extremely soothing.

"I never knew you could do that." She remarked, soaking in the warmth radiating from his skin.

'It's a wolf thing.' He explained, moving stealthily through the dark forest.

"I like it." Bella blurted out, tracing his pectoral muscles with her fingers.

'You're _so_ damn confusing, Bells.' Jacob chuckled in amusement. 'I can't figure you out anymore.' He confessed.

"Right back at ya, Black." She sighed. "Seriously. What happened to us?"

'Well, I became a hormonal driven wolf at sixteen.' He replied, giving her a meaningful look. 'But you on the other hand, you're _never_ this impulsive.' He added. 'What you did tonight was so out of character, it shocked the hell out of me.'

"Shocked, huh?" Bella was too tired to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I honestly thought you'd be impressed rather than _shocked_." She scowled. "But I guess one has to be a she-wolf in order to impress your _royal _cockiness."

'What?' He paused mid-stride, eyes glowing in the dark. 'You think I wasn't impressed?'

"Umm…yes? I mean, _hello_...your reaction was far from planet of the _impressed_." She pointed out, waving a hand in front of his face.

'Jesus.' Jacob hoisted her higher against his chest, his long legs resuming their trek down the forest trail.

'Just because I got mad and tackled you to the ground doesn't mean I…' He struggled for the right words, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. 'Look, I don't want to encourage you so all I'm gonna say is…you got lucky _twice_ so far.'

"And…?" Bella prodded, poking his sternum with her thumb.

'And uh…your instincts are sharp and so are your reflexes.'

"Really?" She beamed, locking her hands behind his neck.

'Yeah.' He nodded, gliding towards his Mustang which was parked behind the bushes. 'So, you hungry?'

"Huh?" Bella blinked, stifling a yawn.

Food was far from her brain at the moment.

'No…don't you _dare_ fall asleep. I'm not done with you yet.' Jacob released her legs and placed them on the ground.

She clung to his neck, refusing to part ways with his smoldering heat. "But I'm wet, and tired."

'Mmmm…._wet_…I like the sound of that.' He rumbled low in his throat.

"Ugh, you _know_ what I mean." She rolled her eyes, letting go of his toasty skin.

He padded barefoot to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

'Yeah, I know.' He winked, fishing out an extra pair of shorts and a South Park t-shirt from the messy trunk. 'That's why I love teasing ya, Bells. You make it _so _damn easy.'

"Haha. You're _welcome_." She used his trademark phrase and shamelessly ogled his butt while he was getting dressed.

His muscles flexed beneath his russet skin. His tall, muscled outline highlighted to perfection by the full moon.

'Here, put this on.'

He tossed her the yellow shirt, his eyes flirting with her scantily clad torso. 'And make sure to rub it all over your sexy bod.'

Bella blushed, damp hair sticking to her flushed neck. "Do you still want to bottle up my scent?" She coyly asked him.

'What do you think?' He cocked an eyebrow in response.

She ducked her head, sliding her arms through the cotton t-shirt. "I think you're obsessed with my smell."

'My wolf is obsessed with your _smell_, yeah, but I'm obsessed with your tits.' He smirked.

"Ok, first of all, stop using the word…_tits_. It's so vulgar." She cringed, tugging the shirt further down her neck. "Seriously, you're starting to sound like Quil."

'Quil calls them titties.'

"God, you're such a smart-ass!" Bella opened the passenger door and her nose was instantly assaulted by the strong air-freshener. "And Darth Vader still smells like a pine tree." She observed.

'Yeah. I can't believe you actually threatened to harm my ride, Bells.' He slid into the driver seat and gunned the engine. 'What did DV ever do to you, huh?'

"Jake. Just shut up and drive to the nearest McDonald's." She ordered while fastening her seat-belt. "I'm in the mood for a Big Mac with extra cheese, no pickles and a large Coke with ice."

'Coming right up, Mistress Bella.' He grinned.

"Call me _Yoda_, pet."

.

.

.

* * *

Jacob ended up ordering dinner from the nearest drive thru.

He was beyond hungry so he purchased four burgers for himself and a Big Mac meal for Bella who was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

He studied her face while waiting for the food and decided to pass the time by making a quick sketch using the charcoal pencil in his glove compartment.

He grabbed a notepad from the backseat and flipped it open.

Bella was curled up like a kitten in his Kenny McCormick t-shirt, her thick lashes casting a dark shadow against her alabaster skin.

She looked so small and fragile in his clothes.

'Silly munchkin.' He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She leaned into his warm touch even though the heater was still on.

He withdrew his hand and propped the notepad on the steering wheel.

He drew an outline of her face before filling it with her sleeping features.

_His wolf was so close to losing his shit tonight._

Bella was testing the limits of his patience with her slayer aspirations.

He tried to think of a way to punish her for what she did.

She had to learn her lesson once and for all.

Ten minutes later, the sketch was ready and so was their food.

.

.

.

* * *

'Bells, wake up.'

The tired brunette opened her eyes, feeling disorientated like she always did whenever she woke up in Jacob's bed.

"Oh _no_…not again." She bolted upright in a sea of unicorn pillows.

_Her unicorn pillows._

'Your fries are getting cold.' Jacob tossed her the paper bag with a glint in his onyx eyes.

"What are you up to?" She frowned, taking inventory of her precious pillows.

'Eat first and we'll talk later.' He replied, taking a big bite out of his cheese burger.

"I'm not hungry." She slid off the mattress with her pillows in tow.

'Whoa. Where do you think you're going, babe?' Jacob stood between her and the door, chewing noisily on his food.

"I'm going home where there's hot water and a comfy bed other than _yours_." She tried to dart past him but he was like a moving fortress. He blocked her path with his fast reflexes and monster shoulders.

'Nice try, Swan, but you're my prisoner for the night.' He declared.

"Oh my God, you tricked me!" She gasped, clutching her fluffy unicorn to her chest.

'I did no such thing.' He smirked, folding his arms across his bare chest.

"Yes, you did." She argued.

Jacob's eyes darkened as he towered over her. 'I _warned_ you that I was going to play dirty.' He growled.

"I thought you were bluffing." She shot back.

He leaned forward, bringing his lips closer to her ear. 'Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that stunt you pulled tonight?'

"Are you freakin serious?" She snapped.

'Oh I'm dead serious.' He responded in his intimidating Alpha tone. 'You're not allowed to leave this room until tomorrow, _or_ Monday morning, depending on my mood.'

"You can't force me to stay here." Bella snorted, staring at him with an incredulous expression that rivaled his serious one.

'I promise I'll keep you entertained.' He licked the shell of her ear, trying to be seductive as well as assertive.

"Jake…" She protested. "That's not fair."

'No it's not.' He cupped her face in his large hands, fear seeping into his voice. 'But I can't risk losing you, Bells. Not on my watch and definitely _not_ at the hands of a fucking vampire.'

His fingers trembled slightly, forcing Bella to let go of the stuff in her arms.

She finally understood what this was all about.

Jacob was afraid of losing her just like he'd lost his mother all those years ago.

She suddenly felt less angry and more troubled by the desperate look in his eyes.

"You won't…" She reassured him, rubbing his shoulders in a soothing manner. "I promise."

He studied her face intently before crushing her to his chest. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight though. At least not tonight.' He insisted.

"Okay." She spoke the words into his tempting skin. "But I need you to fetch me a few things from my room."

'Sure, no problem. What do you _need_ other than your cockblocking pillows?' He snickered.


	21. I Say Potato, You Say Arizona

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a minor case of writer's block but I think I'm back on track now. :)  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

"_Jaaaake_."

'Keep going.'

"My mouth hurts. It's literally screaming: _enough_ already!"

'Ah...ah..ah. Did I give you permission to stop?'

"No, but…"

Jacob raised his eyebrow threateningly. 'We made a deal, Swan.'

Bella raised the book from her lap, shooting him a dirty look as she flipped the page with the pad of her thumb.

"Fifty Shades my ass." She muttered under her breath.

She read to him some more, grimacing at some of the BDSM details she encountered in every page.

Jacob was lounging next to her on his bed, arms behind his head. His eyelids were starting to get heavy, falling under the spell of Bella's soothing voice.

"And they both lived happily ever after…" She whispered once he finally drifted off to sleep.

Freshly showered and clad in her favorite Powerpuff Girls pajamas, Bella felt right at home in his bedroom.

Alpha or not, Jake was a big baby at heart. She knew he liked her so called _radio voice_ so she used it to her advantage tonight.

Sleep was far from her mind though, so she tossed and turned next to him until his shiny laptop caught her eye.

She slid out of bed and padded barefoot to his cluttered desk.

His giant headphones were on top of a big pile of papers so she plugged them into the laptop before carrying it back to bed.

Jacob's heat and the light of his nearby lava lamp provided enough warmth as she sat up against the headboard and turned the MacBook on.

She was greeted by Darth Vader (aka Jake's beloved Mustang). His choice for wallpaper, obviously.

The Alpha treated his car like a princess.

It was once an old piece of junk with no future, but after two years of his _pimp my ride treatment_, Darth Vader rose from the ashes like a Mustang phoenix.

Bella rolled her eyes, searching his folders for a movie to watch.

"Indiana Jones, Fight Club, District 9, Tropic Thunder, Conan the Barbarian..._ugh_…The A-Team, Paranormal Activity 3…mmm…"

She decided on a horror movie which was ironic considering her earlier foray into _vampiredom_.

Thirty minutes into Paranormal Activity 3 she started getting fidgety, her fingers clutching the sheets in anticipation.

Horror movies have always been Bella's guilty pleasure. They scared her half to death but she would always come back for more.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when the movie started revealing its creepy, horrifying elements.

She scooted closer to Jake, a tiny gasp escaping her lips when the evil entity suddenly appeared on the screen.

The frightening screams filled her ears so she quickly removed the headphones and tossed them on the bed.

.

.

.

Jacob woke up to the terrifying screams of a little girl.

He bolted upright, blinking in confusion when he saw Bella sitting next to him with his MacBook in her lap.

'What….did you just _scream_?' He croaked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No. I'm watching a movie." She sheepishly replied.

He glanced at the digital clock, his Bart Simpson t-shirt riding up his back when he reached out to grab a water bottle from his cluttered bedside table.

'Jesus, Bells. It's _three_ in the morning.'

"I know."

'Can't sleep?' He asked while uncapping the bottle.

"Nope. I tried, but…" She shrugged. "My body's still in adrenaline mode."

'You should try counting sheep, or werewolves _eating _said sheep.' He cheekily suggested.

Bella pinched his right cheek in response.

'Ow!'

"If you _ever_ lay a paw on those poor creatures, I will personally contact animal control and have you locked up until further notice." She threatened, slamming the laptop shut.

'Jeez, woman. It was a _joke_. Lighten up.' He yawned.

"Wow. Your sense of humor just keeps getting better and better." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "No really. Will Farrell's got nothing on you, baby."

'Did you just call me _baby_?' Jacob smirked, shoving the laptop out of the way with his paw of a hand.

"It was a _sarcastic_ baby, not a term of endearment _baby_." She argued.

'Gee. Thanks for pointing out the difference, Miss Granger.' He grunted with equal sarcasm, plopping his head down on the pillow.

Bella sighed and joined him on the nearby unicorn cushion.

She stared up at the ceiling, listening to the muffled sound of crickets outside Jacob's bedroom.

"You still remember _that_ silly old nickname?"

'Yeah. I can never forget your Harry Potter days, and those fake glasses you used to wear at school.' He chuckled. 'You looked like a dork.'

"Haha." She reached blindly for his cheek but he caught her hand using his quick wolf reflexes.

"I miss those days though."

'Me too.' He admitted. 'All those cheerleaders just _begging_ me to take them to prom.'

"Oh for God's sake…" Bella yanked her hand from his chest, feeling a tiny bit jealous at his admission.

'Kidding, Bells.'

"Are you, Jake?" She sat up on her elbows, giving him a sideways look that screamed _liar_. "Because it can't be easy…transitioning from a ladies man to _this_…" She gestured between the two of them briefly.

'If by _this_ you mean a constant case of blue balls and an imprint who likes playing midnight slayer, then yes. _This_ is hard as fuck.' He frowned, mirroring her body language.

"Well, then…" She swallowed. "What's stopping you from sowing your wild oats? Huh?"

'Jesus.' Jacob scooted backwards until his back was parallel to the headboard. 'What brought this on?'

"_You_ brought this on." Bella replied. "And I know this is not the time to discuss this, but there's something I need to ask you."

'Go ahead.'

Bella hesitated, unsure of how to ask _the_ inevitable question.

"If we run into our respective college friends, _which_ is bound to happen. How are you going to introduce me?"

Jacob scratched his stubbled chin, looking slightly confused. 'You've already met most of the gang, so introductions won't be necessary.'

Bella did a mental facepalm.

"True, but that was before things _changed_ between us."

'What? You want me to tell them I imprinted on you?' He snorted.

_Bella wanted to strangle him at this point._

"Are you seriously _that _clueless?" She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be officially labeled as your girlfriend?! You know, that special girl you take out on dates and stuff?"

'You are my _girlfriend_ by default.' He simply answered.

"You're missing the point, Jake." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I'm _not_ some contest you get to win by _default_."

'Uh…it is and I've already won, so case closed.' He rolled over and resumed his sleeping position.

"No it's not." She tugged on his bicep. "We need to talk things out instead of bickering and butting heads like the _Real Housewives of New Jersey_."

'Go to sleep, Bells.'

The stubborn brunette huffed in response, her restless mind eating what's left of her _zzzs_ for the night.

She tossed and turned in bed until it was six am.

After spending hours dissecting her imprint situation, she finally realized that she was _waaay_ in over her head.

The past few weeks were a rollercoaster ride and Jake didn't make it any easier by being his cocky Alpha self.

He was easier to handle back when they were childhood friends.

She used to put up with his attitude, especially after the death of his mother.

Being his imprint and knowing all about werewolves and vampires completely changed _that _dynamic.

Bella suddenly realized that in order to survive the next few months, she needed to take a _proper_ summer vacation.

Her roundtrip ticket to Phoenix was basically rotting in her desk drawer.

She booked it in case her internship didn't work out, but it did and now that said internship was coming to an end…

_Bella knew it was the right decision to make._

They could both benefit from some time apart.

Her recent vampire encounter was pretty exhilarating and all, but now that the adrenaline had worn off, she felt less enthusiastic about the whole slayer thing.

"Ugh…I feel like I'm trapped under a boulder." Bella muttered under her breath, wiggling her way out from under his heavy arm.

She silently crept out of bed, searching the carpet for her bunny slippers.

'Going somewhere?'

Jacob's sexy bedroom voice flirted with her ears but she resumed the task of getting the hell out of his lair.

"Yes." She grabbed her overnight bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Our -house arrest- deal is _off_."

'Why?'

Jacob rolled out of bed like a stealthy ninja, his raven hair falling into his eyes. He padded barefoot to the door, blocking it with his tall, menacing frame.

"I just…need some time to think about our current _situation_." Bella replied, craning her neck in order to maintain eye contact with those _come-hither_ eyes.

'We can do the _thinking_ together.' Jacob playfully suggested, stepping forward to give her one of his heartwarming hugs.

She lifted her hand and used it as a barrier between them, silently asking him to keep his distance.

"No. I umm…" She swallowed. "My internship ends on Monday, so I decided to go visit mom for a few weeks."

'You're going to _Phoenix_?' He frowned, his earlier smile fading from his lips.

"Yes." Bella firmly nodded. "I've been up all _night_ just mulling over our umm…_relationship_, and I realized that you have a track record of taking me for granted."

'Jesus, Bella. That was ages ago.' Jacob protested, folding his arms across his chest. 'Did you take a trip down memory lane last night?'

"Don't mock me, Jake." She warned him, her crabbiness getting the best of her. "Why can't you be more like Hunter? Huh? At least he knows how to treat an _Imprint_."

.

.

Jacob turned away from her, his hands clenched into fists.

'Well, if Hunter is your _ideal_ Alpha then why don't you go fuck him?'

Bella was appalled by his crude suggestion.

She knew he was lashing out at her but his words cut through her skin like a knife.

"Oh grow up Jacob!"

She darted past him, pausing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"And just for the record, I'm NOT your girlfriend."

.

.

.

'What the fuck?'

.

.

.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

The pack, including Charlie and Billy were all gathered at Paul's house to celebrate Rachel's pregnancy.

Drinks were served along with Emily's famous chocolate cake.

Rachel was all smiles, serving coffee and tea in her new maternity dress.

Quil and Embry were cracking their usual jokes while Leah tried calling Bella's phone for the umpteenth time.

Jake stormed into the house ten minutes later, looking fifty shades of pissed off.

'It's about time you showed up.' She told him once he grunted his own version of congratulations to his sister. 'Where the hell is Bella?'

'How should I know?' He shrugged. 'We uh…kinda had a fight this morning.'

Leah's eyes widened in dramatic fashion. 'You two had a fight?! No way.' She remarked in a sarcastic tone.

'Gee, thanks for the sarcasm, Clearwater.'

'Anytime, Black. Now tell me what happened.'

Jacob scratched the back of his head, his eyes darting to Charlie who was cheerfully chatting with Billy.

'I fucked up what could've been a fantastic weekend with Swan the _slayer wannabe._' He admitted.

'Honestly, I'm not surprised. Wanna know why?' Leah leaned forward in her chair, exchanging a quick glance with Embry.

_He was the only one paying attention to their conversation._

Everyone else was gathered in front of the TV for Teen Wolf's season finale.

'Why?'

'_Because_ you can't handle a woman with an independent streak.' She replied.

'That's not true.' Jacob argued. 'I've dated my fair share of sorority girls, pre-med chicks, even psych majors.'

Leah rolled her eyes in response. 'Your version of independent does not include women who are feisty, risk-taking or challenging for that matter. Bella is all of the above. She's not afraid of the big bad Alpha. She puts you on edge, Black. Correct me if I'm wrong.' She smirked.

Jacob shot her an offended look but did not object to her analysis.

'So, what was the context of your _so called_ fight anyways?'

'I…uh might've said a few things I didn't mean.'

'Dear Lord.' Leah pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Do you ever think before you open that big mouth of yours?'

'No. Not when I'm half asleep with Bella firing questions at me.'

The familiar sound of Bella's truck pulling into the driveway made his jaw clench and his shoulders stiffen. 'See? Her timing is impeccable as usual.' He grunted. 'She's driving me fucking crazy.'

'Congratulations on stating the obvious, Black!' Leah chuckled. 'You definitely suck at having an imprint so I suggest you start taking tips from Teen Wolf _or_ Charlie Sheen. The choice is up to you.' She jokingly suggested before getting up from her chair.

Bella walked in seconds later, bearing Rachel's favorite macarons.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late."

She hugged the pregnant imprint who literally squealed in delight when Bella handed her the box of French cookies.

'Shhhhhhhhhhhh…'

Both Seth and Quil shushed them, their eyes glued to the television screen.

"What's with the Teen Wolf obsession?" Bella whispered, shaking her head in amusement.

'Beats me.' Leah shrugged.

Jacob tried to get Bella's attention by coughing loudly, earning himself another _Shhhhh_ from his fellow pack brothers.

'Why is my baby bro sulking in the corner?'

The Alpha rolled his eyes at his sister's question.

'Maybe Bella should go _un-sulk_ his sorry ass.' Leah snickered, pushing the flustered brunette in his direction.

She folded her arms across her chest, refusing to meet Jacob's gaze.

He rose from his chair and dug his hands in his pockets.

'Can I talk to you in private?'

"Umm…" Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure."

'Use the kitchen.' Rachel offered with a wink.

* * *

Both Jake and Bella awkwardly made it to the kitchen.

'So…'

"Listen…"

They spoke at the same time.

"You go first…"

'Uh…ok.' Jacob glanced around the French country-themed kitchen with his hands in his pockets. 'I was out of line this morning.'

"Yes you were…" Bella nodded. "But I shouldn't have mentioned Chase either."

'You admire him. That's understandable.' He shrugged. 'I used to look up to him when he was Head Alpha at wolf camp. He was the only one who didn't put up with my shit.'

"Well, he did refer to you as a _cocky brat_."

'Yeah? What else did he say to you?'

"He umm...said that you'll eventually outgrow your cocky phase." Bella replied.

'I will.' He reassured her. 'Just don't go to Phoenix…_Please?_'

_Damn those irresistible puppy eyes, _she cursed him inwardly.

"It's too late for that. I've already told Renee and Charlie so..."

'Oh come on, Bells. I promise I'll behave.' Jacob pouted.

"Sorry but I've made up my mind." Bella folded her arms across her chest. "I really need some alone time." She swallowed. "I _need_ to practice keeping my emotions in check, because God knows it's been hard as hell, especially in your presence."

'This is normal for an imprint, Bells. You'll get used to it eventually.'

"Maybe, but right now, it doesn't feel that way." She told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Hey. It's okay.' Jacob stepped closer and hugged her to his chest.

"No it's not." Bella sniffled.

'Yeah it is. You're sleep deprived is all.' He cupped her face with his warm hands. 'You'll feel better once you drink Rach's awesome green tea.'

"I'm not just _sleep-deprived_, Jake!" She snapped. "I'm scared…"

'Of what? Vamps?'

"No."

'Clowns?'

Bella shot him an exasperated look.

"No…" She released her face from his tempting touch. "I know that _wolves _mate for life, but I had _no_ idea that the same applies for shape shifters. I mean, what if we want to uh…play the field a little?"

Jacob's jaw twitched. '_Play the field_? Is this what you plan on doing when you go to Phoenix?'

"What? No!" Bella grew flustered under his burning gaze. "I just...look. Here's the thing…" She hesitated for a few seconds. "We're both young and God knows you're _faaaar_ from ready for a _serious_ relationship."

'Yeah? Says who?' Jacob frowned in protest.

"See? This…" She used both hands to make circular motions in the air. "Is exactly why we should take it slow, 'cause your ego needs to make room for me."

'What does my _ego_ have to do with anything?' He snorted. 'You clearly have intimacy issues because your parents are divorced.'

"Oh you did not just say that!" Bella's eyes widened in disbelief.

'Admit it, Swan.' He leaned forward until he was level with her startled face. 'You want me, but you're simply too chicken to jump my bones.'

"No you idiot! I'm afraid of what's gonna happen _after_ I jump your egotistic bones." She hissed.

'Jesus, woman. We're not getting married if that's what you mean.'

"But isn't mating for life the equivalent of getting married?" Bella argued.

'Yeah…it is.' Jacob finally admitted. 'Is this why you freaked out on me this morning?'

"No…" Bella gnawed on her lower lip. "I was upset because you basically referred to me as the girl you won at the imprinting fair. All you had to do was imprint on me and _BOOM_!" She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "I became your _instant girlfriend_." She frowned. "So yeah, you didn't earn this. It fell right into your lap."

'Ah…now I get it!' The Alpha gave her a sheepish smile in return. 'You want me to wine and dine thee instead of feeding you junk food.' He deduced, reciting his own version of Shakespearean poetry. 'You want flowers and candy…perhaps a moonlight stroll on the beach?'

Bella nodded, a blush coating her cheeks.

_Finally_! She thought.

"I was this close to using Leah's cartoon illustrations instead of my own words since men are supposedly visual creatures…"

'Oh we're _visual_ creatures all right.' He smirked, allowing his gaze to travel past her face, down to her tight skinny jeans. 'So, are you free tonight? Maybe we can go see a movie or have dinner, _or_ better yet…let me take you to the mall. We have plenty of shopping to do. _Underwear_ shopping that is.'

"How about we do all three?" Bella suggested. "Cause I'll be busy packing all day tomorrow."

'Why? When's your flight?'

"Tuesday morning." She replied.

'Damn, Bells. Do you plan on staying there the whole summer?'

"Maybe…" She shrugged. "Or as long as it takes for me to get used to the I-word."

'Hey kids.'

Charlie cleared his throat, pausing at the doorway with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey dad."

'Did she tell you about Phoenix?'

'Yep.' Jacob nodded. 'But I'm gonna try to change her mind, Chief. Just wait and see.'

Charlie burst out laughing all of a sudden.

'The day you change her mind is the day hell freezes over son, so good luck trying.' He guffawed.

"Dad. Are you _drunk?_"

'Yeah. I can smell Billy's moonshine on his breath.'

"Great...just great."

'And remember, Kids! No glove, _no_ love.'

"Dad!"


	22. Tweet, Tease and Repeat

**A/N: Hi! **

**Thanks so much for the guest reviews and alerts these past two months. It's been a while so enjoy this chapter! :)  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
**

* * *

'Tell me you'll miss me.'

"Mmmm…how about I tell you what I won't miss." Bella smirked, raising her apple sangria to her lips.

'Let me guess…' Jacob leaned across the table and snatched an onion ring from her plate. 'My so-called _horrible _taste_ in_ music?'

"Yep." She nodded. "And your food stealing fingers…"

'What else?'

"Umm…" She stroked her chin, chocolate eyes flirting with his handsome face. "I _definitely_ won't miss your cocky ass."

'How about my regular ass…the one you _secretly_ covet?'

Bella pushed her plate towards him, her stomach already full from her club sandwich. "It's not much of a secret now, is it?" She chuckled.

His eyes glowed briefly at her honest admission and a catlike purr suddenly erupted from his throat.

"Whoa! Did you just _purr_ at me?" She beamed.

'Yep.' Jacob cleared his throat embarrassingly. 'Jesus. I sound like a pussy.'

"I like it." She remarked, reaching out to scratch his head.

'Of course you do.' He rolled his eyes. 'You like anything that _purrs_. Cats, kittens…hot fuckable wolves.'

"Oh my God. Is this an involuntary response?" She studied his face, familiar with his embarrassed expression.

'Yeah.' He replied, shoving her leftover fries into his mouth.

"So you basically have no control over it." She slid from her chair and joined him in his booth.

He nodded, staring straight ahead at the mirror on the wall.

She tapped her fingers on her chin, contemplating this new found piece of information.

"And it only happens when I'm around?"

He held her curious gaze in the mirror, a cocky smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 'We both know the answer to that question, Bells.'

"No. You said it was a _wolf_ thing, but you never mentioned it was because of the imprint."

'Well, now you know so feel free to scratch or stroke _any_ part of my body.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bella scooted closer to him and rested her head on his massive shoulder. "I'm going to miss your sex-crazed Alpha brain." She sighed.

Jacob snaked his left arm around her waist, his warm skin shielding her from the A/C vent. 'It's _sex-crazed_ 'cause of you, Bells.'

She masked her flattered ego by taking a cooling sip from her apple sangria.

"Speaking of umm…sex?"

'Yeah?'

They were the only costumers left in the small diner so she surprised him with a sweet kiss on the lips.

His mouth tasted like cherry Cola and fries, his large hands squeezing her waist and making it _hard_ for her to stop.

'Damn, Bells.' The Alpha growled, planting a searing kiss on her neck. 'I wanna wipe Phoenix off the map so _bad._'

"Jake…I'll be gone for three weeks, not three _decades_." She cupped his face in her small hands and tried not to fall for his trademark puppy dog eyes.

'What can I do to make you stay? Huh?' He asked, making sure to use his sexy bedroom voice.

"Mmm…how about you let me take _Darth Vader_ for a ride?" Bella suggested.

.

.

.

* * *

It was well known among the pack that Darth Vader's driver's seat was sacred.

No one was allowed to drive Jacob's beloved Mustang.

_No one._

_So imagine Bella's surprise when he handed her the keys..._

"You're _really_ going to let me drive your car?" She gaped at him in shock. "Your precious baby…the apple of your eye?"

'Sure.' He shrugged.

"But you _never_ let anyone touch the sacred steering wheel. Not even Embry." She eyed him suspiciously.

'So…?' Jacob's onyx eyes danced mischievously as he held the diner's door open.

Bella walked past him, the keys jingling in her hand.

"_So_, are you _sure_ you wanna do this?"

'Jeez, Bells. It's a car, not a fucking spaceship.'

.

.

.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were both safely seated inside the Mustang with Bella behind the wheel.

She adjusted the seat and the mirrors before switching on the engine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard flight BJ headed to the Swan residence. Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride!"

'Did you just say _BJ_?' Jacob snickered from beside her.

"Ugh…you're such a perv." Bella steered the Mustang out of the parking lot. "A perv with the baddest ride in town."

'Wait until you _ride_ me…'

"I've already ridden you." She easily quipped, speeding down the empty highway.

'Yeah but in wolf form.' He pointed out. 'My cock's the real deal.'

Bella almost lost her grip on the wheel, her eyes leaving the windshield abruptly.

"_Jesus_. Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

'I'm always _vulgar_ when I'm horny. You should know that by now, Bells.'

.

.

.

* * *

After a nice, long cruise along the ocean road, Bella finally reached the Black's driveway.

She parked the Mustang in its usual spot and killed the rumbling engine.

"That was…_amazing_." She unbuckled the seat belt and stared at Jacob who was surprisingly fast asleep in the passenger seat.

_He trusted her enough to fall asleep in __his__ car while she was driving it._

That was definitely a _giant_ milestone in their relationship.

"Jake. Honey. Wake up." She gently nudged his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open, fingers uncurling from his seat belt.

Bella leaned across the center console and kissed his full lips. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

'Yes, mistress.' He straightened his posture and opened the passenger door, muscles flexing as he got out of the car.

_Sleepy_ Alpha was her favorite and she intended on taking full advantage of his –_what can I do to make you stay__?_- card.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nice boxers."

Jacob smirked and tossed his jeans on the carpet next to Bella's unicorn army.

He was wearing his favorite Scooby Doo boxers, _Scooby snacks_ included.

'They'll look a lot _nicer_ on the floor.'

Bella snickered, opening her closet to search for an extra comforter. "You're lucky I even let you take your jeans off."

'Yeah. I'm kinda surprised you're letting me crash in your bed tonight.'

"Mmm…nothing comes without a price."

'Aha!' He pointed a finger at his smirking imprint. 'I knew you had a hidden agenda.'

"My agenda is anything but hidden, Black. Now lie on the bed and try to look less…_wolfy_."

Jacob scratched the back of his neck, his eyes darting to the small bed. 'Uh…Bells?'

"Yes?"

'You're going to _unicornify_ me, aren't you?'

Bella burst out laughing, the apprehensive expression on his face making the situation all the more amusing. "Umm...Kinda."

.

.

.

Five minutes later, Jacob was sitting in the middle of Bella's twin bed, surrounded by her army of unicorns.

_There was even a tiny teddy bear in his lap._

"Say cheeeeese!"

'No way.' He frowned, irises glowing in irritation.

"Then stop doing that creepy thing you do with your eyes! It's ruining the pictures."

'Fine! I'll try.' He growled, looking like a domesticated lion on top of her lilac comforter.

Bella snapped a few more pictures with her iPhone and threatened to post them on Facebook.

'Do it and I'll turn your phone into dust.' He warned.

"Uh-oh…too late. I posted them on Twitter." She cheekily grinned, hiding said phone behind her back.

'Show me.' Jacob quickly rose to his feet and lunged at her but she fled the bedroom before he could catch her.

It was too late though, since the majority of her followers already saw said tweet.

One of them was Quil who retweeted the photo and wrote the following as a caption:

_Q*QuillisChill: There's Florence and the Machine, then there's Jake and the Unicorns! LMAO #pussywhipped_

Jake and the Unicorns started trending but the Alpha was _way_ too sleepy to feel offended.

'You owe me, Swan!'

"You mean: I _own_ you, Black." She quipped.

He flipped Bella the bird and shoved more chocolate raisins into his mouth.

"Grumpy, aren't we?"

'You've effectively destroyed my street cred in a single tweet so yeah, I'm kinda _grumpy_.'

"Aaaaw…you poor baby." She tossed an extra blue comforter on the mattress and patted him on the head. "Now you know what it feels like to be teased."

Moments later, the tables turned and her followers started teasing her about the unicorn photos:

___Renée *Mrs._Dwyer~ is that a half-naked Jacob Black in your bedroom?!

_Desiree*Dee_~ Finally, Swan's getting some unicorn action ;)

Lisa *_Shopaholic_~ Spotted, Bella's HOT ASS neighbor in bed with horny animals #beefcakealert

_Marina*RetroM_~ This totally made my day! _Q*QuillisChill_: U 4got Josie & the Pussycats! LOL

_Leah*IneveruseTwitter_~ ROTFL! Haha. This iz fuckin hilarious!#Oscarforbestpicture

.

.

.

* * *

'Everyone thinks we're fucking.' Jacob chuckled in amusement.

"Shut up and keep your eyes closed." Bella ordered while wrestling her way out of her tight skinny jeans and into her Pjs.

'Need a hand, Bells?'

"Ugh…No. Just…go to sleep." She unclasped her bra and tossed it on her dressing chair.

'Mmm…I like it when you're bossy.' He lazily drawled.

"You're only saying that because you're sleepy."

She finished getting dressed and turned around to find him occupying her entire bed.

_There was too much of him and too little of her mattress basically._

'_Sleepy_ is the new sexy.'

"Haha." Bella unfolded the extra comforter and hugged it to her chest. "You bring new meaning to the word lame, you know that?"

Jacob grinned, watching her with his sexy bedroom eyes. 'Admit it, Swan. You're going to miss having me around.'

"Jeez, do we have to play this game every summer?" She sighed. "Of course I'm gonna miss you."

'Then why are you still standing there? Come join me aboard your magical unicorn bed.'

"Wow. You're sounding cheesier by the minute." Bella chuckled, spreading the comforter on top of Jacob.

He rolled over onto his side once she joined him on the bed, sniffing her hair like a crack addict.

'I was supposed to romance you tonight.'

"You did…sort of." She snuggled into his warm chest and closed her eyes.

'_Sort of_ means _no_ in my book, which is why I'm taking you out tomorrow night.'

"Jake, we can do this whole _romance_ thing when I get back."

The Alpha was about to protest when his BlackBerry started vibrating all of a sudden.

He picked it up from the nightstand and checked the caller ID.

"Who is it?"

'It's uh…a friend of mine.' He sheepishly replied.

Bella snuck a glance at the phone, the words _Tina B._ flashing on the screen.

"_Friend_ or booty call?" She bluntly asked. "Cause I know your contact list is full of the latter."

Jacob frowned down at her, the BlackBerry still vibrating in his hand.

'Like I said, she's a _friend_.' He insisted. 'There's no need for your judgmental face.'

Bella huffed and sat up against the headboard. "Jake." She said through gritted teeth. "Friends don't call each other at one in the morning for shits and giggles. She clearly wants to hook up with you."

'Jesus.' He sighed in exasperation. 'I've already turned her down once.'

"Once?!" She cocked an eyebrow. "And you say she's just a friend?! Ugh…keep drinking the Kool-Aid, Alpha."

'So she wants me. I get it…but that doesn't mean I'm interested.' He pressed the ignore button and returned the BlackBerry to the nightstand. 'See?'

_Bella suddenly realized that Jake was fair game in the eyes of his fan club._

He was still single and women will try to seduce him while she's in Phoenix.

"It's not you I'm worried about." She muttered.

'Bells. Girls call me 24/7. They wanna know why I'm no longer uh…' He struggled to find the right word. '_Available._'

"And what do you tell them?"

'I tell them I'm busy making a sex tape with the girl next door.'


	23. Unleash the Dragon

**A/N: Happy New Year! :) **

**I just wanted to remind you all that The Alpha Next Door is nominated for Best Jacob Black at the Fandom Choice Awards. **

**None of this would've been possible without my readers so thank you all so much! :)**

******If you would like to vote for this story, please visit the Fandom Choice Awards website: **

******www dot fandomchoiceawards dot com  
**

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a note from the naughty Alpha.

He promised to help her pack after work, asking her to wear something sexy for their 'packing' session.

She rolled her eyes at his request and climbed out of bed.

At work, Paul and the rest of her co-workers surprised her with a farewell lunch followed by dessert courtesy of Joan the station manager.

She thanked them all and hugged Paul on the way out.

'Tell Rachel I said hi.'

'Will do, sweetkins. Have fun in Phoenix.'

"I'll try." She replied, stepping back and adjusting her red shoulder bag.

'What's with the funeral face, Swan? Chin up. You're going to the vamp-free capital of Arizona.'

"True." She nodded. "I should be on cloud number nine right now. My internship was a success and your finger sandwiches were awesome by the way." She added.

'Gracias, gracias.' Paul grinned, bowing in thanks. 'I'm one step away from becoming the next Iron Chef.'

"If you become a chef, who's going to dazzle the women of Washington every morning on the radio?"

'Mmm…' He tapped his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. 'Your Alpha can fill in for me. He's a pro at sweet-talking the ladies.'

"He sure is, but I don't think he'll last for more than an hour. He hates sitting in an office, let alone a studio."

'Maybe we can tie him up.' He winked at her. 'Train him to be less fidgety…'

"You'll need more than rope to hold him down." Bella chuckled.

'Are you speaking from experience?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her blush.

"Maybe." She replied before darting past him towards the sliding doors. "See you in three weeks!"

.

.

.

* * *

By the time Jacob showed up, her bedroom was in complete and utter disarray.

'Whoa. What happened in here?' He glanced around the room, his eyes settling on the huffing brunette who was searching for her butterfly bikini.

"Nothing." She said distractedly. "Argh…I hate packing!"

He sauntered over to her bed, still dressed in his work overalls.

Bella was suddenly aware of his warm presence, his body heat reminding her of the temperature in Phoenix.

Most of her clothes were Washington friendly, so she dug further into her closet and pulled out her Arizona marked box.

It was full of shorts, halter tops and miniskirts.

'Damn, Bells. I had no idea you had a stripper wardrobe hidden in your closet.' Jacob snickered, lifting one of her tops and swinging it in front of her face.

She snatched the silky garment from his hand and tossed it inside the box. "Renee sent me most of this pile."

'And you plan on wearing said pile while you're in Arizona…' He scanned the colorful items on the bed with an appraising look on his face.

"Yep." She nodded. "Now help me locate my butterfly bikini."

'The one with the ribbons?' He smirked while sifting through her swimwear collection.

"No. The one with the tiny blue butterflies." She replied, sighing impatiently. "It's my favorite bikini."

Jacob chuckled in amusement.

His imprint had a favorite _everything_.

Favorite jeans, bracelet, boots…

'Let me guess. Is it white?'

"Yes! Did you find it?"

He fished it out from beneath her Pink Panther tankini with a cocky grin on his lips. 'It reeks of chlorine.'

"Woohoo!" Bella ignored his last remark and reached out to grab it but he held it out of her reach. "Gimmee the damn bikini."

'Kiss me first.' He demanded, staring down at her petite figure.

She craned her neck, hands flying to her hips. "I'm on a tight schedule here so make it quick."

'Tight schedule, huh?' He repeated with a mischievous glint in his olive eyes.

"Yep." Bella stepped closer and jumped in the air, her fingers flirting with the edge of the bikini straps. "Goddamit, Black. Why do you have to be so freakin tall?"

'So I could do this…' He grinned before swooping down for his overdue kiss.

He lifted Bella by the waist and devoured her mouth with his tongue, coaxing her into submission.

She moaned in response and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His lips tasted like honey laced with passion.

It was an addictive combination that made her crave more than just Jacob's kiss.

His big hands traveled up her back, kneading her skin until they reached her messy ponytail.

He arched his spine and tilted her head backwards at the same time, deepening their kiss and turning her knees into jelly.

She clung to his neck, her tongue sliding along the Alpha's lower lip.

He growled in response and squeezed her butt with his nimble fingers.

'I asked you to wear something sexy.' He spoke in a low baritone voice, tossing her white bikini on top of her crowded mattress.

She blinked, her eyes heavy with lust. "Huh?"

Jacob chuckled and pulled her body upright. 'My kisses have the best side-effect. Eh, Bells?'

"If only you'd shut up for once." She panted in reply, cheeks as red as cherries.

'What?' He batted his thick lashes, looking extremely proud of himself. 'I did kiss you senseless.'

"Ugh…" Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Your ego has no bounds. Seriously."

'Admit it, Bells. You're going to miss my _Freudian_ ego.'

"Not in a million years, I won't." She scoffed.

'Wanna bet?' He smirked, squeezing her butt for added effect.

"Sure." She replied, trying to peel his fingers off her jean-clad behind. "Now put those big paws of yours to good use and help me pack."

'I am putting them to excellent use…right _here_.' He emphasized the last word with another squeeze to her bottom.

"Pervert…" Bella muttered.

.

.

.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Step away from my underwear drawer."

'But…'

"No buts, Jake. I'm not taking your _Property of Jacob Black_ panties and that's final."

'Why not?' He playfully asked, eyes dancing mischievously.

Bella glared at him in the mirror and proceeded to fill out her makeup bag with sunscreen. "Because they're glitzy and uncomfortable."

'Thongs are uncomfortable?' He raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe her.

"They're the equivalent of a wedgie, basically." She explained.

'Ouch.' He cringed.

"Yep." She zipped up her bag and turned around to face him. "But I'm guessing your former string of ex-girlfriends enjoyed the occasional _wedgie_."

'They did.' He evilly smirked. 'In fact, they loved it.'

"Yeah well, I'm not like those eager-to-please sluts you used to _date_." Bella declared with pride. "And I use that word loosely."

A growl erupted from the Alpha's throat all of a sudden, startling the proud brunette. 'What did you eat for lunch today? Feisty fries?'

"Why? Did I offend your wolfy feelings?" She shot back with fire in her eyes.

'Does it look like I'm offended?' He pointed to the rising bulge in his crotch.

Bella instantly blushed, her gaze darting to the monster hidden inside his overalls.

"N-o." She stuttered out.

'I suggest you take a good look at my boner, Bells. Cause you won't be seeing it until September.'

"How about I give it a nice, goodbye kiss instead?" She swallowed, surprised by her own bluntness.

'Go ahead.' He stepped forward, sliding his overall straps past his shoulders.

Bella saw the challenge in her Alpha's eyes and decided to take him up on his offer.

Her curiosity outweighed her shyness so she watched him strip down to his boxers. They were dark grey with the words _Unleash the Dragon_ printed in black right above the open fly.

"Seriously?" She couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of undergarments.

'You making fun of my dragon, Bells?' Jacob smirked in amusement.

"No comment." Bella stifled another giggle, her cheeks flaring up when she noticed the purple head peeking from behind the open fly.

She hesitantly reached out and touched it with the tip of her finger.

Jake watched her in silence, his irises brimming with lust.

He hissed in pleasure when her lips flirted with the swollen head.

'Don't tease.' He playfully growled, pinching her nipple through her shirt.

"Ow!" She flinched in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

'What?' He innocently asked. 'You pinch me all the time.'

'On the cheek, you idiot!' Bella glowered at him while rubbing her sensitive nipple.

'I totally ruined the moment, didn't I?' He sheepishly asked.

"You ruined what could've been an epic blow job." She coyly smiled, reaching around to pinch his firm Alpha butt.

.

.

.

* * *

Later that night, Bella found herself bundled up in Jacob's bed.

It was wide and comfy and the pillows smelled like heavenly pine trees.

"Jake?"

'Hmmm?'

"Thanks for not…you _know_…" Her voice trailed off as she drew circular patterns on his chest. "Pressuring me into doing stuff."

'Are we talking about sex or baking cookies?'

She rolled her eyes, knowing he could clearly see her in the darkness of his bedroom. "I'm talking about today." She sighed. "You could've easily demanded that I finish you off, but you didn't."

'Bells. I would _never_ pressure you into anything. Whether it's sex, blow jobs or _thongs_.' He squeezed her waist when he mentioned the last word.

"Especially thongs." She giggled.

'Yep. Especially wedgies.' He repeated with a chuckle. 'Damn it, honey. I'm going to miss your feisty ass.'

Bella snuggled further into his warm side and smiled at his affectionate tone. "Leah not feisty enough for ya?"

'Nope. Leah's bitchy 24/7.' He replied. 'You, however, are in a league of your own.'

"Wow. Your compliments are improving, Alpha."

'Yeah?'

"Oh yeah." Bella yawned. "My baby's growing up so fast."

.

.

.

* * *

The next morning, Jacob woke up before his imprint and finished the surprise sketch he was working on for the past few days.

Bella's flight was at noon so he quickly applied the finishing touches to the pastel unicorns and hid the drawing inside his desk drawer.

The tired brunette woke up an hour later and rushed to her own bedroom in order to change for her flight.

She made sure everything was properly packed and went downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

'Take care of yourself, ya hear?' He gave her a short hug followed by a fatherly kiss on the forehead.

"I will, dad."

'And don't you go out without your pepper spray.' He added. 'Or your taser gun.'

"It's in my bag, Chief. Don't worry." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

'Okay. I'll be on my way then.' He paused in the doorway. 'And remember…'

"Better a thousand times careful than once dead." She quoted his favorite motto, making him smile.

'That's my girl.' He beamed with pride and gave her one last hug before leaving.

.

.

.

* * *

"So…" Bella cleared her throat, fishing out her passport and ticket from her tote bag.

Jake was uncharacteristically quiet during the entire drive to the airport. She tried to coax him out of his shell but his eyes glowed in warning.

'Did you pack your iPhone charger? You uh…always forget to take it.' He finally broke his silence, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yep. I double checked this time. Twice." She nodded, patting the protruding bulge inside her shoulder bag.

A group of elderly passengers passed them by and one of them squeezed the Alpha's bicep with a cougar-ish glint in her eyes.

'You're one lucky young lady!' She winked at Bella before joining her elderly buddies.

Jacob shook his head in amusement, his right hand digging into the front pocket of his brand new Levi's.

"Jeez. Even senior citizens want a slice of your Alpha pie."

'Speaking of pie.' He handed her his surprise sketch, his eyes glued to her face.

"What's this?" She frowned, unfolding the rectangular piece of paper.

'I uh…drew a lil' something for you.'

"Aaaw…" Bella gushed, then her chocolate eyes landed on the pastel unicorns and she almost squealed in delight.

The colors were vibrant and rich, reminding Bella of a tray filled with dessert.

It was a beautiful drawing, with the three white unicorns front and center, surrounded by all sorts of candy.

"Jake. They're beautiful." She carefully folded the Alpha's gift and tucked it inside her shoulder bag.

'Yeah?' He grinned, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"You're an artist." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "_My_ artist."

'And you're mine too.' He whispered in her ear, dropping a sizzling kiss on her neck.

She heard him purr against her chest so she scratched his hair, enjoying the vibrations coming from his throat. "Behave yourself while I'm gone and don't butt heads with Charlie."

'Yes, mistress.' He held her tighter, his broad shoulders shielding her from the rest of the world.

"Oh and don't forget to call me after your vamp patrol." She sniffed, running her fingers through his kitten-soft hair.

'I won't.' He reassured her.

"Good boy."

A Phoenix-related airport announcement forced them apart.

Bella's flight was in less than thirty minutes and she was nowhere near the boarding gate.

'Text me the second you land.' Jacob sealed his words with a passionate kiss that left her dazed and utterly horny.

"Okay." She blushed embarrassingly, handing her passport to the TSA officer.

The Alpha followed her with his eyes until she finished checking in at the counter.

She tucked her boarding pass inside her ticket and turned around one last time…

Jake waved at her with a sad smile on his lips.

He was both intimidating and alluring even from afar.

Bella's heart skipped a beat and she suddenly realized that she was head over heels for the boy next door.

"Love you." She mouthed, blowing him a kiss.

He pretended to catch it, his lips spelling out the following sentence in reply...

'Love you too, baby.' He mouthed. 'See you next week.'


	24. Fangtastic Phoenix

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a _fangtastic_ new year. :)  
**

**Greetings new readers! Welcome aboard The Alpha Next Door.  
**

**Here's the next installment.  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
**

* * *

Bella wheeled her suitcase through the arrivals hall and immediately spotted Renee's trademark cinnamon mane.

She was wearing one of her organic, fair-trade gypsy skirts paired with a white shirt and flat sandals.

'Apricot! Over here!' She waved a bangle-clad wrist in the air, blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

Bella returned her mother's exuberant smile and received a big affectionate hug in return.

"Hey mom. Long time no see." She chuckled into Renee's shoulder.

'Right back at you, apple pie!'

"Speaking of fruits and veggies." Bella curiously sniffed the older woman's cotton shirt. "You smell like a tropical island filled with coconut trees." She observed.

'That is because I baked you a special welcome home cake.' Renee chirped.

"Yay!"

Bella's stomach grumbled at the mentioned of food.

She was definitely looking forward to her mother's famous coconut banana cake.

It was the best thing since sliced bread.

'Aaand…' Renee drawled in a sugary sweet voice. 'Phil is in Miami so we have the house all to ourselves!'

"Double yay!" The younger brunette pumped a fist in the air. "Not that I don't miss Coach PD…"

'He misses you too, but his team is on a winning streak so he's over the moon right now.'

"Go Phil!" Bella grinned. "Good for him."

.

.

.

* * *

The long ride home was an opportunity for both women to chat about what's new in their lives.

Bella longed to tell her mother about her life post-werewolves and bloodsuckers, but she settled for the usual.

"My internship was a blast and Marina sends you a big hug. She's dying to meet the vegan woman who brought her BFF into this world."

Yes. Renee Dwyer had embraced the vegan lifestyle after months of preparation.

She also dabbled in pottery and ceramics and grew her own organic fruits and vegetables.

'Is she the one who likes to wear those colorful retro dresses?'

"Yep." Bella nodded. "She was text-dumped by her boyfriend so her mood is far from colorful these days."

'He dumped her via sms?' Renee's eyes widened in shock. 'No wonder she's heartbroken.'

"M's a tough cookie. She'll get over him."

'Speaking of boys. How's the dreamboat next door?' Vegan momma glanced briefly at Bella, French manicured nails tapping on the Ford's steering wheel. 'He looked so grown up in that Twitter photo you posted!'

Bella fidgeted in the passenger seat, an instant blush coating her cheeks.

'You know, he reminds me of a young Billy Black. Tall, muscular and oozing charm.' Renee remarked.

"Mom. Please tell me you didn't have a thing for Billy." She gaped at her mother in sheer horror.

'Why do you sound so horrified?' Renee chuckled in amusement. 'He was quite the stud back in high school. Sue Clearwater can attest to that. If you know what I mean.' She hinted with a wink.

"Eeeew." Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I just threw up in my mouth a little."

'I was once a teenager you know.' Mrs. Dwyer said wistfully. 'Your dad used to drive us to this secluded cliff overlooking the ocean…'

"You mean Moon Cliff?"

'We used to call it make-out cliff.' Renee smirked.

"Ugh. Charlie used to take you there?"

'Every Sunday night.' She nodded. 'I used to sneak out the back door while your grandpa, may he rest in peace, was watching the news.'

"I wish Charlie was as clueless as grandpa, but no…nothing gets past his spidey senses." Bella pouted.

Renee chuckled, driving past a block of neatly trimmed lawns and palm trees.

The weather was hot, reminding Bella of a _certain _sizzling Alpha.

'And where do you plan on sneaking off if say, Charlie was otherwise preoccupied?'

"Oh. I wasn't talking about sneaking off per se." She toyed with the tote bag on her lap.

This was followed by a long stretch of silence where Renee carefully studied her daughter's face.

'You have a crush on Jacob Black, don't you?'

"Actually." Bella took a deep breath and said. "It's more than just a crush."

'Aaaaaw…my baby's in love with Black junior.' Mrs. Dwyer cooed. 'I knew it was bound to happen.'

"Duh, mom. I've always loved Jake."

'Yes, but now you're _in_ love with him. There's a big difference.' She pointed out.

"Did you steal that sentence from a romcom movie? Cause it sounds awfully familiar."

Renee kept her eyes on the road, her curls shining in the warm afternoon light. 'Charlie is being an overprotective papa bear, isn't he?' She concluded.

"You have no idea." Bella nodded vehemently. "He's probably going to arrest Jake in my absence, or shoot him!" She sighed. "They butt heads. A _lot_."

'Can you blame him, BeeBee? You're his only offspring after all.' Mrs. Dwyer reached out and patted her daughter's knee.

"BeeBee? Really?" The brunette chuckled at her mother's nickname collection. "What are you going to call me next? Dumpling?"

'Why, what does Jacob call you?' Renee teased.

"He calls me munchkin." Bella replied, blushing to her roots.

'As in those small, greasy donuts they sell at Dunkin Donuts?'

"Please do not insult them Munchkins." She jokingly warned, searching her bag for her iPhone.

Three text messages were waiting for her once she switched it on. One from Charlie and two from Jacob.

The first text from the Alpha made her miss his annoyingly persistent self.

_**Hey, babe. I'm still outside the airport in case U change ur mind. ;)**_

The second text made her blush like a school girl.

_**In a land far away, lived an Alpha with the biggest cock in all the land….TBC ;)**_

'Let me see what he sent you.' Renee tried to sneak a peek at Bella's iPhone but she quickly covered the screen with her palm.

"No! It's umm…private!" She stuffed said phone inside her tote and tried to remain as cool as a cucumber.

'You mean of the _sexting_ variety.'

Bella ignored her mother's prodding and glanced out the window.

The familiar Mediterranean house was a sight for sore eyes with its stucco walls and red terra cotta tiles.

'Here we are.' Renee drove past the bronze iron gates and into the cobblestone driveway. 'Home sweet home.'

"Whoa. Did you Extreme Makeover the Dwyer residence?"

'Indeed I did.' She chirped, parking the ruby red Ford Fiesta in front of the arched entrance.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella followed her mom past the pastel beige foyer and craned her neck to stare at the beautiful violet wallpaper in the living room. The lack of walls provided plenty of space and light to filter through the French windows.

'This is called Chinoiserie wallpaper. Hand painted and elegant. It cost us a fortune though.'

"It's amazing." Bella gushed, examining the delicate tree branches painted along the silky fabric.

'You ain't seen nothing yet.' Renee grinned, dragging her daughter past the emerald green dining room.

She pushed past a pair of saloon swinging doors and introduced Bella to the renovated kitchen.

It was all white cabinets and chairs with dark blue mosaic walls and a pair of sliding doors that led to the spacious backyard. There was also a bookshelf in the corner stacked with vegan cook books and _Go Vegan_ flyers.

'You like?' Renee did an elegant twirl in her orange skirt and led Bella to the pastel-pink family room where she handed her a gift basket filled with vegan chocolate.

"I love!" She gushed, examining the contents of the basket. "Oooh. chocolatey spread. Jake hearts this stuff."

'The Chocoholic basket is everybody's favorite. I'll get you another one so you can both try it.'

"Awesome. Thanks mom."

Renee smiled warmly in response. 'Anytime, sweetheart. Come on. Let me show you the rest of our casa.'

.

.

.

* * *

There were three guest bedrooms in total, each with a different country theme.

The effort put into each room made Bella's head spin.

No wonder it took her mother _nine_ months to finish the interior of the house.

The Parisian bedroom was Bella's favorite so she decided to make it her own during her three week stay.

It had rose colored walls, a cozy window-seat, lace curtains and an antique iron bed.

Renee pointed out the French poodle waste basket in the corner and of course, the shimmering chandelier she bought with Bella in mind.

'I knew you were going to choose this room. It's so _you_, _chérie._'

"Merci, maman." Bella thanked Renee in her limited knowledge of French language. "Paris is my dream destination. You're so lucky you went there on your honeymoon."

'Ah. The city of love.' The older woman sighed dreamily. 'Your time will come, my darling.'

The young Swan studied the smiling wrinkles around her mother's expressive eyes.

She looked happy even though Phil was miles away.

"Mom. Can I ask you a question?"

'Does it concern your dreamboat Jacob?'

"No." Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just…" She hesitated. "How did you know that Charlie was the one? I mean, before you fell out of love with each other and filed for divorce?"

Renee sat on the bed and patted the empty spot beside her.

'I knew he was the one because I felt it deep in my bones.' She explained. 'He was a constant presence in my heart even when we were apart.'

"Okay. Now you totally sound like an NSYNC song." Bella chuckled.

'Isabella. Don't make fun.'

'Sorry.' She sheepishly apologized. 'You were saying?'

Renee toyed with the golden bangles on her wrist as she spoke. 'What I loved about your father was that he knew when to let go. He gave me space when I needed it and respected my need to create…to reinvent myself.'

"Yeah. He's always encouraging me to think outside the box and stuff." Bella chimed in.

'He was the best, really…but we were too young and headed in opposite directions. I wanted out of Forks and he wanted to become Chief of Police.'

"So he set you free…"

'So he set me free.' Mrs. Dwyer nodded. 'But I didn't want to uproot you from home, especially since you were attached to Leah and Jacob at the hip so…'

"You let me stay with Charlie." Bella interjected. "Who, by the way, is a big fan of Phil's baseball team."

'So I've been told.' Renee smiled. 'We're happily divorced, your father and I, just like Fran Drescher and her gay ex-husband.'

"Oh, speaking of The Nanny. She stars in this TV show based on her own life..."

'Happily Divorced?'

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed.

'I love that show! It's too funny.'

Both women exchanged a heartwarming glance followed by a sweet mother-daughter hug.

'I'm so glad you're finally here, BeeBee.'

Bella squeezed her arms around her mother's waist and inhaled her coconut scent.

Renee was about to cry judging by the sniffling noised she was making.

"Mom. If you cry, I swear I'll tell Charlie that you spilled the beans about your Moon Cliff adventures."

The older woman started laughing in response, much to Bella's relief.

'He is going to blush like a virgin if you do! And it will be priceless.' She cackled.

.

.

.

* * *

_One hour later…_

'What are you munching on, munchkin?'

"Mmm…" Bella swallowed her delicious slice of cake before answering. "Coconut banana cake." She said in a low, seductive voice.

'Damn.' Jacob groaned. 'You make it sound so dirty.'

"You're the one with the overactive gutter brain."

'Only for you, babe.' He drawled. 'Did you get my naughty text?'

"Yep." Bella replied, licking the creamy icing from her fork.

'Would you like to listen to the rest of my epic fairytale, or should I say…_cocktale_?' He snickered.

"Jake! We're not having phone sex in my mother's house, ok?"

'Who said anything about sex, silly?'

"Well, you did mention your umm…_cork_." She whispered the last word, even though it was already censored and her bedroom door was closed.

'Cork? Really, Bells. What are you going to call it next? The glitter-maker?'

"Oh. That would be an awesome codeword for your peen."

A deep, throaty chuckle escaped Jacob's lips.

'I was kidding, honey, but hey…you can call it anything you want. Meat popsicle, power drill, anaconda…'

"How about magic wand?" Bella suggested with a giggle.

'And here comes the Harry Potter references.' The Alpha teased.

"What? It's totally applicable."

'Yeah. If you were a book nerd.' He snorted.

"I _am_ a book nerd. Sort of."

'Fine.' Jacob huffed. 'I'll let you -Harry Potter- my penis.'

"Yay!"

'But only while you're in Phoenix.' He added.

"Okay." Bella giggled.

She suddenly heard a cacophony of voices in the background, followed by the unmistakable sound of Quil's laughter.

'You gonna let Bella play dress-up with your wiener, Jake?! Hahahaha.'

'Shut up, Ateara.'

'Swan.' The cheeky wolf hijacked the BlackBerry from his best friend. 'I know this fuckawesome sex shop that sells penis costumes. You can buy Jakey boy here a tiny pair of glasses and a Gryffindor scarf. Call him the Cock Who Lived. Hahahaha.'

'Ateara! Give me the damn phone!'

Bella doubled over with laughter, tears running down her face.

She held the iPhone to her ear and listened to them scuffle and curse each other until Jake finally snatched his BlackBerry from Quil.

'Fucker.' He muttered.

"Oh God. I think I peed a little." Bella guffawed, clutching her achy stomach.

'How come you find his perverted-ness amusing? Huh?' Jacob growled in irritation.

"Aaaaw. Is the big, bad Alpha jealous?" She cooed.

'Jealous? Nah. Horny? Hell yeah.'

"Still reading Fifty Shades of Grey?"

'Yep.' He replied. 'You forgot your glittery bookmark inside the book, by the way.'

"Which one?"

'Uh…'

She heard him flip through the pages until he found it.

'The one with the ugly-ass fairy.'

"Do NOT insult my fairies." She jokingly chided him.

'You have the weirdest taste in bookmarks.' He remarked. 'And music.'

"Shut it, Black. You're one to talk." Bella scoffed.

'I listen to mainstream music...'

"And I like to listen to indie artists who happen to be my cup of tea, unlike your _precious_ David Guetta."

'Bells? You do realize that we're halfway through foreplay right now.' He pointed out. 'All this banter is turning me on.'

"Well played, Alpha." She checked her watch and realized that they've been chatting for almost thirty minutes. "But I'm afraid our time is up."

'So's my magic wand.' He quipped.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella spent the rest of the afternoon with Renee, watering the avocado and citrus trees in the garden and tending to the greenhouse plants.

She also volunteered to make a salad for dinner so she grabbed a basket from the shed and went about collecting the ingredients she needed.

It was almost half past six when she finally emerged from the greenhouse with a basket full of organic vegetables.

Renee was already in the kitchen preparing the main course; tasty tofu tostadas.

'Guess who's been asking for you?' She spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Who?"

'Keira from next door. She wants you to stop by after dinner, so I told her you would. Is that okay?'

"Umm...yeah. Sure." Bella replied, setting the basket on the empty counter next to the door.

Keira was the neighbor's daughter; an only child who befriended Bella three summers ago.

She was seventeen and a fellow bookworm, so they hung out by the pool, listened to the radio and traded books every other weekend.

'Nora is worried about her, and with good reason.' Renee said while cutting a block of tofu. 'She's been dressing out of character lately and she looks frighteningly pale.'

_Uh-Oh_…Bella thought.

"Keira? Pale? That's close to impossible. She hearts the sun."

'Not anymore. I'm afraid.' Renee shook her head sadly.

.

.

.

* * *

The avocado and basil salad turned out to be a success. Renee's tofu, however, was another story.

Bella pretended to enjoy her vegan dinner while secretly wishing for a nice, juicy beef burger.

Leah texted her while she was raiding the fridge for a snack before heading out to see Keira.

_**Hey, B. Just checkin in. Btw…Black looks like Eeyore now that Ur gone. LOL. He misses his tail. Haha. **_

"Haha." Bella rolled her eyes in response and texted her back saying: _**Biatch**_. _**No cookies 4 u when I get back. xx**_

She settled for an oatmeal bar and left the house with her fingers crossed.

"Please don't be a vampire. Please don't be a vampire." She chanted until she found herself standing in front of the neighbor's Victorian house.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell once, her heart hammering inside her chest.

Seconds later, a raven haired girl answered the door wearing a black Rocky Horror Picture Show t-shirt and a pair of crimson skinny jeans.

Her brown eyes were lined with heavy black liner and her white foundation gave her a very vamptastic appearance.

'Bella!' She smiled, revealing a set of metal braces. 'I missed you.'

"Me too."

Bella sighed in relief when she realized that Keira was warm and most importantly…_human_.

The tall, lanky teenager was her usual cheery self in contrast to her gothic ensemble.

She dragged Bella to the attic which also doubled as her bedroom, babbling along the way about True Blood and Damon Salvatore.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Bella asked, trying to steer the conversation away from vampires.

'Reading, mostly.' Keira replied.

Her bedroom was dimly lit, painted in a deep shade of purple with a four poster bed in one corner.

'There's this book I want to show you. It's totally amazeballs.'

Her charcoal desk was cluttered with books and lined up with an array of Yankee candles.

Bella watched her unlock the first drawer and take out a thick book titled: _Becoming Dracula_.

"That's an interesting title for a novel."

'Actually. It's a memoir.' Keira remarked.

"Really." Bella raised an amused eyebrow. "Did Dracula write it himself?" She chuckled.

'A descendent of Dracula wrote it. He claims to be a real vampire! How cool is that?'

_Not cool_. Bella grumbled inwardly.

"This _Dracula_-wannabe, does he have a name?"

'His initials are written on the cover, but no one knows his real identity.'

Keira handed her the heavy book. It was five-hundred pages long with the initials **GC **printed in bold.

"Did you finish reading this hardback monster?"

'I wish.' Keira pouted in reply. 'My vamp club gang are throwing a party tomorrow night in honor of the elusive GC.' She added. 'You should come.'

Bella blinked, the words –vamp- and –club- slowly registering in her brain. "Whoa. What the hell is a vampire club?"

The pale girl perked up at her question and her face broke into a wide ruby smile.

'It's basically a fang-appreciation club.' She explained. 'We hang out, watch silent horror movies and discuss our latest reading assignments.'

"Fang. Appreciation. Club? Are you freakin kidding me?" Bella all but growled.

Keira simply shrugged and retrieved the memoir from her angry grasp.

'What happened to you, Bella? You used to get uberklempt about this stuff.' She pouted.

"If by _uberklempt_ you mean excited, then yes. But that was the old me. The new me has officially renounced her True Blood vows."

A loud gasp of horror escaped Keira's lips.

'But…but you love Eric Northman!'

"Not anymore, Ki-Ki." Bella patted her friend's shoulder. "There's a new man in my life now."

'Who, pray tell?'

"Umm…his name is Jacob."

'Jacob…' Keira looked up, trying to remember if her friend had mentioned him before.

'OMG! _Jacob_?! As in your neighbor-slash-childhood pain in the butt- Jacob?'

"The one and only." She nodded.

'Is he the one with the anti-vampire attitude?'

"You have no idea." Bella chuckled.

'Then you should give him a copy of Becoming Dracula. It really sheds light on the hardships of being a vampire.'

Keira sounded deadly serious, which made it hard to keep a straight face.

"Umm…" Bella stifled a giggle. "I'll think about it."

'Does this mean you'll give my vamp club a chance?'

"No, but I'm curious enough to take you up on that party offer."

'Awesomesauce!' Keira grinned enthusiastically. 'But make sure you wear something less Bella-ish. And no crosses!' She instructed. 'You know. In case GC shows up.'

"Oh he'll show up. Trust me." Bella sighed. "They don't call me a vampire magnet for nothing." She muttered under her breath.


	25. Becoming Dracula

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts this month. Much appreciated. :)**

**Some of you think GC is a Cullen. You'll find out more about him in this chapter. **

**Bella was right though, she is a vampire magnet. ;)**

**Rated M for language.**

* * *

'So you and Jacob, huh? When did that happen?'

"A few weeks ago."

Keira quirked an eyebrow in response. 'Is he your summer fling or your Eric Northman rebound boy-toy?' She curiously asked while painting Bella's nails in sugarplum purple.

"Haha. Neither actually." Bella replied. "We're slowly approaching coupledom."

Keira's brown eyes remained on the brunette's pensive face as another question left her glossy lips. 'Does this mean you're together _together_, or is he like, your booty call-slash-prospective boyfriend?'

A rosy blush coated the brunette's cheeks at the thought of Jake being her booty call. "Umm…can we settle for complicated? Cause that's why I'm here."

'You needed space.' Keira nodded in understanding. 'I totally get it. Plus, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Wink. Wink.' She emphasized her point by wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Bella laughed. "Speaking of hearts, are you dating anyone special or are you still waiting for Damon Salvatore to declare his undying love for you?" She teased.

'Still waiting.' She confirmed. 'Unless I meet a real-life Dracula with bad boy swag.'

"Why? What's wrong with normal undead guys?"

'They're boring!' Keira complained, applying a second coat of plum to Bella's nails. 'And immature. I swear our generation's hopeless, Bella. They have no interest in books or reading.' She sighed. 'I'm literally the only one in class who borrows books from the library.'

"Seriously?"

'Ok. Maybe not the only _one_, but still. It's hard to find a guy who's into the same stuff that I like. Books included.'

"I know what you mean." Bella chimed in. "Jake's no bookworm but he does heart Fifty Shades of Grey." She smiled wistfully. "I begged him to read Harry Potter but he took one look at Order of the Phoenix and said: hell no!"

'Ugh. My mom is reading Fifty Shades.' Keira wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'I still don't understand how it's a bestseller!'

"Sex sells, I guess."

'You mean _BDSM_ sells.' The younger girl examined her nail-polish masterpiece with a satisfied smile on her lips. 'There. All done.'

Bella wiggled her fingers, the dark plum color contrasting nicely against her porcelain skin. "Awesome. Thank you."

'Don't mention it.' Keira returned the dark bottle to her cluttered vanity table before raiding the equally messy walk-in closet. 'Is red still your favorite color?'

"Red, green, brown. Earth tones mostly."

'I thought you were gonna say Black, as in Jacob _Black_.' The tall teen emerged from the closet with a playful smirk and an armful of clothes.

"I guess black does look good on me." Bella cheekily said before bursting into giggles along with Keira.

'Nice one, Izzy!'

They high-fived each other before surveying the pile of gothic colors on top of the poster bed.

"What's with the horror movie theme?" The amused brunette lifted a shirt with _Bride of Chucky_ printed across the front in big bold letters.

'I like collecting them.'

Bella had her own unicorn collection so she understood her friend's T-shirt hobby.

"This is one heck of a collection you've got here."

'It's more like an obsession.' Keira sheepishly admitted. 'An OTD: Obsessive T-Shirt Disorder.'

There was a shirt for every horror movie out there; The Creature from the Black Lagoon, Carrie, Halloween, The Exorcist and of course, Dracula.

"By the way, do you mind telling me more about this elusive author of yours?"

Keira nodded enthusiastically and offered to fill her in on the memoir over a glass of lemonade and a slice of pecan pie.

.

.

.

* * *

'GC was born to a family of vamps who lived in Romania during the 1800s. They were a unique breed of vampires who were given the gift of procreation by a powerful witch as a token of gratitude for saving her life.'

"Whoa. Born?" Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Is that even possible?"

Keira nodded, taking a sip from her lemonade glass.

'It is according to GC, but the witch's gift came with a price.' She revealed. 'They were banned from feeding on humans.'

"And if one of them did?"

'Then he or she dies along with the victim.' The raven haired girl spoke in an ominous tone. 'GC's brother gave into temptation and got himself killed while the rest of his family was slaughtered by a vampire slayer in the early 1900's. He's the sole survivor of this horrible massacre.'

"Ouch." Bella cringed, stabbing a piece of pie with her fork. "Sucks to be in his shoes."

'Big time.' Keira sighed. 'And to top it all off, he fell in love with a human.'

"Ok. Now we're venturing into Buffy/Angel territory." The brunette rolled her eyes and raised the fork to her mouth.

'I know. It's totes cliché, but the Diana chapters are sooooo romantic.'

"Hmmm...tragedy and romance. How original." Bella remarked sarcastically.

Keira gave her a pointed look in return. 'Not as _original_ as falling for the boy next door.' She quipped.

"Touché, Ki-Ki."

The girls ate in comfortable silence for a while and then Keira suggested they start getting ready for the party.

'I have the perfect outfit for you.' She rifled through her clothes for a burgundy leather skirt and one of her see-through lace tops. 'It doesn't fit me anymore thanks to my never-ending growth spurt.'

"Why? How tall are you now? Five-eleven?"

Keira nodded and handed Bella the designer skirt. 'Here. Try it on.'

"Thanks." Bella smiled, draping the short skirt over her arm.

'You could pair it with this lace top and wear a sexy push-up bra underneath it.' The taller girl suggested. 'You actually have boobs now, Izzy, so show them off.'

"Gee. Thanks for noticing, _Evanescence_."

'Ooh. I love that band!'

"Of course you do." Bella rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. "I bet your iPod playlist is filled with songs like My Immortal, Bring Me to Life and Bite Me When You're Sober."

'It's _Call_ Me When You're Sober, silly.' Keira chuckled in amusement.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella finished getting dressed in the privacy of her own bedroom and hid her taser gun inside her silver purse.

She found it hard to believe that a vampire like GC existed in real life. The mere idea of a procreating breed of vampires made goosebumps rise on her arms and legs.

Keira was convinced that the mysterious author was in fact, the real deal. She found his memoir exciting, intriguing and romantic.

'GC wrote that he fell deeply in love with a woman from an aristocratic family who was promised to another man.' She revealed while helping Bella with her make-up.

'They ended up eloping and later got married here in the States where they started a family of their own.'

"Interesting." Bella remarked with a hint of skepticism. "And did he mention if his wife and kids are still alive?"

Keira shook her head while applying more charcoal eye-shadow to the brunette's lids. 'I still have two chapters to go before I find out the fate of his family.'

"And what makes you think he's going to make an appearance tonight of all nights?"

'Because his memoir is the number one bestseller in Arizona and…' The pale girl hesitated for a moment and tucked her lower lip between her braces.

"Spill it out, Ki-Ki."

Keira took a deep breath and leaned against the antique vanity table. 'A couple of weeks ago, my friend Josh got in touch with GC via Facebook. He told him all about our fang club and invited him to attend one of our meetings.'

"Seriously?" Bella frowned in disapproval. "What if Facebook GC turned out to be a psycho or worse, a serial killer? Huh? Did any of you ever think of that?"

'Oh don't be such a mom, Bella. The book party's gonna be a blast and he'll hopefully show up and prove you wrong. You'll see.'

"Yeah. We'll see."

.

.

.

* * *

Keira parked her mother's Range Rover across the street from an old four storey building. She then checked her pale reflection in the rearview mirror, smacking her orchid lips and stuffing her BlackBerry inside the back pocket of her black jeggings.

"You look vamptastic." Bella observed, opening the passenger door and getting out of the four-wheel car.

The tall girl smiled, showing off her new glow-in-the-dark braces. 'Was that a backhanded compliment?'

"Kinda." The leather clad brunette replied.

She was wearing the skirt paired with a black tank top and silver sequin flats.

'You should practice saying it with a little more enthusiasm.' Keira remarked while they walked the short distance to the Goth building in the corner.

Keira led the way to the iron gates and up a wide staircase before knocking on the fiberglass door.

Bella shuddered when she spotted the gargoyle statues situated above the entrance, their concrete wings casting eerie shadows on the wall.

"Jesus, Ki-Ki. Where are you taking me?"

Keira snickered and stepped closer to the door. 'To the fang headquarters.'

A tall, dark shadow suddenly appeared behind the glass.

'Josh. It's me. Open up.'

The door swung open, revealing a bushy haired guy with glasses.

'You're late.' He frowned, his beady eyes landing on Bella.

'Duh. I brought a guest.' Keira nodded towards her friend who was staring at Josh's True Blood t-shirt.

_Fangbanger_…she inwardly snorted. They should make one that said: Wolfbanger.

"Nice shirt." She remarked.

'Nice skirt.' He complimented before shaking her hand. 'I'm Josh. Club president and Dracula enthusiast.'

"Bella." She introduced herself with a smile. "Former fan of True Blood."

'Let me guess. You hated season five.' He presumed.

"No. I stopped watching it altogether." She told him as they descended a narrow flight of stairs.

Music and loud chatter drifted from the basement door where the Fang Appreciation Club was located.

The interior reminded Bella of a medieval dungeon with stone walls and minimal windows. Fire-torch sconces provided enough lighting for the small crowd that was gathered in the room to celebrate GC's memoir.

Keira greeted her friends who were surprised to see Bella standing there next to a pleasant Josh. He introduced her to his fellow club members who were scattered around the large room, listening to a haunting track by Within Temptation.

Crimson candles were burning on the windowsills, the molten wax dripping onto the wooden surface.

Bella's eyes were drawn to their flickering light as she sat down next to a talkative Keira who was in the middle of a heated discussion with a purple-haired girl named Olivia.

_This fang appreciation club seems tamer than a kitten_…she quietly observed.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar ringtone so she unzipped her purse and pulled out her vibrating iPhone.

Jacob's shirtless torso flashed across the screen, making Bella blush and Keira gasp.

'OMFG! Is that…' She pointed at the sculpted abs in awe. 'Him?'

"Yes." The blushing brunette pressed the green button and raised the phone to her ear. "Hello."

'Hey babe.'

'Put him on loudspeaker.' Keira mouthed, making a begging gesture with her hands.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Mmm…eager to find out if his voice matches his rockin' body?" She smirked.

'DUH.'

'Who are you talking to?' Jacob inquired with a humorous chuckle.

"The hormonal brigade." She quipped, caving in and putting him on loudspeaker. "My friend Keira wants to listen to your voice, so please keep your cockiness on a tight leash."

'Yes, Mistress.'

His deep, Alpha voice commanded the attention of Keira and four of her friends who were within hearing range.

They scooted closer to Bella, surrounding her with an array of dyed black hair and gothic ensembles. She could barely tell the difference between a girl named Violet and her younger sister, Dawn.

'Hi, Jacob!' Keira practically squealed into the phone. 'You sound _tasty_.'

"Ki-Ki! Behave." Bella admonished, swatting her arm playfully.

'Ah. There it is, my least favorite word in the English language.' Jacob said with an evident smirk in his voice.

'Bella says you're a pain in the buttock.' Keira cheekily grinned. 'Is that true?'

Five pairs of curious eyes zeroed in on the brunette who was shaking her head in amusement.

'No comment.' He drawled.

"That's code for _yes_." Bella whispered knowingly.

'I heard that, Swan.'

The girls giggled and Keira asked the Alpha another question.

'How do you rate your hotness from a scale of 1 to 100?'

'101.' He cockily answered.

"Ladies. Say hi to Jake's ego." Bella said in an exasperated tone.

'Oooh. I bet it's HUGE.' Keira smirked, high-fiving Dawn.

"Ki-Ki!"

Deep, rumbling laughter erupted from the phone, making the girls swoon.

'Damn, Bells. Where did you find this hilarious friend of yours?'

"Next door." Bella grunted while tugging on Keira's raven braid.

'Ow! You're going to pull out my extensions.'

Jacob chuckled and started teasing the hell out of his imprint. 'She's a feisty little thing, isn't she?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' Keira snickered.

Josh suddenly muted the music and moved to the middle of the room. 'Guys! Listen up. We're moving the party downtown. Any objections?'

'Nope!'

Bella quickly exited loudspeaker mode and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey. The party's about to commence so I'll talk to you later, alright?"

'Wait. You're at a party?'

"Umm…it's book related." She replied, omitting the –Dracula- part.

'Okay. Have fun, but not too much.' He instructed. 'And no booze. Not even a beer.'

"Yes, daddy."

Jacob chuckled and called her a –Kinky Kitten- before hanging up.

'Did you just call him _daddy_?' Keira snickered from beside her.

"Zip it, Ki-Ki." Bella warned, nodding towards Josh who was distributing blood bags filled with cherry soda.

'Drink up and get ready for Vamptasia.' He announced.

'Woohoo!'

The girls cheered and the brooding guys in the corner hooted.

Bella was confused.

"What on earth is Vamptasia?"

'It's an underground club in downtown Phoenix.' Josh answered.

"Club?" She frowned. "So this dungeon-like basement is…"

'Our headquarters.' Keira explained with a sheepish smile. 'This is where we watch movies and stuff. I umm…wanted Vamptasia to be a surprise, so…_surprise_!'

"Umm…okay."

'Don't _okay_ me, Bella. I promise you'll like the atmosphere.'

'She's right.' Josh chimed in. 'The club is sick and serves the best drinks in town.'

.

.

.

* * *

The underground club turned out to be both popular and crowded.

The dress code was –vamp chic- and everyone looked pale and creepy.

Bella suppressed a shudder and followed Josh past the coffin-shaped bar.

Keira was right behind them, scanning the crowds for the elusive GC.

According to the memoir, he was tall and extremely attractive.

'Dude. Give it a rest already.' Dawn said from beside her. 'He's a no-show. I repeat, a _no-show_.'

'Josh told him we were coming.' Keira stubbornly replied. 'He knows where to find us.'

'Then stop looking or you'll end up walking into a wall like last time!'

.

.

.

* * *

Bella was wedged between Josh and Keira, listening to them banter back and forth while she nursed her virgin margarita. She spent the past thirty minutes describing her life in Washington and answering more Jacob-related questions.

Dawn wanted to see more pictures of the Alpha and promised to add Bella on Facebook so they could stay in touch.

'Your boyfriend is so dreamy.' She gushed.

"Thanks…_err_…I mean he's technically not my boyfriend. Yet."

'She says it's complicated.' Keira butted in, bringing a goblet of Bloody Mary to her lips.

'But you sounded like a real couple when you spoke to him earlier.'

Bella smiled and placed her drink on the table. "We sound like a real couple because we've known each other for a _really_ long time. We practically raised our banter to an art form."

'Oh we noticed.' Keira's brown eyes twinkled mischievously. 'We sooo noticed.'

.

.

.

* * *

Josh surprised his friends with a Dracula-themed chocolate cake which they devoured in less than twenty minutes.

Bella ate her own slice while keeping an eye on her raven-haired neighbor who was dancing with Josh and a blonde guy named Rudy.

Dawn and her sister, Violet were busy BBM-ing their high school friends, Tom, Nick and Jade were buying drinks at the bar and the rest of the girls were in the bathroom.

Bella downed her margarita and then checked her phone for messages.

**~Jake says ur at a book party. 2 days in Phoenix & u've already joined a bookworm cult. What's next? Hogwarts camp? LOL~**

Quil's text made her smile and she suddenly realized that she missed the pack, especially Paul who usually greeted her first thing in the morning at the radio station.

She was about to text him back when she felt a pair of eyes watching her from afar.

At first she thought it was Keira but the tall, lanky girl was facing away from Bella.

"Vampire." She whispered as an odd sensation crept all over her body.

Her supernatural compass was activated, so she slid out of the booth and followed her Alpha-female instincts.

.

.

.

* * *

She found him sitting in an elevated corner that offered a panoramic view of the club.

His sapphire eyes were a dead giveaway, their predatory gaze reminiscent of a tiger hunting its prey.

He was wearing a mint green polo shirt that contrasted beautifully against his auburn curls and marble skin.

'Bravo. You found me.' He drawled in a deep, melodic voice.

Bella knew he was _The_ vampire the moment she laid eyes on his brawny frame.

He was about Jacob's height with untamed hair and an innocent face that reminded her of a young David Beckham.

"Ok. That was super creepy." She shuddered, clutching her purse closer to her chest. "And FYI, your eyes scream –supernatural creature-."

'Yes. They are quite captivating, aren't they, Bella?' He smirked devilishly, lifting a beer bottle to his bow-shaped lips.

Bella gasped in shock. "H-how do you know my name?"

'Being a vampire has its perks.' He shrugged.

"OH." Her eyes widened in realization. "You were spying on us!"

His sapphire irises darkened at her words. 'Using my excellent sense of hearing does not count as spying.'

"Whatever." She muttered. "I'm not here to slay you with my accusations."

He smiled into the rim of his bottle before taking a long sip of the yellow liquid.

'Father is going to love you.'

Bella cocked her head to one side, her curiosity getting the best of her as usual. "And who exactly is your esteemed father? Dracula Junior?" She snorted.

A soft, melodious chuckle escaped his angelic lips. 'Incredible. I never expected an Alpha's mate to be so…entertaining.'

Alarm bells started going off in Bella's head.

She took a cautious step backwards and tried to calm her racing heart. "Y-you didn't answer my question." She stammered nervously.

Fang junior downed the rest of his drink and then placed the empty bottle on a nearby tray. 'Allow me to introduce myself first.' He towered over her like a Greek statue and held out an elegant hand for her to shake. 'I'm Alexander.'

"And I'm _not_ interested." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and glared daggers at his slender fingers.

Alexander sighed impatiently and withdrew his porcelain hand. 'Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way.' He drawled in a bored tone.

Bella stiffened in response and her instincts told her to run, and fast.

She ended up in the middle of a very crowded dance floor, surrounded by pale vampire wannabes.

"Shit."

The overhead laser lights died out all of a sudden and the entire club was instantly flooded in darkness.

Loud disgruntled noises erupted from the crowd and a sea of mobile screens illuminated the dark club like flashlights.

Bella used her own iPhone to guide her towards the exit doors but a pair of strong arms shot out from the darkness and grabbed her waist.

'Scream and I'll bite you.' Alexander whispered in her ear.

"You bastard!" She hissed, struggling against his iron grasp. "Let go of me this instant."

'Shhh. Pipe down, gorgeous.' He easily carried her out of the club, taking advantage of the commotion around them. 'Gabriel was right. You are a handful.'

"Screw you, you ugly bloodsucker!"

'How charming…'

* * *

**A/N: Uh-Oh**

**What do you think is going to happen? And what does Alexander's father want from Bella? Are they good, evil...Alpha groupies? :) Share your thoughts if you like.  
**


	26. Interview with the Vampire

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) I would like you all to know that my story (Pink Mugs and Chocolate Chip Ice Cream) has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in February over on www . twifanfictionrecs . com  
**

**If you would like to vote for Pink Mugs, please visit the website and show the story some love. :)**

**I really enjoyed reading the reviews for chapter 25. Bella is definitely a vampire magnet, but she is also too curious for her own good.  
**

**Is Alexander good? Evil? Read on to find out.**

**Rated M for language.**

* * *

Bella cursed her vampire radar for being deadly accurate, no pun intended.

Karma was a bitch indeed, and it was probably punishing her for ditching Jake and prancing around Phoenix with a bunch of Dracula wannabes.

The state of Arizona was supposed to be fang-free, so how on earth did she manage to attract a vampire so fast?

Alexander refused to answer her questions and confiscated her purse along with her beloved iPhone. His hands were surprisingly warm for a bloodsucker but she chose to keep that tiny nugget to herself.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded while he swiftly unlocked the doors to a black Rolls-Royce Phantom.

'Why, to dinner of course.' He sarcastically replied, forcing her to sit in the passenger seat. 'Chasing after you has done wonders for my appetite.'

Bella shuddered and wrapped her fingers protectively around her neck. "Touch me one more time and I swear you'll regret it."

Alexander climbed behind the wheel and unlocked the doors. His sapphire eyes were fascinatingly feline but devoid of their earlier predatory gleam.

'If you promise not to cause a scene or try to jump out of this car, I will refrain from manhandling you.'

Bella stared at him in disbelief, the tinted windows hiding her presence from the nearby cars and moving pedestrians. "You freakin kidnapped me!" She yelled. "And it just so happens that my dad's the Chief of Police and my boyfriend is Alpha. You _so_ don't wanna mess with those two, especially when they're pissed off."

'Duly noted, Bella Swan.' Alexander coolly remarked, driving past a neat row of town houses before taking a right and steering the Phantom towards a solitary hill in the distance.

"Seriously? Did you not hear what I just said or are you purposefully deaf?"

The calm vampire shot her an exasperated look in response. 'My ears are allergic to nagging, and right now, you're excelling in it.'

"You know, sarcasm is actually a good look on you. It brings out your inner leech." Bella retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

Alexander clenched his chiseled jaw, but his voice remained even tempered and melodious. 'Bloodsucker, leech…I see you've already mislabeled me as a monster.'

"Gosh. I had no idea you were offended, Count Chocula."

She was rewarded with a humorless chuckle and a spectacular view of a Tudor style mansion perched on top of the lonely hill. 'Your insults are a drop in my ocean, gorgeous. I frankly don't have the time nor the energy to be _offended_ at the moment.'

.

.

.

* * *

The iron gates swung open for the sleek Phantom and Bella held her breath in anticipation. She was nervous and borderline curious, especially when Alexander parked the car in front of the huge mansion.

Bruce Wayne came to mind and she wondered if Alexander's family was rich enough to hire an English butler.

_Probably yes_…she mused as the vamp in question killed the purring engine and climbed out of the car. He elegantly walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

'Get up.' He ordered.

"How gentlemanly of you." Bella sneered.

There was no way in hell she was leaving this comfy leather seat. NO way.

The mansion could be a deathtrap or worse, a sophisticated vampire eatery.

Alexander probably kidnapped her so he could parade her in front of his fang-familia. She was the ultimate prize; the Alpha's imprint presented on a silver platter.

_How revolting_…she shuddered.

'I get it. You don't trust me, but believe me when I tell you that my family is not interested in your blood.' He drawled while examining his impeccably manicured fingers.

"Really? Then what exactly are you interested in?" Bella bit out.

The impatient vampire sighed and fixed her with an equally intolerant stare. 'Your help.' He replied through gritted teeth. 'So here I am swallowing my pride and asking you to _please _get your sassy derriere out of the goddamn car.'

The stunned brunette swallowed and slowly got to her feet. "You need my help with what?" She curiously asked.

Alexander closed the passenger door and ushered her to the mansion. 'My brother will explain.'

.

.

.

* * *

Bella watched him unlock the front door with a nervous knot in her stomach.

Call her crazy, but she somehow knew he was telling the truth.

'My niece and nephew are right behind the door so take a deep breath, okay? Your heart is beating remarkably fast.' He observed, his sapphire eyes changing color in the bright lights of the foyer.

Bella cautiously followed him inside and was greeted by excited squeals and two strawberry-blonde children with identical amber eyes.

'Uncle Alex! Uncle Alex! We heard your car all the way from upstairs!' The little boy jumped up and down in excitement, his freckled face glowing with uncontainable happiness.

Alexander crouched down in front of the two kids and ruffled their hair affectionately. 'You two should be in bed by now.' He softy chided them, leaning closer to sniff the girl's Barbie pajamas. 'Chloe? Did you attack the cookie jar with your Pjs? You have enough crumbs in here to feed an army of mice.'

The freckled blonde covered her mouth with one tiny hand and giggled adorably.

Bella watched their interaction in complete and utter shock. She was beyond speechless.

'Uncle Alex?'

'Yes, Angel?'

The older vampire turned his head to smile at his adorable nephew.

'Wanna see my baby fangs?' Angel grinned, revealing two rows of healthy milk teeth.

Alexander chuckled and scooped both kids into his arms. 'Why don't you show Bella your super fangs?'

'Who's bewwa?' Chloe frowned, resting her curly head on top of her uncle's shoulder.

'This is Bella.' He introduced his niece and nephew to the astonished brunette.

'She's pwetty.' Chloe giggled. 'Is she your gurlfwend?'

'No.' Alexander shook his head in amusement. 'She is going to help us go back to California.'

'Yay!' Angel clapped his hands together. 'Chloe! Did you hear what uncle said? We're going home!'

'Is Mr. fwuffy still there?' The cherubic faced girl asked her uncle before sucking on her thumb.

'Yes. Mr. Fluffy and Mrs. Fluffy. All of your pretty ponies are waiting for you, princess.' Alexander kissed the top of her head and motioned for Bella to follow him down the corridor.

They ran into a very attractive woman along the way. She was tall, graceful and most importantly, _human_.

'Mommy!'

'Sofia. Your spawn is high on sugar.'

'Tell me about it.' She sighed, taking Chloe from him. 'It's past your bedtime, guys.'

'Mommy! Mommy! This is Bella and she's going to take us home.' Angel beamed, pointing a chubby finger at the flustered brunette.

Sofia balanced her daughter on one hip and wrapped her other arm around her son's shoulders. 'Does Gabriel know you brought her here?'

'Not yet.' Alexander grabbed Bella's arm and tugged her down the corridor. 'But he's about to find out.'

'Alexander Coldbane, your brother is going to stake you!' Sofia shouted after him, shooting Bella an apologetic look.

'Yes, but he'll thank me later.'

.

.

.

* * *

'I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Swan.' Gabriel Junior offered the Alpha's imprint a steaming cup of tea. 'Alex is quite fond of theatrics and more often than not, he acts before he bloody thinks.'

Bella gratefully accepted the hot beverage and nursed it in her lap. She was emotionally drained and tired of glaring daggers at Alexander who was sitting across from her with a Cheshire grin on his lips.

"_He_ should be the one apologizing, not you." She addressed Gabriel who was strikingly handsome with his fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes.

He was in his early forties but looked much younger.

'Dream on, gorgeous.' Alex scoffed, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

'Manners, child.' The older vampire scolded his brother. 'You should be bloody grateful that Isabella's willing to hear us out.'

'Grateful. Yes.' Alexander rolled his sapphire orbs. 'Should I kiss her feet since we're at her mercy and all?'

"Jesus. Why are you so cynical? Did you wake up on the wrong side of your coffin this morning?"

Gabriel sat down in his armchair and held back a chuckle. 'Don't mind him. He's just a grumpy, ill-mannered git.'

"Fine." Bella straightened her posture and decided to ignore sarcastic Alex. "Now tell me why I'm here." She demanded.

Gabriel reached across the coffee table and handed her an old piece of paper. 'Hold on to this for now.'

"Umm…okay."

She placed the paper next to her and eyed her tea suspiciously.

To drink or not to drink. That was the question.

'If you think we poisoned the fucking tea, then hand it the fuck over.' Alex spat in an offended tone.

Bella's head snapped up, lips pressed into a thin line. She was _this_ close to throwing the tea in his face when Gabriel struck him upside the head. Hard.

'You see what I have to deal with on a daily basis?' He complained.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck in pain. His cheeks were as red as the carpet beneath his leather shoes.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "Y-you blushed! How on earth did you…"

'I told you I was not a monster.' Alex scowled. 'But you chose to judge my book by its cover.'

"B-but.." She stammered. "Your eyes are way too vamp-ish."

'My brothers and I are hybrids.' Gabriel explained. 'Half human, half vampire.'

'Our mother was a living, breathing human being.' Alex chimed in.

"What about Chloe and Angel?"

'Genetically speaking, they are more human than vampire.'

Bella slowly digested their words while sipping on her lukewarm tea.

She had so many questions, starting with: "Did you write _Becoming Dracula_?"

'No. Becoming Dracula was written by my father, Gabriel Senior.'

"Oh. I see." She nodded. "Is he in California?"

'Nope. He's traveling the world and the seven seas.'

Gabriel shot Alex a warning glare before focusing his undivided attention on the curious brunette. She was their only hope after all. 'Before we get to my father's whereabouts, you need to hear the whole story, beginning with our forced exile from California.'

"Whoa. You were exiled? By whom?"

'Read the paper I gave you, Miss Swan.'

Bella opened the folded paper and realized that is was some kind of peace treaty.

"The Napa Valley Wolfpack..."

'Fucking Beta bitch.' Alex swore under his breath and leaned forward in his chair. 'She's the reason why we're stuck in this hellhole.'

Bella ignored him and scanned the rest of the treaty. "It says right here that the treaty was signed in 1891 by Chief Redhawk."

'Yes. Chief Redhawk respected our father and so did his son and grandson. They had no qualms about us living in Monterey.'

"Then why were you all exiled from the state of California?"

Alex buried his face in his porcelain hands while Gabriel poured himself another glass of scotch. 'The Alpha's father passed away last year. He was our only ally, Miss Swan. He treated us like normal folks, unlike his son and daughter.'

"So the new Chief hates you on principle. Because you're hybrids." Bella logically deduced.

'Precisely.' He concurred.

'Chase is not exactly _Chief_ material.' Alex snorted in disgust. 'His sister treats him like a puppet.'

'That she does.' Gabriel nodded in agreement. 'She is absolutely incorrigible. Nothing like her late father. She tore the treaty in half and threatened to kill us all, even little Chloe. She thinks we're demons in disguise.'

Bella leaned forward and placed her empty cup on the table. "Chase…" She tested the name on her own tongue. It was strangely familiar.

'Yes. Chase and Elissa Redhawk.'

_Elissa_…

Chase and Elissa.

"Holy shit!" She suddenly jumped to her feet. "I-I know them! They were in Washington a few days ago."

'Are you sure?' Alex perked up, his sapphire eyes wide and alert.

"Yes!" Bella nodded vehemently.

She instantly recalled the conversation she had had with Leah during the magazine photo-shoot in Black's garage:

_'Sweet my ass.' Leah snorted while shooting daggers at Elissa. 'Miss Rainbow Brite over there is a mean vamp killing machine._ _There's a reason why she's the Beta of her pack.' _

'She is ruthless.' Gabriel stated, bringing her flashback to an end. 'And so is her wolfpack. They seized our land and took control of our winery.'

'Father tried to cross the border a few weeks ago but…' Alex swallowed, looking extremely distressed. 'He was attacked by one of her filthy mutts.'

Bella wrapped her arms protectively around her waist and felt a wave of sympathy towards Gabriel and his awfully annoying sibling. "Is he…umm…dead?"

'Therein lays the crux of our problem, Miss Swan.' Gabriel sighed and stood up from his chair. 'See, our father is on his death bed…' He held out a polite hand and pulled her to her feet. 'And his dying wish is to be buried next to our mother.'

.

.

.

* * *

Gabriel's words tugged on Bella's heartstrings, especially when he took her upstairs and showed her GC's frail body. His skin was sickly pale and his right arm was still bruised from the wolf's lethal bite.

She had to do something.

She needed to call Jake.

'Alex. Please drive Isabella home. She's not our bloody hostage.'

The auburn-haired hybrid fished out his car keys, sapphire eyes dancing with amusement. 'You lived in the UK for four years and the only word you picked up is bloody. Do you even know what it means?' He teased.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and told him to –sod off!- in a thick British accent.

Those two behaved like normal siblings and Elissa had no right to banish them from their home.

Bella knew right from wrong, and what the Beta did was _bloody_ wrong.

"Give me back my phone." She requested in a firm, decisive tone.

'You took away her phone. Are you bloody insane?!' Gabriel scolded Alex for the umpteenth time.

'Pipe down, bro. I meant no harm.'

'Do not tell me to pipe up or down! You give the young lady her phone right now. I'll drive her home.' He snatched the keys from Alexander's hands and marched down the spiral staircase.

'Charming, isn't he?' Mr. Sarcastic drawled from beside her.

She was just about to take her purse from him when her iPhone started ringing.

It was Jacob.

'My oh my. Inappropriate calls in the middle of the night. Maybe I should answer this _Jake _dude and let him know you're otherwise preoccupied.'

"You idiot. Jake's the Alpha!"

'Splendid. Maybe I should introduce myself.' Alex batted her hand away when she tried to grab the phone from his elegant fingers. The playful glint in his eye taunted the hell out of her.

"Gimme the damn cell phone!"

Alex ignored her and pressed the green button. 'Hello. Bella Swan's mobile. Please hold.'

"Haha. Very funny." Bella followed him down the stairs until they reached the main hall where he finally returned the silver iPhone. "Hey. Sorry about that. Some people have no boundaries whatsoever."

'Yeah. I noticed.' Jacob dryly said. 'Are you still at the book party?'

"No!" She chuckled nervously. "There was an _incident_ of sorts and I was relocated."

'Hmmm…you sound off.' He deadpanned. 'Should I be worried?'

Bella swallowed and continued staring at her sequin flats. "No…_err_...I mean, maybe?" She stammered. "Ugh. It's kinda complicated."

'I see.' The Alpha was awfully calm which only meant that he was seconds away from exploding. 'So, you've been in Phoenix for less than 48 hours and things are already fucking complicated.'

"Jake. Don't be an ass."

He growled dangerously low and tried NOT to jump to conclusions at one in the morning. 'Tell me everything. Now!'

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…**_

'Fucking hell, Bells! What in the fucking fuck were you thinking?'

'Tsk…Tsk. Language, Alpha.' Alexander snickered.

Bella dragged a hand over her face and leaned against the wall next to Mr. Sarcastic. "Did I just hear squealing tires? Jake, are you driving?!"

'Yeah.' He grunted.

"Where are you going?"

The Alpha was so angry; his BlackBerry was shaking in his hand. 'You fucking lied to me, saying you were at a BOOK party, so why the hell should I tell you where I'm going? Huh?'

Bella flinched, his harsh tone threatening to put tears in her eyes. "I swear I was at a freakin book party! The _book_ Gabriel wrote. Keira was with me. She talked to you on the phone."

'Whatever.' He muttered angrily. 'You can tell those leeches to go fuck themselves for all I care. Hybrids or not, they should know better than to bring YOU into their fucking mess!'

'Desperate times call for desperate measures, imbecile.' Alexander snarled, his sapphire eyes burning holes into Bella's iPhone.

'Bite me, asshole.'

"That's enough!" She stomped her foot in irritation. "Elissa created this mess, not them. She violated the treaty and kicked them out of their own estate."

'Yeah? If that's true, then why didn't they call the cops on her ass?'

'Because dear Alpha, the Chief of Police is wrapped around her little finger.' Alex drawled. 'She says jump, he says how high.'

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and remembered that Embry was hooking up with Elissa on a regular basis. She also had him wrapped around her Beta fingers.

"Jake. You need to find that biatch and fast. She's umm…"

'Spit it out, Bells.'

"She's having sex with Embry." She revealed in a rush.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Back in Washington…**_

'HOUSE KEEPING!' A livid Jacob banged loudly on his best friend's door.

Leah was there for backup in case he decided to strangle Embry. She had no idea what was going on per se, but Bella's text made it clear that the cat was finally out of the bag.

'Maybe we should just barge in and give them a proper wakeup call.' She suggested while playing a round of Angry Birds on her phone.

The Alpha grunted caveman style and kicked the door down.

'My thoughts exactly.' She grinned, skipping over to Embry's bedroom.

The shaggy haired Beta was hurriedly putting on his boxers when Jacob barged into the room unannounced.

'What the hell Jake?! You scared the crap out of me.' Embry protested.

'And me!' Elissa scolded from under the wrinkled sheets. Her olive skin was flushed and her sex hair was beyond ruffled.

'Oops.' Leah smirked from the doorway. 'Look what the wolf dragged in.'

Jacob stomped over to the bed and pointed an accusing finger at the Californian she-wolf. 'YOU!' He seethed. 'You knew my imprint was going to Phoenix where you fucking banished the Coldbane family. You fucking KNEW!'

Elissa wrapped the sheets around her body and sat up against the headboard. 'So?' She raised a devil-may-care eyebrow in response. 'They're pathetically harmless. A poor excuse for vampires if you ask me.'

Embry and Leah exchanged puzzled glances while Jacob struggled with his Alpha temper. 'If they're as harmless as you say they are, then why the fuck did you banish them in the first place?'

'Because we run a tight ship back in Cali.' She boasted, combing her fingers through her wavy hair. 'And hybrids don't belong on our land, no matter what daddy said. He had a soft spot for Gabriel. I hated him. End of story.'

'Hate doesn't justify your actions.' Jake argued. 'Hell, I hated the Cullens, but my job was to uphold the treaty, not destroyed it.'

'Who are you? The morality police?' She snorted in response. 'Save me the lecture, Black and mind your own business.'

Jacob glowered at Elissa before tugging violently on the bedspread. She shrieked and clung to the sheets as he pulled her across the bed like a fish stuck in a net.

'You're fucking my best friend behind my back, so I'm making this my _business_.' He bent down and picked up her bra and orange dress before tossing them on the mattress. 'Now get dressed before Leah does it for you.'

Embry strode up to Jake and demanded an explanation. He was angry at his best friend for barging in and acting like an ass towards Elissa.

'Little Miss Sunshine here is as bitchy as they come, Emb.' Leah sashayed into the room to drape an arm over his bare shoulders. 'You could do _much_ better in my opinion. And by better I mean Marina.' She smirked.

'The only bitch in this room is you, Clearwater!' Elissa shrieked once more, the cracks in her sweet armor starting to show.

Embry's eyes widened in disbelief. His Californian bedmate was red in the face and shrieking like a banshee. 'What the hell…'

'That's right. Show him your true colors.' Leah taunted, moving to stand beside Jake. 'Emb, meet the real Elissa Redhawk.'

'Oh shut your pie hole already.' Elissa disappeared under the mountain of sheets, taking her dress with her. 'Pathetic wolfpack.' She muttered under her breath.

Embry was stunned. He never expected her to be so…mean.

'Listen up, Redhawk.' Jacob kicked the side of the bed to get her attention. 'Bells told me what you did to the Coldbanes. She ran into Alexander and now, thanks to you, his family is officially her little pet project.'

'Typical Swan.' Leah chuckled in amusement. 'Remember those puppies she rescued in the middle of a storm last year?'

'Yeah, but we're talking hybrids here. I've never dealt with _hybrids_ before.' The Alpha sighed. 'Apparently, they reproduce and shit.'

'Interesting.' Leah mused.

'No. Not interesting. They are an abomination.' Elissa flung the sheets away from her orange-clad body and rolled out of bed. 'And your imprint should be punished for her actions. You're not going to let her get away with this, are you? She needs to know who's boss. All imprints do. '

'Get away with what exactly?' Embry frowned, crossing both arms in front of his chest. 'Because I know Bells and I trust her judgment.' He stated. 'You, on the other hand, are a complete stranger to me.'

'Embry…' Elissa reached out to touch him but he recoiled from her olive fingers.

'Killing vampires is one thing, but violating treaties, preying on the weak and punishing imprints is something else entirely.' He shook his head in disappointment and stormed out of the room.

'Go Embry!' Leah cheered him on while giving Elissa the stink eye.

Jacob leaned against the wall and let out a tiny wolf whistle. 'Damn, Redhawk. I had no idea you could screech like an owl.' He smirked.

Elissa huffed and gave him the finger. 'And I had no idea you were such a pussy, Black. Letting your imprint walk all over you and fraternizing with the enemy. Tut tut. What a shame.'

The Alpha clenched his fists and closed the distance between them in one angry stride. 'Put your fucking shoes on and go wait in my car.' He ordered in an authoritative tone.

'Nu-uh. I'm not going anywhere.' She stubbornly replied. 'And please save your breath because there is no chance in hell I'm ever going to change my mind about that shitty old treaty.'

'Oh you will.' Jacob sneered. 'Or our sponsorship deal is off. You can kiss it goodbye on your way back to Cali with your tail between your legs.'

Elissa's eyes widened before narrowing to tiny slits. 'You-_you_ can't hold this over my head!'

'Oh yes he can.' Leah said in a sing-song voice. 'Wanna know why? Because he writes all those checks that keep your Formula team happy.'

Elissa slid her feet into her golden pumps and shot them both a murderous glare on her way to the door. 'No one threatens a Redhawk! Not even the descendant of Ephraim Black. Do you hear me, Jacob? No one!' She shouted before spinning on her heels and storming out of the room.

Leah sidled up to Jake with a sigh. 'There goes our Californian orange. Someone needs to squeeze some sense into her before she becomes the next she-wolf Hitler.'

'Fucking Chase.' Jacob swore. 'He spoiled her rotten and now she's running the pack instead of him.'

'Yeah. You know Chase. Ladies are his Achilles' Heel, especially his baby sister. The question is, what are you gonna do about it?'

Jacob fished out his car keys with a smirk on his lips. 'I have a flight to catch.'

* * *

**A/N: Next time on The Alpha Next Door: A steamy reunion in Phoenix. ;) It's about time too.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Helping the Helpless

**A/N: I'm back! :) Finally. **

**Special thanks to my guest reviewers _Dramaqueen1917 _and _Fizii_.  
**

**This chapter is 100% Jacob and Bella so have fun reading.**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

Bella knew he was coming.

It was a feeling akin to intuition, only stronger.

She paced the length of her Parisian bedroom after calling his number for the umpteenth time.

His BlackBerry was switched off.

"Okay. Calm down. There is absolutely no need to panic." She chanted, opening the closet and fishing out a fluffy towel from the shelf. "Just…take a deep breath and feed him first. Food always mellows him out."

She opted for a shower to calm her nerves and wash away any traces of _Eau de Vampire_. The Coldbanes, namely Alexander and Gabriel were incredibly touchy-feely. The latter drove her home in his Mercedes and gave her a warm thank you hug for being an 'understanding and compassionate young lady.'

Gabriel's sincere words and his love for his adorable children were enough proof that she did the right thing. His family was the victim here, not Elissa freakin' Redhawk.

Jesus. That infuriatingly gorgeous Beta had an ego the size of Texas. Somebody needed to shrink said ego before it took over the entire state of California.

Bella moved swiftly inside the bathroom, tossing her clothes in the laundry hamper next to the shower stall. Inside the stall, a plastic shelf was stocked with organic soap, shampoo and a bottle of seaweed shower gel. She uncapped the bottle and sniffed the green-ish liquid before making a disgusted face and tossing it in the trash.

"No offense, but you smell like horse excrement." She wrinkled her nose and turned on the shower head.

The water was nice and warm, reminding her of a certain Alpha. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine their inevitable conversation. He certainly sounded angry on the phone so she pictured him in Alpha mode: eyes glowing, nostrils flaring and full lips curled into an evil sneer. He would flex his massive hands and fix her with a feral stare.

She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together. The image projected inside her head succeeded in turning her on instead of _off_.

"Jeez. Even his imaginary twin wants to seduce me." She squeezed a dollop of organic peach shampoo into her palm and lathered up her hair thoroughly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile onboard Flight 212 headed to Phoenix, Arizona…**_

Jacob was lounging comfortably in his First Class seat, sipping on champagne and looking out the window with a smug grin on his face.

He had successfully managed to flirt his way out of Economy Class. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby really. All he had to do was flex his biceps for the young flight attendant, compliment her immaculate hairdo and _voila!_ Instant upgrade to champagne flutes and plush leather seats.

He spent the four-hour flight to Phoenix being doted on by a stewardess called Zelda who offered him free love advice and an extra plate of cheesecake.

He devoured the raspberry cheesecake in two bites and left the plane with a full belly and a handful of wooing tips.

.

.

.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when her phone vibrated on the nightstand.

She was lying in her comfy bed with her damp hair wrapped in a towel, her purple nails tapping nervously on the mattress.

"Oh my God. He's actually here." She stared at the digital screen in shock:

**Knock. Knock. Better invite me in b4 I huff & puff & blow Ur house down.**

She took a deep, calming breath and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Jacob was either here to help the Coldbanes or punish them.

She crossed her fingers and hoped for the former. He was probably going to help them if she played her cards right tonight.

"Meat." She whispered in the dark as she padded barefoot to the foyer. "I'll bribe him with steak and…sex."

She chanted the two words over and over, tugging nervously on her lavender Pj shorts.

She had no idea why she was so damn nervous.

_Maybe because you were drinking tea with a bunch of vampire hybrids and you're about to tell your prospective boyfriend/ Alpha all about it?!_

"Shit. What did I get myself into?" She slowly opened the door with a sheepish smile dancing on her lips.

'My thoughts exactly.'

Uh-oh.

Bella swallowed thickly and avoided looking directly into Jacob's intimidating irises.

He was standing there with a backpack hanging from his right shoulder and black t-shirt that mirrored his mood.

"I see you're wearing your Darth Vader tee." She remarked. "Are we going to settle this particular argument with a pair of lightsabers? Because I left mine at home."

'Who says I'm here to argue with you?' He coolly responded.

She fidgeted with the hem of her top and glanced down at the parquet floor beneath her bare feet. "I meant what I said on the phone so if you're here to change my mind..."

'On the contrary my dear.' He interjected in that same infuriatingly calm tone. 'I'm here because my imprint has this unexplainable Mother Teresa complex. See, she has this obsession with helping the hopeless or whatever.'

Bella scoffed at his choice of words and folded her arms across her chest. "The Coldbanes are not _hopeless_. They might be hybrids but they deserve to be treated like human beings."

Jacob stepped closer, blocking the doorway with his brawny frame. 'Look at you, defending them when you barely even know their family history.' He muttered. 'You should've consulted me before making a deal with the fucking devil, Bells.'

"I'm privy to that info, you judgmental idiot! Gabriel and his family are the innocent party here and you're supposed to be on their side." She hissed. "Leave the prejudice and hatred to Little Miss Beta-Bitch. I hope karma comes back and bites her in the ass."

Jacob narrowed his eyes and leaned forward until their faces were barely inches apart. 'Just so you know, I spoke to Elissa and she confirmed their sob story. Those clever leeches knew you had a soft spot for mistreated fuckers.' He growled low in his throat.

"Stop insulting them." She warned, breathing heavily through her nose. "You once told me that my instincts were sharp so trust me when I say that the Coldbanes are _innocent_."

He searched her face for a few seconds, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent. They were so close and she looked so small compared to his six-foot frame. Small and ridiculously stubborn.

'Two days ago, you told me you needed a break from the supernatural and from yours-fucking-truly.' He eyed her suspiciously.'So what changed, huh?'

"Everything." Bella confessed. "You think I asked for this?" She waved an angry hand in the air. "Vampires seem to follow me wherever I go. It's almost like I give off this weird vibe…"

'You do give off a vibe; a come-fuck-me vibe.' He smirked. 'So I came. No pun intended.'

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to step inside the foyer. "I see you've brought your juvenile bag of innuendoes to sunny Phoenix."

'Innuendo is my middle name, babe. It's part of the package, and by package I mean…'

Bella slapped a hand over his annoying mouth to shut him up. "Jesus. What did they feed you on the plane? Dinner with a side of ADHD?"

He licked her palm and kissed it, circling her delicate wrist with his caramel fingers. 'Cheesecake and champagne.' Came his muffled reply.

"You're still hungry, aren't you?" She chuckled, no longer feeling nervous. A hungry Alpha was a lot less intimidating than a pissed off Alpha.

'Famished actually.' He grinned while nibbling on her thumb.

She led him to the kitchen where they raided the fridge for something meaty, only there was no meat since Renee was vegan.

'I thought vegans were mythical creatures like Santa Claus…and unicorns.' He placed his backpack on the kitchen counter while his imprint searched the pantry for cookies. 'Speaking of mythical fuckers, did your precious hybrids give you their contact details, or better yet, their coffin-shaped business card?'

"Yep." She nodded, handing him a packet of peanut butter cookies. "Gabriel asked me to call him if and only _if_ you decide to play nice."

Jacob inspected the packet carefully before tearing it open. 'I'll think about it.' He replied distractedly. 'Now where's my munchkin kiss?' He wrapped his free arm around Bella, the heat from his skin seeping through her flannel top. 'Or are you still mad at me for yelling at you over the phone?'

Bella cocked her head to the side and watched him take a big bite from the star-shaped cookie. "Jake, you flipped out and called me a liar. So no, I will not kiss you until you apologize."

The Alpha wolfed down the rest of his cookie under her determined gaze. She looked so cute, he wanted to put her in his lap and nuzzle her hair. 'Come on, Bells. You know I say the meanest shit when I'm angry.'

"There you go again, using your anger as an excuse." She huffed. "You swore like a freakin sailor and embarrassed me in front of Gabriel. He probably thinks we have trust issues and that I lie to my mate." She hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest. "So you technically owe me two things: an apology and a plan to restore the treaty that Elissa destroyed."

His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to his menacing frame. She craned her neck to look up at him, his glowing eyes burning bright like orange flames. 'I owe you nothing.' He growled. 'And I'm definitely not sorry for yelling at you because you fucking deserved it. Yeah your instincts are sharp but those hybrids can snap your neck in a heartbeat!' He suddenly spun her around until her back was pressed up against the counter. 'If I had known that those bastards were in Phoenix, I wouldn't have let you board that fucking plane in the first place.'

"_Let_ me?" Bella gaped at him in utter disbelief. "Since when do I need your permission to visit my own mother?" She tried to pry his fingers from her waist in an effort to get away from him. "Next thing I know you'll be dictating my every move, toilet breaks included."

'Keep this up and I will, babe.' He threatened.

Bella yanked him down by the collar of his shirt until they were nose to nose. She wanted to strangle him for saying those possessive words. Strangle him then kiss him back to life. That was a good plan; flawed but good.

"Domineering and unapologetic. I'm such a lucky girl." She muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled humorlessly, the fire in his eyes dying out slowly. 'Silly girl. You have no idea how lucky you are. Elissa wanted you punished but Embry defended you by the way. He said and I quote: 'I know Bells and I trust her judgment' so I offered Elissa the chance to change her mind about the treaty but she refused. Embry ditched her ass and I threatened to kill our sponsorship deal for you. So guess what, _babe_? We are on your fucking side. '

"Embry defended me?" She blinked up at him in shock, loosening her grip on his shirt.

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'I was gonna tell you all about it, but as usual, you insulted my ego the moment I walked through the door.'

Bella sighed in exasperation and buried her face in his toasty tee. "You and your freakin _ego_." She moved her head from side to side, spreading her scent all over the cottony fabric. "The two of you are going to be the death of me." She groaned.

'Yeah well, the next time you decide to call me a judgmental idiot, a cocky bastard, an arrogant mutt or your trademark insult: _big oaf_, please remember this conversation and how it made you feel.'

Bella peered up at him sheepishly and smoothed down the wrinkles on his Darth Vader shirt. "I guess I owe you a mini apology too."

'Nah. I'm good.' He said. 'Just promise me you'll stick to swimming, reading and vamp-free activities once we resolve the Elissa/Coldbane situation.'

"Wow. You really are here to save the day." She sighed in relief. "Fine. I promise to stay out of trouble. God knows I need a normal summer after all the weird stuff I've been through this year."

'That makes two of us, Swan.' Jacob yawned, looping both arms around her waist.

"Yikes. It's almost four in the morning!" Bella yawned as well. "We'd better catch some sleep. Renee's an early bird who likes to wake me up by flinging the curtains open and singing Disney tunes Cinderella-style."

The tired brunette led Jacob past the living room and asked him to choose one of the guest rooms to crash in. "You have a choice between Spanish and Italian, so take your pick 'cause you're not staying in my room tonight."

'Why not?' He pouted, his right arm still wrapped possessively around her petite frame.

"Because my mother's right down the hall." She whispered matter-of-factly.

'Is this why you were so damn nervous when you answered the door?' He arched an eyebrow and stroked the side of her neck with his long fingers. 'You're nineteen, Bells. Renee's not going to ground you for sneaking me in.' He chuckled. 'She's a lot cooler than Charlie.'

"Oh she is way cooler than I expected. She also calls you a dreamboat." Bella remarked with an amused smile. "But you're more of a dream-ship really." She giggled.

'Uh-oh. I know that giggle.' The Alpha steered his imprint towards her bedroom. 'You're going to crash in less than five minutes.'

He switched on the lights and dropped his backpack on the carpet.

"It's been one heck of a day." She yawned into her palm and padded barefoot to the bed.

'How about we seal it with a goodnight kiss?' Jacob suggested, following her like a lovesick puppy and placing a lingering kiss on her neck.

"Okay." She turned around and looked up at him shyly from beneath her lashes.

'Mmmm…you've got sex on your mind, Bells. I can tell.' He smirked.

Her blush deepened at his words.

'Holy shit! You do have sex on your mind.' He whispered gleefully. 'Naughty girl. I bet you were secretly hoping I'd show up tonight.'

"Maybe." She coyly replied.

He cupped her face in his large hands and stroked her cherry cheeks with his thumb. 'Sorry I called you a liar.' He finally apologized. 'Yes. I said it. Stop looking at me like I'm batshit crazy.'

Bella's eyes widened at his unexpected apology and the only response she could muster was a quick: "Apology accepted" followed by a warm, affectionate hug.

Jacob buried his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled her comforting scent. He secretly thanked the Coldbanes for giving him a reason to come to Phoenix earlier than intended. The mere of thought of living without Bella for three whole weeks made his heart clench violently.

'You drive me loco, Bells.' He ghosted his lips over her collarbone, his hands gliding down her spine.

"Ditto." She threaded her fingers through his raven hair and closed her eyes the moment their lips touched.

He nibbled on her lower lip, teasing her with soft butterfly kisses until she parted her lips and silently begged for more. He hoisted her up in his arms and deepened their kiss, his tongue tasting the mint from her toothpaste. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his jean-clad waist. His muscles flexed and shuddered beneath her wandering fingers.

She tugged on his soft hair, eliciting a deep growl from his throat.

He had her pinned to the mattress in less than three seconds, lust coursing through his veins. He channeled his fear of losing her into that one kiss. It was so intense; she lost sense of time and place. Nothing mattered, not even her mother who was sleeping down the hall.

Things were becoming heated as Bella blindly reached for the hem of Jacob's shirt, wanting to feel the contours of his bare chest. The imprinting bond was wreaking its havoc on her brain, robbing it of its inhibitions.

Jacob sensed her urgency and pressed one firm kiss to her swollen lips before coming up for air. He sat up on his knees and pulled the black tee over his head, panting like he'd just run a marathon.

'Take off your top.'

His sultry voice sent shivers down her spine, turning her shaky exhales into needy moans.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt then tugged it upwards and over her head.

'Give it to me.'

She handed him the shirt, her half-lidded gaze hooked on his glowing irises. They were the color of amber. She slowly dragged her eyes away from them to drink in his naked torso. His muscles rippled as he crawled on top of her once more, tracing the pastel blue cups of her bra with surprising gentleness.

He tossed both their shirts on the carpet and peppered her cleavage with tender kisses. 'When will I finally get to sex you up, down and all around? Hmm?'

Bella combed her fingers through his kitten-soft hair, the desire she felt for him blossoming inside her like a delicate rose. "Soon." She found herself saying.

Dear God. One kiss from his sinful lips and she was putty in his hands.

He suddenly froze mid-kiss, his eyes returning to their original onyx color. 'Huh.' He rested his chin on the valley between her breasts and regarded her thoughtfully. 'Whatever happened to that speech you gave me about _taking you for granted_ and shit? Because said speech was the reason you left Washington in the first place.' He asked, feeling puzzled yet incredibly turned on.

His imprint was flushed and aroused, just the way he liked it.

Too bad Renee was in the house. Otherwise, he would've been on Bella like white on rice.

"Umm…" She scratched the top of his head with her purple fingernails and he purred in response. Her very own vibrating space heater. "What happens in Washington stays in Washington and vice versa. So forget about that speech for now and kiss me."

'Yes, Mistress.'


	28. Bromance Breakfast

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) I have no idea how I ended up finishing this chapter. I have an annoying cold and I'm in the middle of packing since we're moving out of our apartment. I'm also traveling in a few weeks, so wish me luck! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I haven't been able to respond to all of you. **

_**Previously on The Alpha Next Door:**_

_"Umm…" Bella scratched the top of his head with her purple fingernails and he purred in response. Her very own vibrating space heater. "What happens in Washington stays in Washington and vice versa. So forget about that speech for now and kiss me."_

_'Yes, Mistress.'_

* * *

Bella woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of laughter floating from the kitchen.

Her bed was missing a very toasty wolf who had woken up early and was currently entertaining Renee in said kitchen.

"Uh-oh."

She quickly rolled out of bed and made a quick beeline to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth before checking in on the Alpha.

She found him flipping pancakes in nothing but a pair of blue cargo shorts that showed off his extremely delectable butt.

'Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!' Renee chirped from her usual spot at the round table. 'Guess who I found on the couch this morning?' She wiggled her eyebrows and pointed at Jacob who flashed Bella a megawatt smile in greeting.

'Hey, babe.' He reached out with his free hand and tugged her closer to the stove. 'I'm making gluten-free pancakes.' He whispered. 'What the fuck is _gluten_-free? And is there a hidden stash of bacon in here somewhere?'

His stomach growled in protest, making her chuckle. "My mom's vegan, remember?" She kissed his cheek and greeted her mother with another.

"Good morning, mom. I see you've already made Jake feel at home judging by his epic shirtlessness." She remarked.

'The poor kid was sweating bullets so I told him to unwind.' Renee replied with a sassy wink. 'Besides, there's nothing better than a healthy dose of eye-candy in the morning.' She hinted, pouring Bella a fresh cup of American coffee.

"Cheers to that."

They clinked their mugs together and giggled like schoolgirls.

'Jacob honey, come sit down. I'll finish the rest of those pancakes.' Renee got up from her chair and made grabbing gestures with her hands directly behind the Alpha's back. She was teasing the hell out of Bella by pretending to grab his firm, muscular butt.

"Mom!" Bella hissed in mortification. "You're happily married for God's sake."

Jacob turned around, amusement twinkling in his onyx eyes. 'Ladies…ladies, there's plenty of Black to go around.' He drawled.

'How _plenty_ are we talking here? A handful or more?' Renee jokingly asked while Jake was handing her the spatula.

"Mom, please!" An embarrassed Bella begged her mother to stop. She then smacked the smirking Alpha on the arm and pinched him in the butt. "And you! Stop encouraging her cougar-ish behavior."

Renee gasped in mock horror. 'Bella Swan, did you just call your mother a _cougar_?'

'She meant sugar.' Jacob butted in, lacing his arms around the brunette's waist. 'I need m-e-a-t and I need it now.' He whispered urgently in her ear.

"We'll have lunch at McDonald's." She whispered back. "Just pretend you're in lust with those pancakes or she'll make us bean burgers for dinner."

He cringed at the mention of _bean_ and _burger _in the same sentence. 'Jesus. No wonder she's so damn skinny.' He mused. 'You'd better not lose any weight, babe. I like my girls with a little junk in their trunk.' He patted her butt cheek then squeezed it for added effect.

"Jake!" Bella blushed profusely and swatted his wandering hands away. "Not in front of my mother." She chided him.

Renee glanced at them over her shoulder, a warm smile dancing on her thin lips. 'Jacob, sweetie, you should've told me you were planning on surprising Bella. We could've planned something fun, like a road trip to the Grand Canyon or Lake Mead.'

Jacob grinned sheepishly and rested his chin on top of Bella's head. 'Let's save the Grand Canyon for next summer, Mrs. D. I'd like to see more of Phoenix since Bells is already here and all. She made some interesting new friends last night and I'm _dying_ to meet them.'

'Oh, speaking of last night, how was that party Keira took you to? Did you girls have fun?'

"Yep." Bella nodded. "Turns out teenagers have a thing for vampires in this town." She muttered under her breath.

'And you have a thing for Draco Malfoy who by the way is a fictional character.' The Alpha snickered, tugging on her Pj top. 'At least vamps are real.' He mouthed.

She shot him a nasty glare and smoothed down her -Prince of Slytherin- top in a dignified manner. "Shut up. You idealize Captain America who happens to be fictional as well."

'Yeah, but you don't see me reading Harry _Potty_ fanfiction with a dreamy look on my face.' He teased.

"Ok. First of all, don't insult Harry Potter and second of all, go put a shirt on before my mother burns the house to the ground." She steered him towards the corridor and then rushed to Renee's side.

'Your banter is so cute.' The older woman gushed, scooping up the final crispy pancake using her spatula. 'And BeeBee, that boy worships you with a capital W.'

"Umm…I'm not a goddess so…" Bella dismissed her mother's words but she felt both giddy and fuzzy on the inside.

'Oh you know what I mean.' Renee said, picking up the serving plate and placing it on the kitchen table. 'He's without a doubt head over heels for you.'

"I know." Bella said, studying the delicate lotus pattern on her plate.

'Did he say the L-word or not yet?' Renee casually asked while preparing a fruit dish to go with the pancakes.

"Umm…it was more of a casual L-word." She replied.

'Define casual.'

Bella fiddled with her coffee mug before taking a small sip of the hot beverage. "It was an airport -I Love You-, spoken from a distance." She explained. "There was nothing romantic about it."

'What about your relationship status? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?' Renee inquired. 'Because I know your generation is into friends with benefits and all that jazz...'

"No. Nothing's official yet." Bella answered, stabbing a pancake with her fork. "And yes, I'm still a virgin in case you were wondering why your house is suddenly packed with unresolved sexual tension."

Renee chuckled, putting a bottle of maple syrup next to the stack of pancakes. 'Sexual tension is the main ingredient for mind-blowing sex, honey.' She revealed. 'Just make sure you show that dreamboat of yours exactly how and where you like to be touched. Communication is very important when it comes to physical intimacy so you have to be vocal…'

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Bella silenced her mother by clamping a hand over the woman's mouth. "Jeez mom, could you be any louder?"

The chirping sound of the doorbell brought their –mother embarrasses daughter- moment to an end.

"I'll answer it." She volunteered, stealing a juicy raspberry from Renee's plate.

'If Keira's at the door, invite her in for breakfast.'

Bella nodded and cheerfully skipped to the front door.

Imagine her surprise when she found Alexander standing there with a bouquet of white tulips in his hand.

"Count Chocula?" She blinked up at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

'Repenting for my sins.' He smiled sarcastically, his auburn hair burning like a hundred curly flames beneath the morning sun.

He was impeccably dressed in a pair of white slacks under a crisp aquamarine shirt, a few shades darker than his striking sapphire eyes.

Bella secretly admired his immaculate style.

Mr. Sarcastic was obnoxious but extremely polished and incredibly attractive in a preppy kind of way.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" She repeated, tapping an impatient foot against the Persian rug.

'Apologizing.' He held out the dozen white tulips with a petulant expression plastered to his elegant face.

"Aww… how sweet." She took the flowers from him and cradled them against her chest.

'Gabrielle insisted that I apologize for confiscating your phone among other things.' He admitted, albeit reluctantly.

Bella studied his rigid posture, noticing his flaming ears and notably clenched jaw. He looked utterly constipated, much to her delight. "Well, you do owe me a big, fat apology." She stated matter-of-factly.

He pursed his lips and regarded her with the utmost distaste.

"Ok. You looking at me like I'm a rotten cabbage is not the apology I had in mind."

Alexander raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in response. 'You reek of dominant Alpha male.' He remarked. 'It's mildly repulsive. You're too young to be tied to one man, let alone a teenage wolf.'

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Ginger Head." She shot back defensively.

The stylish hybrid had the audacity to look offended. 'How charming.' He muttered.

They glared at each other for a few seconds until Alexander dropped his gaze to her wrinkled t-shirt and crossed his long arms in front of his chest. 'Where do you buy your clothes from? The Salvation Army?' He snickered.

Bella huffed and attacked him with the tulips in her hand. "You are unbelievable!" She barked, hitting him repeatedly on the chest. "Is this what you call an apology? Huh? Huh?"

He shielded his face from the onslaught of petals falling all over his ironed shirt. 'Pipe down, gorgeous. I was only ruffling your pretty feathers.'

Bella took a deep, calming breath and dropped her hands to her sides. She had no idea why she was so riled up. "Apologize. NOW." She demanded.

Alexander dusted off his shoulders with long manicured fingers and muttered something under his breath. Something that sounded a lot like an insincere apology.

"Raise your voice. I can't hear you."

The disgruntled red-head straightened his posture and cleared his throat. His sapphire eyes were stubborn as hell but he swallowed his pride and decided to apologize. 'I am terribly sorry for manhandling you.' He grunted.

"And…?"

'Forcing you to come to the mansion.' He added. 'It won't happen again.'

Bella eyed him suspiciously. He looked far from remorseful but at least she got him to apologize.

"Okay." She sighed. "Is there anything you'd like to add before I slam the door in your face?"

He nodded, scowling down at her. 'Gabrielle and his wife would like you to come over for dinner tonight. I will pick you up at seven, so make sure you wear something other than that hideous skirt of yours.'

"There was nothing _hideous_ about that leather skirt. It's in-style, unlike that ugly handkerchief in your pocket." She retorted.

Jacob chose that exact same moment to pop his head in the doorway. 'Hey, babe. Your pancakes are getting cold…' His voice trailed off when he spotted Alexander. 'Who's this?'

"Umm…this is Grumpy Coldbane." She replied. "Also known as Alexander."

The Alpha tensed, sniffing the air surrounding his imprint. 'You're the hybrid?'

'So I've been told.' Alex drawled. 'And you must be Jacob Black.'

Jake nodded distractedly. 'Yeah.' He crossed the threshold with a puzzled expression on his face. 'You smell human. How is that possible?'

'No idea.' The red head shrugged nonchalantly.

'Weird.' The Alpha mused, his gaze traveling to the tulips in Bella's hand. 'Are those flowers or The Ghosts of Flowers Past?' He snickered.

"Haha." Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Those are apology tulips from Alexander." She explained. "But I used them to beat said apology out of him."

Alexander ignored her and reached inside his pocket for his car keys. 'As much as I would love to listen to your hybrid bashing speech, I have an Aston Martin Vantage to procure. So if you'll excuse me…'

'Whoa…' Jacob perked up at the mention of his second favorite sports car. 'The V8 Coupe or the V12?'

'V12.' Alex coolly responded. 'The company is retiring this wonderful car next year so I ordered the 2013 model before they shut down production.'

'Yeah, I heard about that.' Jacob nodded. 'Super fast cars are slowly becoming extinct, especially those with muscle-bound engines like the Vantage.'

Bella glanced back and forth between the two men who were bonding over car-talk. They seemed to have forgotten all about her.

'My garage back in California is a sports car aficionado's wet dream.' Alex boasted, fishing out a silver Nokia phone from his back pocket. 'Here, take a look.'

Jacob stepped closer to the similarly tall Alexander, childlike curiosity written all over his face. He looked genuinely interested in the hybrid's automobile collection. 'Is that the Audi R8?'

'Yes.' The red head nodded, scrolling through his photos to show Jake his pride and joy: 'And this is the King of the Road, the 1968 Shelby GT500.' He bragged.

The Alpha whistled appreciatively. He _loved_ classic Mustangs.

'She looks fantastic for a forty-year old 'Stang. Is this the original paint job?'

'Yes.' Alex declared with pride. 'The bodywork is practically brand new.'

'Impressive.' Jacob said, unable to take his eyes off his dream muscle car. 'Too bad it's in Cali though.'

The longing in his voice made Alexander chuckle in amusement. 'It seems to me, Alpha, that we both share a passion for speed and sports cars.'

'Yeah.' Jacob scratched his head thoughtfully. 'I guess we do.'

They both exchanged a friendly, bromance-ish look. A form of silent communication that only two testosterone driven males could understand.

'Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?' Alex suggested, sliding his phone back inside his pocket. 'We can discuss our mutual interests over a plate of steak and buffalo wings.'

The Alpha perked up at the mention of steak. 'Dinner sounds great.' He replied.

Bella blinked in surprise.

Did Jake just say -yes- to dinner with a family of Californian hybrids?

Alex smiled triumphantly, his sapphire eyes overflowing with smug satisfaction. 'Excellent.' He drawled.

_Damn that sneaky red head_, Bella thought, shooting daggers at the smooth talking hybrid.

He had Jacob eating out of the palm of his hand. All he had to do was mention two things: meat and Mustangs. The 1968 Shelby Mustang to be exact. It was Jacob's dream car.

"Look at you two, getting your bromance on." Bella commented from the doorway. "Who knew Alexander Coldbane could be so damn charming?"

The confident hybrid turned his attention to the snarky brunette. He looked utterly pleased with himself. 'You have no idea how _charming_ I can be, Little Swan.'

"Ugh…" She rolled his eyes at his inflated ego. "You're like…a pale, sarcastic version of Jake. Seriously."

'Did you hear that, Alpha? Your girlfriend thinks we're two sides of the same coin.' He sniggered.

Jacob moved to the doorway and draped an arm over his imprint's shoulders. 'What's with the bitchy face, Bells? I thought you wanted us to get along.'

Bella shot him a dirty look in response. "I did, but now I'm not so sure…"

Alexander smirked knowingly and tossed Jacob the keys to his Rolls-Royce Phantom. 'Here, take the Phantom for a spin or two.' He told him. 'You can return it when you come to the mansion tonight.'

'Thanks.' The Alpha's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He was looking forward to driving the Aston Martin as well. It was given a score of 8/10 on Top Gear and he had always wanted to experience the speed and thrill of driving a V12 engine.

'You're welcome.' Alex dug both hands into his pockets and walked backwards until his Italian loafers met the cobblestone driveway. 'Turn that frown upside down, gorgeous. It's unbecoming.' He told Bella.

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Shut it, Carrot Top!"

He waved and smiled just to annoy her before turning around and gliding out of sight.

'Boy, you sure hate his guts, don't you?' Jacob chuckled from beside her.

"Maybe." Bella shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just sexually frustrated!" She blurted out. "I swear if we don't have sex in the next 48 hours, I'm going to spontaneously combust." She fanned herself with her hand, the harsh desert sun painting her cheeks pink.

'Sure, babe.' He nodded distractedly, jiggling the Phantom's keys in his hand. 'You can have all the sex you want. In the meantime, I'll be cruising down the highway in the hottest AM with the top down-Ow!'

Bella pinched him in the butt before he could finish his sentence. "I bet you'd _love_ to trade me in for a freakin' Shelby GT." She muttered sarcastically. "You'll be known in the history books as the Alpha who offered his virgin Imprint to the Coldbanes. Maybe I'll end up marrying Alex and give birth to a bunch of ginger-head babies."

'Bells…'

"Seriously, you're a sucker for fancy cars." She pouted. "You probably love them more than you love sex...or food."_Or me_..she wanted to say.

'Don't be silly, Bells.' He frowned. 'You of all people should know that I'm not that shallow. Jesus.'

"Okay. Sorry. I take that back. You love me and only me, right?"

Jacob smirked and wrapped both arms around her waist. 'Get up here and give me some sugar.'

She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him, butterflies and fairies fluttering inside her empty stomach. "Mmm…you taste like maple syrup and severely burnt pancakes." She giggled against his mouth.

He smiled and kissed her one more time before tugging her inside. 'Come on, it's your turn to fake a foodgasm in front of your mother.'

"Foodgasm?" Bella shook her head in amusement.

'Yeah. Just close your eyes and moan each time you take a bite and breakfast will be over in no time.'

* * *

_**Three hours later…**_

"Oh my God. This is _soooo_ good."

'Just good?'

"Amazing." Bella moaned. "The best I've ever had."

'Wait until you try mine. It's nice and juicy.'

"What's that white stuff on top? Is it ranch or mayo?"

'Mayo.' Jacob replied, taking another bite out of his Quarter Pounder burger.

They were having lunch in the backseat of the Rolls Royce Phantom; a very meaty lunch accompanied by fries, onion rings and mozzarella sticks.

"You know…" Bella said between bites. "If you end up helping the Coldbanes, they will owe you more than just a Thank You."

'I know.' He nodded. 'We should write down a list of demands in exchange for saving their assess.'

"Jacob. That's not something Captain American would do." She gasped in mock-disapproval.

His eyes glinted mischievously in response. 'Why not?' He smirked.

"You are so evil." She teased him, leaning forward and taking a tiny bite out of his burger.

'Tell you what, we'll have dinner first and if it goes well, I'll call up Chase and we'll figure something out.'

"Mmmm…sounds good." She licked her lips and stole a French fry from his takeout bag. "And maybe afterwards we can have dessert."

'Oh we'll have more than just _dessert_.' He dropped his unfinished burger inside the bag and kissed her with the fry still dangling from her lips. He broke it in half with his teeth and basically stole it from Bella's mouth along with the kiss.

"Thief." She stared at him hungrily from beneath her thick lashes. "You stole my heart, you know."

'Ditto.' He lounged back against the roomy leather seats and undressed her with his lust-filled eyes. 'You should check my pockets for your virtue because I'm pretty sure I stole that too.'

"Haha." She rolled her eyes playfully and resumed eating her meatball sandwich. "I think Shakespeare used that exact same sentence to lure women into his bed."

'Actually.' Jacob cleared his throat, his expression suddenly becoming serious. 'I uh…wrote you something this morning. It's uh...right here in my pocket.' He reached inside his left pocket and fished out a folded post-it note.

"What is it?"

He coughed uncomfortably before handing her the rectangular piece of paper. 'Just…read it.'

"Umm…okay."

Bella glanced at him one more time before opening the folded sheet of paper:

.*****.

.*************.

**I'm cocky and conceited, I know**

**I sometimes take you for granted, it shows**

**But you call me out on my shit**

**Bells, without you I'd be knee-deep in my own bullshit**

**You make everything better**

**But I'm no good at writing love letters**

**So all I can say is that I love you, honey**

**And please don't laugh after you read this**

**Just fucking kiss me**

.*****.

.*************.


End file.
